The Diary of Liz
by summonershion69
Summary: Will and Elizabeth were best friends as children. But after Will moved away without a word, things get complicated for Liz. When he returns years later he finds her changed and he must do his best to help her before her life catches up. Modern Day LizxWil
1. Prologue

Notes:

1. This part of the story takes place two years before the majority will. it serves mainly as backstory and as to contrast with later ones. You should see what I mean later...

2. This really has little to do with the actual plot of POTC. I'm just borrowing the characters and a few concepts and placing them in a contemporary, realistic setting. Out of characterness may occur as I may manipulating the them to fit in my storyline.

3. This is my first POTC fanfiction.

4. I promise this will eventually turn into WillxLiz though it may take some time.

Reviews are very much aprrieciated

* * *

**Prologue**

'Who is that kid?" I asked, tugging on the sleeve of my best friend Kayla's shirt. She shrugged.

"Never seen 'um before in my whole life."

"You sure he wasn't in one of our classes last semester? He looks awfully familiar."

"Lizzie, that is definitely not a face I would easily forget…" Kayla's eyes were on the ground. She never had to tell me, I knew she was shy simply from her actions.

I took another peek at the boy who had just walked directly in front of us. Granted he was adorable but that was not the whole reason my eyes had caught him.

"Bus," Kayla stated. I followed her up the stairs onto the school bus that had pulled up while I was lost in thought, clutching the railing all the way up. I was clumsy enough when I focused; I was not going to take any chances now. We slid into the second row. Someone kicked our seat. Kayla huddled against the window. I just rolled my eyes. People were so rude- I tried my best to never let it bother me. The bus rolled a few blocks down before stopping to pick the next batch of kids up. Amongst the pack that filed in was the boy I recognized.

"Kayla, look it's him," I grabbed her hand to get her attention. She didn't say anything. The boy watched me out of the corner of his eye as he passed by. Maybe he felt it too- deja vu. I exhaled. He had gone to back of the bus. I would have to hurry and be the first one off so I wouldn't get that feeling again. My feelings usually lead to me making a fool of myself. Kayla was reading. I looked over her hand so I too could the words. The ride to school was that boring.

Winter break, as always, had passed too quickly. I could have gone for more time away from this place, but there was such luck in the world. Although I had only been in high school for a single semester, I already resented this place. I just did not fit in. I was not really an outcast or anything, but I was smart, quiet, and socially awkward. Last semester I was constantly reminding myself that I was here to learn- not make friends. I would not have had a brighter outcome about this semester had a teacher not suggested I go out for the track team. I was tall and thin with long legs- supposedly perfect for running. I could neither confirm nor deny that since I had never participated in any sport, but I was willing to give it a shot. It was not like I had a life I would be sacrificing. Usually when I got home after school, I would blow the day either playing video games or on my computer.

"My first class is upstairs so I need to take off. See you later, Liz." Kayla was half way down the hall before I realized the bell had rung and we were to be heading to class.

"Wait I switched so I'm going with you." Kayla smiled. When you have friend in class with you, school suddenly becomes less of a chore. We passed by a few people we knew but none said anything. Typical, deny you know the nerds. Come finals we would see who suddenly got friendly.

As odd as it may seem, I enjoyed having geometry first hour. It seemed right to start the day with numbers and formulas as if once you had that knowledge in your brain you could bring order to anything. Even after everyone had come, the class was mostly empty. I guess most students did not share my view. The teacher went right into the lesson. He knew us all from last semester and on the first day of school had told us everything that we would learn the whole year- definitely the no nonsense kind of teacher which I did not mind. I came to class to learn not be entertained. Though to me math was entertaining…

"Welcome to the class, Will" I looked up. I knew the names of everyone in the class and none had that one. I gasped and dropped my pencil. It was him again. I suddenly felt like the main character of every teenage love story I ever read. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Hopefully, I had not sunk that low in creativity. He talked rather loudly and I was in the front row so I couldn't help overhear the conversation he was having with the teacher.

"….We just moved back out here. And let me tell you I'm glad. I missed the sea- not that there is anything wrong with cornfields but give me the open water anytime…" Will smiled as he talked. The teacher agreed politely. I could tell he wanted to start class five minutes ago, but Will was either really friendly or clueless. He must be a sophomore since he did not seem smart enough to test into geometry as a freshman. He shuffled to his seat on the end of the row I sat in. Great, he was in my range of view.

"Hello!" Will greeted the students immediately near him. What did he have to be so happy about on the first day of second semester. The teacher tapped his marker on the ledge of the board. Talkative people never did well in this class.

"Could you have made it any more obvious you were watching him?" We were on our way to our lockers to get our books for the next class. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm sure he wouldn't even look at us."

"I never said I like him. I've seen him before…" I had to be right. If only I was not so bad talking to guys, I would go and confirm it. Anyway, I did not bother pointing out that he had already looked at me earlier on the bus.

I didn't see Will again until lunch. He was standing alone in the middle of a crowd his eyes resembling those of a lost puppy. I pitied him- on the my first day here I had been in the same place. I classified him as the type that could easily make friends so I did not dwell. Me on the other hand…I had eaten alone the first month.

"Your new friend is over there." Kayla nudged me but didn't look at him for more than a second. I nodded. We had to walk past him to get to our favorite table in the back of the room. Why did I fear that would be the longest hundred feet I'd walk all day? I stuffed my hands in my pockets and struck up a conversation about how they painted the lunchroom over break.

"Um hey Liz…I'm newish and I sort of lost my you direct me as to where the 400 building is. My locker is there and I kind of want to dump some stuff." Will's words were hurried. I could tell he was suppressing a laugh.

I stopped dead in my tracks and gave Will my best deer in the headlights impression. "My name…" I paused because I realized how dumb that sounded. It was very unlikely but possible he had somehow learned my name in the five hours we had known each other. Neither the teacher nor I had said my name first hour and I wasn't exactly a popular topic of conversation around here. Will opened his mouth and sucked air in through his teeth.

"So sorry, you just really look like someone I used to know. Her name was Liz so I just made the connection subconsciously. I'm Will and as you probably heard this is my first day. I don't want to admit it but I'm slightly lost."

I giggled at his honesty. "Will…" We were still standing in the middle of the lunchroom. Mostly everyone else had found a table so a few eyed the odd ones left on their feet.

"Yeah?" My laughter had caught him off guard. He was suddenly fascinated with the strap on his backpack.

"It's nothing. Just a coincidence, I'm sure."

"Coincidence? I don't really believe in those…"

"Well, my name is Elizabeth. No one really calls me Liz anymore though…"

"Sorry again, Elizabeth."

"No….I mean wait….you can call me Liz…just…"

"You know, you really look different."

That got my attention. He grinned so widely I could see the white of his teeth.

"Of everything I was hoping to run into when I moved back you were atop my list. I can't believe it took me so long to recognize you. But you do look different." The way he repeated the word different scared me more than what he said. I scanned my memories- attempting to remember Will. When it hit me, I wanted to crawl under a table. I looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah that Will." He shook his head. "Really Liz I'm disappointed in you. I used to count on your memory. Without it we would have been lost at the beach so many times…Hey, do you recall that one time we were looking in that tide pool and a torrential downpour came out of nowhere?"

"That bent tree saved us…"

"You wouldn't happen to still collect starfish would you?"

"Meh…almost…kinda of…" I no longer actively searched for them, but I would never give away or sell my collection for anything. In my youth, I had scoured the beach day and night for those things. I had only fond thoughts from those days. I hardly went to the beach for any reason other than having to cross it to get somewhere else.

"Oh, don't lose that whatever you do. I mean that represents all those days we played together." He winked. I felt as if someone had dug a hole straight down into my chest. I bit at my lip so I would not cry. Will was at ease talking to me, he must have found me insane struggling to string words. My growling stomach saved me. Will glanced down at his watch.

"Wow, I think lunch is almost half over. Once again sorry. I'll just wander for a bit until I look hopeless enough for someone to help me." Will took off before I could stop him. I would have shown him around. I would have liked that. Kayla tilted her head at me. I had to admit I had forgotten her presence. I'm sure she wanted an explanation. Though Kayla was my closest friend, I had not really told her anything about my life before we met. It wasn't a lack of trust- more like I couldn't put words to it. I was not the same girl I had been the summer Will and I had hung out at the beach. I found it simple- I didn't need to tell anyone my life story to get that point across. I sat down on the bench and got out my lunch. I didn't say anything and I wished she wouldn't but I knew she would. Had I been in her shoes I sure would have…

"So…what was that about?"

I bit into my sandwich, putting of my inevitable answer. "…..As I said before, he is an old friend."

"Really you never mentioned him before…"

"Yeah umm…you know it was some time ago …" For a few years after Will moved I missed him something fierce then other forces in my life conspired to make me forget that time. That year was like a dream and I had woken up.

"You sure that is all?" Kayla was not usually this pushy. There was a chance she sensed I was trying to hide something, but she was not that astute about feelings.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not…"

As it turned out, Will was in my last two classes. He was thrilled; I was impartial. Once he met more people, he would not give me another thought.

"So you still live in that same house?" Will asked. The teacher had given the class the remainder of the period to get reacquainted after break. I shook my head and made a big deal out of placing my binder in my bag.

"After my mother left we moved…" Only Will heard that.

"Wait what…no…"

"Yes, the spring after you left my mother did the same. We only got a note saying she needed more."

"Liz, I'm so sorry. I really did not know. I wanted to write you but my own mother didn't want anyone knowing where we lived. It got really lonely growing up on a farm."

"Don't sweat it since our address changed it may not even have reached me."

"I've always considered this place my hometown despite not having been born here. I was ecstatic when Mom finally understood hiding out wouldn't make our problems go away."

I had only met Will's mother a few times- well the woman who had adopted him. We had hung around my home; now that I thought about it I do not think I had ever been to his place.

Back when I was in fourth grade, my parents and I lived in a small house overlooking the sea. My father was in charge of port, which was a very time consuming job. My mother stayed home with me all day. It was a pleasant life since I was far too naïve to read the writing on the wall. I spent most of my time playing on the beach- dreaming of sailing to far away places. It was that year fate brought Will and I together. Someone had reported a shipwreck a few miles up the coast. My father immediately sent out the rescue boats to investigate. I ,of course, had not seen the exact site scene of the incident but I over heard conversations my dad had with other officials and from the news that it was a real disaster. There was only one survivor- a boy. The police struggled to get any information about the wreck out of him that they could but he never said anything. It wasn't out of malicious intent- on the contrary the doctors deduced that he had probably lost his memory in the trauma. Father brought him home for dinner one night, hoping I might be able to help the boy since we were the same age. Before he arrived, I had been terrified. What could I possibly say to someone in his place? But as soon as Father introduced us on the back porch, I knew we would be great friends. Will loved the sea as I did. That common ground motivated the many adventures we embarked on that summer. It would be a lie to say he was not the best friend I had ever had. The third week of fifth grade he disappeared. Father said the woman who had adopted him had found a better job. I was an expert on the sea and that sounded fishy. Regardless of the cause, Will was gone and it was all down hill from there…

"So you're here to stay?" My voice was too hopeful- even if Will was here I'm sure he wouldn't be with me.

"That I am" The bell rang. I jumped up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I exclaimed as I headed to the door.

"Wait Liz hey…that is all you're going to say. I mean five year and I don't even get a hug."

"I'm not really the touchy feely type…" His eyes, which had been bright all day, looked sad.

"Oh then…we should hang out sometime. I'm busy after school most of the time, but I could fit an old friend in."

I nodded. I knew we would never get together outside of class. He would meet the other students; they would talk, and Will would find better friends. No one stuck around me too long. "I'm actually in track so I have to hurry for the first day and all…"

"Oh really, you're not one of those people are you?" Why would he be upset when I told him I was in a sport? Anyone else would find that attractive….

"What people?"

"Silly Liz, I'm glad you haven't lost your innocence." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Will…" I mouthed. I stood there with my hand where he touched me.

"If you really want to be in track you should go. Make sure that is what you want." Kayla once again pulled me back to reality.

"Yeah I do. Oh, right. Later Kayla." I waved. She gave me a look. She disapproved of my decision. I had asked her to join with me but she was far from the athletic type.

The teacher who suggested I join the team was the coach. She smiled when I arrived and suggested I introduce myself to the rest of the girls. I entered the locker room and about a dozen heads turned to me. I debated running out. I knew some of these girls and they were certainly not friends.

"Hello, are you lost. This is the track locker room. We run not read. Should we escort you to the library?" A girl with long blonde hair and a perfect tan who was most likely the captain said. Was this what Will meant when he said "those people?"

"I'm joining the team." It took every ounce of courage in my body to even whisper that. A few laughed but most smirked.

"Welcome then…" She didn't know my name. I imagined the voice of the villain in my favorite RPG would sound similar to her.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth Swann." I said my name for them.

The coach screamed for us to hurry so the team forgot about me for the moment. I quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I may not be the same person Will remembered me as, but I would never be like these girls. I would show them. The coach had asked me here because she felt I had potential. Those girls would learn not to mock me when they saw what I could do.

* * *

Any thoughts? Approve? Disapprove? Nuetral? I'd be thrilled to hear. 


	2. Star Runner

Today's Notes:

1. This chapter is in third-person (Trying to see if this is better)

2. Promise this is WE

3. Thank you very much to those who reviewed...you made me very happy

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sweat beaded down Elizabeth's face. Her legs burned as if they were metal placed into a furnace. To her this was heaven. Very few other activities instilled in her the same passion and freedom as running. The only time Elizabeth felt truly alive was while sprinting so fast it hurt. She drew in a breath- if she wanted she could run faster than this. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed that none of the other runners were anywhere close. Chances are she could have walked the rest of the way and still won. As she crossed the finish line, disappointment filled her heart. She wanted more- She wanted to run off the track, through the gate and onto the pavement. She could run until the light of dawn brought her fatigue.

Coach Marie weaved her way to Elizabeth through the hordes of observers to congratulate her on yet another victory

"What was the time?" Elizabeth cut off the praise. Elizabeth could tell she wasn't running as fast as she usually did that evening. She needed to hear the coach confirm this. Elizabeth groaned when she reluctantly answered. Almost five seconds slower than her best time, the one the large record board on the end of the field tormented her with everyday. Elizabeth did not want to upset herself now- those five second just meant more mileage she would run next practice.

"Elizabeth, that was still a spectacular performance. You should be very proud of yourself." Elizabeth shook her head. She didn't do her best therefore she had failed and she despised failure. She faked a smile as the rest of the girls found them. They were panting- the race obviously took everything out of them. Elizabeth stood there for a moment listening as the coach provided hints to the other girls.

"Nice work, Liz" A voice called through the crowd. Elizabeth looked over where the voice had come from to see her boyfriend James Norrington waving her over. He had his cell phone out and was texting someone. He pulled her into a hug with his free hand as soon as she was close enough. He quickly forgot about multi-tasking as their lips met. His hand was on the back of Elizabeth's head, pulling her closer. Elizabeth gasped though she had stellar lung capacity she still needed to breathe eventually.

"Are you hungry?" James asked as Elizabeth packed my schoolbooks into her bag.

"Sure, just let me get changed then we can leave." She slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll be hanging out with everyone until your ready- no rush." He walked off towards the crowd of our friends he had been with during the race. Elizabeth left the fenced in track and followed the lights back to the building.

"Where was the focus during that race?" Elizabeth jumped. This same scene played out after each meet, but she was never quiet ready for it. Her closest friend was not a huge fan of loud cheering and huge crowds so he lingered in the parking lot when she was not running.

"Will!"

"How's it going?" He handed Elizabeth her water bottle. He was leaning against the brick side of the school directly under a light fixture. His appearance was rather fascinating, like a detective waiting for his client in a back alley.

"Oh yeah thanks…" Will laughed, easing for of the tension that comes naturally when you startle someone. Elizabeth had accidentally left her water bottle in her locker after school. By the time, she had noticed its absence it was too late to run back and get it so during the break she had scouted Will out and sent him to retrieve it. Unfortunately, James and the gang snuck on the field to visit so she had not been able to see Will again until now. He shrugged it off.

"Gave me something to do other than watch people I don't know run around in circles." It was Elizabeth's turn to laugh.

"Is that all you think of track?" She raised her left eyebrow.

"I must be missing something then?" He was grinning.

"So honestly was I that bad?" Will would never lie. He knew next to nothing about the sport but she trusted his advice over most of her other friends.

"Of course not. Bad for you maybe, but that is still unbelievably good to anyone else."

"I'm not anyone else."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Your body is tired. You practice four hours a day. You can't expect to be in top shape after that kind of stress."

"Don't make excuses for me. I train to get better so I don't get tired. I need to get stronger."

"Elizabeth…"

"Will my friends are waiting I have to change. I will talk to you tomorrow."

He held his hands up. "Goodnight Elizabeth, take care of yourself."

Elizabeth tugged the door open with much more strength than the task required. She hated how Will thought he knew what was best for her. He didn't know what she was feeling- sometimes he completely overstepped his bounds.

The locker room was empty- most of the team didn't bother changing after meets so they never came back here. Elizabeth stripped the sweaty uniform from her body and shoved it into her bag. She'd have to remember to wash that before the next meet. She pulled on the jeans and purple lace top she had worn that day. The humidity and her sweat had ruined her hair beyond rescue so she contented in pulling it into a simple ponytail. She slipped her shoes back on, grabbed my bag and left the room, ensuring the light went out.

Elizabeth jogged back to the track. Only a few groups of stragglers remained. The floodlights were dimming. The coaches wanted everyone to go home.

"Hey Liz" Lindsay, another member of the team and one of Elizabeth's good friends, called.

"Hey," Elizabeth called back. James was fidgeting with his keys. Elizabeth's speed in running and changing differed greatly.

"You ready," James took my bag. She nodded.

"'Night coach," Elizabeth yelled behind her as James led her by the arm to the parking lot. His new bright red convertible was a pearl in a sea of cars, but when it was alone in the dark, it seemed less impressing. Elizabeth hopped into the passenger seat. Lindsay and her boyfriend Eric climbed into the back. James thrust the keys into the ignition and pulled away as quickly has he could without flipping the car. Elizabeth would not exactly say James was a dangerous driver, he just a habit of going twice the speed limit. She turned the radio on and blasted it until the volume maxed out. Leaning her head against the rest, Elizabeth let the wind blow through her hair. She loved the feeling of freedom that came with the open air.

"So where are we going?" James screamed though over the music it sounded like a whisper. Elizabeth looked to the backseat for answers.

"Eric's older brother is having a party why don't we drop over to his place for a while." Lindsay ran her hand through her boyfriend's dark hair. His eyes sparkled. Elizabeth turned back around to give them some company. James took his right hand off the wheel and slid his fingers through Elizabeth's. She leaned against his arms- repositioning her body until she was comfortable. James drove the rest of the way one-handed.

Cars packed the street in front of Eric's home. Elizabeth had been here a few times before for other such parties. His brother was on a "break" from college and his parents were living in their summer home on the other side of the country so this place was the perfect breeding ground for get-togethers. James parked in front of the neighbor's house. Upon turning the music off, the group could hear commotion coming from Eric's backyard.

"How do you guys manage to not have the cops called on you?" Lindsay asked, she had been to almost everyone one of his parties and from what she told Elizabeth they got rowdy.

"The brother is friends with all the local cops. Even if someone did complain, the cops would only come to have a drink. It has happened before and we are still here. Don't give it another thought."

The gate was jammed shut so the group had to jump the fence to get into the backyard. The vast majority of the crowd was too busy doing their own thing to notice their arrival. Elizabeth read the time off her watch. It was almost eleven. Everyone would be drunk by now.

"Looks like they're having a ball." Lindsay pointed to a couple dancing arms interlocked in circles on a table. Elizabeth couldn't help laughing for that was one of the more tame sites. A group of young men was playing leapfrog in the mud a few yards away from the shaking table. The CD skipped so someone climbed out of the pool and slapped in a few times.

"Eric, where were you? You missed Kris stri—." A hand –presumably Kris'- slapped the speaker. Eric rolled his eyes at his brother Marty.

"Track meet- you know how long those run…"

"Since when did you decide to follow in my footsteps?" Marty had been another star runner in his time. He had wanted his brother to continue the family fame, but Eric insisted upon football. Elizabeth saw this as a wise choice- Eric did not have the right body for running.

"Hell no. But Lizzy here had to kill some losers." Marty's ears perked at the sound of Elizabeth's name. It was widely known in the group that he had a crush on her. Elizabeth stood behind James. She usually tried to keep her mouth shut when James and Marty were both around as to not start anything.

"How's it going, Liz You're looking practically hot this evening?" Marty asked glaring as James tightened his hold on her hand.

"No complaints." Elizabeth would not meet Marty's eyes. James pulled her away.

"We're going to get something to drink." Lindsay followed them over to the cooler by the sliding doors.

"Marty is totally harmless, just ignore him." Lindsay opened a can and flung herself into a nearby lawn chair.

"He has a lot of balls coming on to her when I'm around." James crunched his already empty can. Elizabeth looked back to where the brothers were still talking. At school, Elizabeth had to deal with most of the male population either flirting or starring at her as she passed them in the halls. She had never been annoyed or offended. She loved the attention and popularity she achieved due to her success in track. She must be doing something right, if everyone loved her so much.

Lindsay grunted bored with the topic, she had not yet had enough to drink to having a good time. Elizabeth relaxed on James lap. Her muscle ached and piercing pain was developing in the top of her head. James finished another drink. The music was fading. She fought to keep focus on the shiny cans, but her eyelids were drooping…

"Elizabeth!" James shook the girl who was draped barely unconscious over him. Lindsay peeled her eyes away from the boy who had danced like chicken straight into the pool. She grabbed Elizabeth's wrist to test for a pulse.

"Was she drugged?" Lindsay put her hand against Elizabeth's flushed face.

"I don't think she drank anything…"

"………….Ugh….stop yanking at me…." Elizabeth mumbled into James' chest.

"What is wrong? Liz…" James voice had risen in urgency.

"Oh….I'm fine…just tired…" Elizabeth pulled her head up and blinked the dryness from her eyes.

"Want me to take you home?"

"No need, I'm good." Elizabeth wobbled to her feet.

"Drink enough?" Elizabeth collapsed into Marty's arms. James jumped to his feet knocking the table next to him over.

"Don't touch her" James' eyes burned into Marty and he looked as if he were about to pounce and take back his prize. Marty's eyes widened as he peered down upon Elizabeth. He hadn't noticed the true beauty of her deep brown eyes until she was a few inches from him. His finger traced the outline of her lip and his other hand slid down her back. James shoved Marty against the wall. Elizabeth collapsed into a heap on her hands and knees. Even in her catatonic state, Elizabeth could hear the threat James growled at Marty. Eric offered her a hand.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home. Looks like Marty got a bit drunk again…" Eric took a final look at the boys fighting, threw Elizabeth's bag over his shoulder and led her to the driveway. Elizabeth stumbled down the porch steps. Lindsay trailed behind them, her features plague by worry.

Eric lifted Elizabeth into backseat of his green SUV.

"James…?" Elizabeth moaned.

"Lizzy, it's us we're taking you home." Lindsay sat in the seat next to Elizabeth and allowed her friend to lean on her shoulder.

"Hey, Liz?" Eric looked at them in the rearview mirror. "What did you eat today?"

"Don't be stupid, Eric. We've had enough of that today…"

Elizabeth pulled her knees to her chest. Lindsay nudged her.

"I…..can't….eat…before I run…I get sick and I was….in a…hu….rry…this….morning…so…I guess it's been a few days since…"

"What!" Eric and Lindsay's voice echoed through the car. Once past the initial horror, Lindsay was partially relieved. At least they knew why Elizabeth was so weak.

"I'll eat when I get home…"

"You better."

Every light in Elizabeth's home was off when they pulled into the driveway. Lindsay aided her out of the car and to the front door.

"You're not going to be alone right? Want me to stay with you?"

Elizabeth unlocked the door and hugged her friend goodbye. "I'm going to go right to sleep so there is no need for you to be concerned. We got practice in like six hours so get some rest yourself." Elizabeth tended to not like others coming over. Once inside she closed the door, checking twice to ensure the lock was working. She crept through the dark, silent home to her room and fainted on her bed fully clothed.

The wind awakened Elizabeth. She propped herself on her elbows, searching her memory for the reason to why she was lying sideways over her blankets with her shows still on. All she recalled was the darkness of her dreams. Elizabeth frowned- the room was pitch black and she never slept with the light out. Rubbing her temples, she dragged her body to her dresser to switch the light on. Outside the wind picked up again causing branches to collide with her windowpane. Elizabeth suppressed the urge to hide under her sheets. Her body quivered as she changed into a t-shirt. The time was only a little after three which left her with another three hours to sleep. She crawled back into bed, but lying down made her back hurt. She shifted hoping another section of her bed would not feel as lumpy, but the tossing and turning just produced dizziness. Sleep was a lost cause- two and a half hours would have to be enough rest. Elizabeth pressed her face into her pillow. Thoughts and wishes of sleep filled her mind, but it would not come. There was a gnawing pain in her stomach, maybe if she ate something her body would be content enough to rest.

The kitchen floor was cold and hard and for a moment, Elizabeth debated running back upstairs to put socks on. She was not thrilled with the idea of walking all that way when she was this tired. As she also did not have the energy to cook, Elizabeth settled upon cereal. She gathered a bowl from the dishwasher- she hardly had time to put them properly in the cabinet-, the box from above the stove and the milk from the back of the refrigerator and set them on the table. Eating didn't solve her problem. After a few spoonfuls, her stomach churned and she felt as if she was about to be sick. She pushed the bowl away and put her head in her hands. Her body was sore, tired, and hungry but she couldn't sleep or eat. She looked towards the window- the first signs of dawn were visible. She groaned. There was only one thing her body enjoyed. Elizabeth left her breakfast unfinished; she would shower, get dressed, grab her schoolbooks, and go for a run…before her morning practice.

* * *

Intregued? Sadden? Please inform me! The more reviews the faster I update XDDDDD 


	3. Friday

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So you're feeling better, Liz?" Lindsay asked. She was leaning against the wall beside the mirrors waiting for Elizabeth to finish fixing her hair.

"I'm the same as always and I haven't keeled over yet—is my hair sticking out in back?" Elizabeth studied her reflection mercilessly.

"Uhhh…just a few strands." Lindsay smoothed Elizabeth's hair where her friend could not see. "Damn, your hair is so soft. I hate you…"

Elizabeth glanced at Lindsay out of the corner of her eyes. "Are you serious? My hair has such sun damage I'm surprised it hasn't withered up and fallen out. The sun has bleached it so much I've been mistaken for a blonde-"

"So wait you never even highlighted it?"

"Of course not…"

"Seriously Liz, I'm jealous…"

"You can have it. I hate my hair." As Elizabeth took a final look in the mirror, she could not help but be grateful the faculty was too busy hunting down the punks who planted stink bombs in the hallway to care about the dress code. Her denim skirt was a couple of inches of above her fingertips and her blue sleeveless top showed more of her stomach and shoulder than the deans considered conducive to the learning environment.

"I wish, but I just have the skin for light hair." Lindsay had her slightly past shoulder length dark brown hair in tight braids. She was only about two inches shorter than Elizabeth, but not nearly as slender. The consensus was Lindsay and Elizabeth were two of the most attractive girls in their whole class, but neither would believe such a claim.

Elizabeth placed all of her things back in their designated place in her locker and closed the door lightly so as not to knock anything down.

"Your locker scares me, Liz. Too much order."

Elizabeth frowned. "You know I don't like anything out of place…"

"Yeah, I think I've heard you say something about that before." Lindsay chuckled much to Elizabeth's discontent.

"I'm heading to class now." Elizabeth started down the hall away from Lindsay.

"But we still have almost ten minutes before the bell rings." Lindsay called, but her friend was not listening. Every morning played out the same. Elizabeth was also very fond of promptness.

As always, Elizabeth was the first one in her in first hour Chemistry II. She studied her notes again. They had a test that day and she did not feel like she knew the material as well as she usually did. Track had been consuming her life recently, but Elizabeth was determined to not to let her grades reflect that.

"Jack, you better hide that. By third hour the whole facility will be on the look out and I would hate see you caught red handed--- or in this case cone-headed." The speaker erupted into wild laughter.

"Come on Will don't you trust me. They haven't caught Jack Sparrow yet have they."

"No, now that you mention it I don't trust you. You've gotten me caught a few times."

"Trifles, Will. He who falls behind, gets left behind."

Will stuck his foot out and Jack who rarely paid attention to where he walked fell flat on his face. "It's all about what a man can do and what a man can't do." Will sprinted into the classroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Get back here you whelp. How dare you trip the great Jack Sparrow. Wait…you're not actually going to class are you?"

Will collapsed with laughter into his chair. "Liz, you miss way too much not hanging out with us in the mornings. I should insist you…"

"I'm right here. You don't have to scream." Elizabeth did not look up from her notes. "We have a test Will and it is not on Jack's aphorisms."

"I know. I studied last night during commercial breaks. There was an all night marathon of-"

"I'm focusing."

"Sorry Elizabeth…" Will slid into his chair and rummaged through his bag. No sooner did he find his Chemistry notebook did the bell ring and the teacher appear from his office in the back. Will's eyes followed him to the front of the room.

"Good morning class. As I'm you all remembered we have a test today. Nevertheless, don't fear I don't think it is that hard and I wrote it myself. Last year I only had one causality during this exam." The teacher winked at a white-faced boy sitting in the front row. This class had a reputation for being one of the hardest in the school. After almost two-thirds of a year, Elizabeth did not believe that. Then again when you spent as time studying as she did, there was not much that was very difficult.

"I should have taken Jack's advice and ditched class today…" Will whispered to Elizabeth.

"Or you could have taken my advice and studied." Will's face fell when he heard her response. She had a real knack for killing his fun. He did not have time to pull together a come back because the teacher passed out the tests and everyone was expected to be silent.

"Tell me again why we took that class? There were so many less painful choices," Will moaned as they proceeded to their next class.

"I don't recall putting a gun to your head and telling you to take it, Will. If you didn't want to work or think that hard you should have taken ceramics with Jack."

"Jack got kicked out of that class after he…"

"I know what happened."

"I just didn't want you to be alone in a rigorous class. I thought we could help each other out…"

"Then you just answered your own question. Anyway they wouldn't have run the class if I was the only one taking it…"

"I don't know for anyone else they wouldn't but you are number one is our class and one of the most talented runners in school history." Will said, a bit of disdain evident in his voice.

"Will if that is how you feel then why do you bother talking to me?" Will slapped his hand into his face. He could not figure out for the life of him where she got half the stuff she accused him of.

"I'm playing with you Liz. It was a joke…I was just making conversation…"

"Whatever. I don't have time to play around. Some of us actually have lives." Elizabeth picked up her pace and left Will alone.

"Why do I bother? Sometimes I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out she didn't even have ears…"

"True that mate. She has her nose stuck up so high…you gotta start ignoring her…Lizzy is a total spoiled rich kid who has always gotten everything she wanted and can't imagine it any other way." Jack jumped out from the locker he had been hiding in and grabbed Will's shoulder.

"No, she isn't. I know she is not. That is the only reason I talk to her anymore…"

"A word of advice: don't get your hopes up."

"Good thing I'd be an idiot to take your advice then."

"Will, haven't I taught you anything in the years we've been friends?"

"Let's see….you taught me how to steal, shirk responsibilities and run away- with a mentor like you I don't even need school." Jack rolled his eyes, feigning hurt. Will laughed. "I'll see you at lunch, Jack."

Elizabeth ran into James in the stairwell. He swept her up as she rushed past and brushed his lips against her face. "Damn Liz, you look hot today."

Elizabeth's eyes glowed. "You're just being nice." She said softly, playfully pushing him away.

"Oh am I?" The tips of their noses touched. James' hands rested on her shoulder. Elizabeth breathed in his scent, forgetting everything for the moment. Then the one-minute bell rang. Elizabeth slipped away and fled the scene. She could think of few things as awful as tardiness.

On her way to the lunchroom, Elizabeth encountered Lindsay and Eric. They were standing in front of a locked door holding each other. Elizabeth decided to give them some privacy so walked past without saying a word. A hand reached out and pulled her back.

"Don't ignore us Liz. We're not ashamed to be around you during you and James public display of affection." Lindsay still clutched Eric's hand. He smiled at Elizabeth. His hair was slightly messed- most likely his girlfriend's doing.

"Hey, I just hate to be the one who pulls you two apart." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Liz, I'm really sorry for how my brother acted yesterday. When he drinks that much his minds turns into mush and he oozes his nastiness all over."

"It's cool. I don't really remember what he did so you forget it too."

"Make sure James apologizes too. He was hitting the drinks a little heavy himself. He acted too rough for my liking."

"Really?" Elizabeth watched the pattern on the floor as they walked. He hadn't seemed any different from every other time. James wasn't docile, but he certainly would never do anything that could hurt her.

"Just the opinion I got- maybe he had a bad day." Lindsay got in the lunch line. Eric had his arm around her back.

"I'm going to go give Will back his notebook…I borrowed it earlier…" Elizabeth needed an excuse to talk to Will. She knew her friends especially James didn't endorse her friendship with him. As Will was not as rich or popular as they were, they saw him below themselves. Elizabeth tried her best to make it seem as though they more acquaintances, but even Eric and Lindsay –who weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer- got suspicious after Elizabeth ran off everyday to talk to him.

"Uh sure…we'll be at our table…like we always are…"

Elizabeth arrived at Will's table in time to see Jack swagger in through the front doors. She was sure Jack was the only one who could successfully sneak in and out of the building without the deans catching him. A few months back, she had gone to her car to pick up a forgotten textbook and upon her return two deans were waiting to interrogate her. She couldn't help but envy Jack's evasiveness. Will had his head done and was laughing hysterically into the table- making Elizabeth think she had walked in on some elaborate scheme.

"Good day, Miss Swann." Jack tipped his imaginary –the dean had confiscated it the third week of school- hat. Will looked up; his face was beet red and stained by tear marks.

"What's up Liz?" He greeted. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Just saying hello while the others buy food."

"Don't you need lunch too?" Will asked, in his concerned voice.

"Lunch isn't really my favorite meal. I feel better when I skip it…"

"I vaguely recall you saying the same thing about dinner."

"No wonder you're so skinny." Jack poked Elizabeth's stomach. She slapped his hand away.

"Do you mind?"

"Actually I do." He smirked at his own joke. Elizabeth pulled her shirt down to cover as much skin as possible. Will was fighting a losing battle not to choke on the cookie he was eating. Jack's lunch consisted of a 2-liter bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Is that bench not up to your standards?" Jack asked when Elizabeth didn't sit down.

"Ahhh no…just I should go…"

"Yeah your friends are looking over here." Jack waved across the room.

"Liz, Jack and I are going miniature golfing later. Why don't you come?" Will asked. Elizabeth usually spent Friday nights with James, but she was in a surprisingly good mood and didn't want to turn Will down. She hated that sad look he got in his eyes when she did.

"Sure, but I have practice so just come pick me up at around seven." Elizabeth left Jack and Will and walked with her head down back to her other friends. She feared how angry James would be if he knew, she had plans with other guys. If he asked, she would say she had too much homework. It wasn't exactly a lie and everyone would believe it.

"I'm scared, Will."

"Why?"

"Her mood took a complete 360 from this morning. That is not normal…" Jack kept one eye on Elizabeth until she disappeared into the masses of students.

"Is that Jack harassing you, Liz?" James pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "I'll make sure he never approaches you again."

"Not really…he is Will's friend. We rarely talk. Don't waste your time on Jack."

"Yeah wasteful- you got that right."

Elizabeth sat next to James and drank the remainder of her water bottle.

"Shouldn't you eat? We don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday." Eric offered Elizabeth food. She shook her head.

"I'll eat when I get home. It is too close to practice. I used to eat right before I ran, but then I kept getting sick and after I stopped eating it went right away."

"Yeah I remember that. That was last year. You haven't eaten lunch since then?"

"You sit with me everyday."

"Yeah Lindsay, that really was a dumb thing to ask." Eric teased.

"So you want me too pick you up after practice and we can all go to dinner?" James asked.

"I'd love to, but I have a paper due for history on Monday. I don't want to be stressed out on Saturday or Sunday so I want to start today." James looked disappointed. Elizabeth couldn't please everyone and she saw Will much less than James. "I'm free tomorrow for sure though."

"Ok then, I'll call you before then and we can decide what we're going to do."

The bell ended their lunch period. Elizabeth headed upstairs in almost a skip. She was still tired, but her mood had improved from earlier. She pushed it out off as a side effect of Friday. She had physics and history in the afternoon, which was easy compared to a few of her morning classes. Will was in her physics class but he sat on the other side of the room so they couldn't talk. Instead of listening to the lecture, she started on her homework. Though no one dared mention it, the teacher had explained the same theory yesterday. When she finished with time to spare, she pulled out the manga Will had lent her many weeks ago. She had almost forgotten she still had it until she uncovered it at the bottom of her bag. Elizabeth spent the remainder of the class reading; the only thing on her mind was ensuring she read the panels in the correct order.

"So that is where that went." Will reached for his book, but Elizabeth pulled away.

"I'm almost done. I'll give it back later."

"No, keep it as long as you want. I forget I even had the first volume."

"Oh Will, the main character is really cute."

"I knew you would say that, which is precisely why I gave you that series first. I figured I could hook you if you fell in love with the character."

"You really thought into that."

"Only cuz you are a hard one to get through too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Means you're going to be late if you don't hurry." Will tapped her on the head with his pen. "I'll see you later, Liz." Elizabeth smiled. She read as she walked down the hall- a task that may have been impossible had she not have been so agile.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? 


	4. Hanging Out

w00t I finally update...Notes of the day:

1. Sorry it took so long. I was slightly busy and kinda lazy...

2. This chapter was written in the car as I am on vacation! w00t!

3. Please review

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her porch. She wasn't waiting –it was too early for that. Will would not be by until seven and it was only a few minutes past six. She had left practice early, a luxury her talent granted her, and had gotten home almost an hour earlier than normal. In her spare hour, Elizabeth had indulged herself in a warm bath. At the end of the week, that was the least her nerves deserved. She yawned. If at night she was this tired, she would never have any trouble sleeping. Elizabeth leaned against the siding on her house. Even though she wasn't comfortable she preferred the outside to the emptiness of her home. Her eyelids fell- Will and Jack would make their presence known when they arrived.

Jack poked the sleeping girl with the stick he had broken off a nearby tree. She pulled away but didn't open her eyes. Jack's poking turned into jabbing. Will sat on the bench, content to watch. With her eyes still closed, Elizabeth swatted at the stick. He kept it moving, just out of her grasp. He smirked- annoying Elizabeth was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Cut it out, Jack. That was my eye." Elizabeth rubbed her eyes.

"It was him." Jack hid the stick behind his back and pointed at Will who was minding his own business on the bench. Will shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm just so talented I can reach triple my arm's length."

Elizabeth stood, stepping on Jack's foot in the process. He hopped back on one foot, faking injury. His boots were so solid Elizabeth could hit him with a hammer and he'd only feel a slight tap.

"You ready Liz," Will asked. He had his hand on her shoulder to help her gain her balance in case she was still woozy from sleep.

"Uhhh…ready…" She raised an eyebrow. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of mesh shorts and her hair was wavy from air-drying. "Give me a second to change…"

"Yeah sure whatever, if we had all the seconds you took to change, we'd have like enough time to like swim the world's oceans." Jack was fidgeting with his stick.

"Good, then you try that and get back to me when you're done." Elizabeth slipped through her door.

"Damn Will, I don't know why we bother? When she comes out I should chuck some dirt at her. See how she likes that…"

Will laughed. "You know some people do shower and change more than once a week…" Jack thrust the stick at Will. He ducked out of the way.

"If you ask me you're just wasting water…"

"Well, there is a whole ocean out there." Will grabbed the stick from Jack's grasp and snapped it half. "I wouldn't get her dirty unless you want to wait another few seconds." He chucked the pieces pf stick across the lawn.

Elizabeth stepped out, locking the front door behind her. She had changed into a pair of plaid shorts and a white shirt- her hair hung in a loose braid. Will smiled.

"You look nice, Liz" He touched the tip of her nose.

"I don't notice a difference. She's still the same distressing damsel…"

"Did you have a nice practice?" Will asked, choosing to not respond to Jack. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"No one's heart is there on Fridays. I only ran a few miles…If anyone asks I'll use the paper as an excuse…"

"But you're done right?"

"Since the beginning of the week. I don't need anymore stressors."

"Oh my god, god forbid Liz doesn't finish all her work before it is even assigned. I can't imagine. Get a life, luv." Jack chimed in. He yanked his car door open. It was an old black Jeep, which was decorated lavishly with rust.

"One day you're going to pull the door right off that thing." Will teased- his eyes sparkled in the light reflecting on the mirrors.

"Why is he driving?"

"My mom had to use our car," Will said, "Don't worry the car came this way."

"The rust is love." Jack patted the hood. "Will, open the door for Miss Swann so she doesn't have to get her pretty hands dirty." Elizabeth reluctantly entered after Will. She'd have volunteered to drive, but then this eye sore would be stuck in her driveway.

The engine took a few tries before it started. Jack kicked slapped the dashboard to turn the radio on. It blared some heavy metal station. Much to Elizabeth's surprise Jack actually drove slower than James. His car must not be able to go as fast.

"Sure you don't want to head to the beach instead?" Jack asked. Will looked to Elizabeth. She shifted in her seat.

"Guess not." Will replied. The beach was a favorite hang-out spot for Will and Jack, but Elizabeth tended to avoid it as she did imperfection. Jack starred longingly at the open water. Elizabeth fixed her eyes out the other window and Will watched Jack to ensure he didn't crash while distracted. They pulled into the miniature golf course a few minutes later- the only sound came from the radio, which Will had turned down when commercials came on. This place was another of Jack's favorites because the building was shaped as a pirate ship. Statues of pirates- complete with eye patches, hook hands, peg legs and parrots on their shoulder- stood in front. Jack took his pirate hat from the seat next to him and plopped it on his head.

"Maybe I'll stay here…" She said, giving Jack a weird look.

"God, you're worse than that stick in the mud over there." Jack flung open the door. Will smiled. After the pair had been kicked out of almost every local place, he was used to Jack's antics. Elizabeth sighed. She wished she had a hat to hide her face so no one knew she was hanging with these freaks.

"Two for golf please." Will said to the clerk.

"Will, you don't have to pay for me."

"Don't worry about it, Liz. I asked you here."

"Then by that standard Jack should pay for you cuz I'm sure it wasn't your idea to come here."

Jack staggered up. "I ain't paying for anyone, maties. The trick is you never return the club and ball from last time." Jack withdrew a ball from pocket and a club from a drainage hole. Elizabeth looked at the clerk, but she was too bust painting her nails to notice anything.

"Jack…"

"Pirate," Jack said.

The goal of the first hole was to hit the ball straight into a sea monsters mouth. Will easily got a hole in one. Jack purposely slammed the ball so as to make yet another dent in the monster's teeth. Elizabeth was uncomfortable golfing while they both watched. She too had to get it in on the first try. She hit the ball; it ricocheted off the side and flew into the wood chips.

"Holes that way, luv." Jack put in club in the hole. Elizabeth looked away.

"Don't worry, Liz. First time I came I missed the ball entirely. I only got good cuz Jack drags me here like every week."

"Actually I recall you being a natural." Will glared at Jack.

"It is fun, Lizzie. Everything doesn't have to be a competition." Jack hung his club over his shoulder and went on to the next hole. Will handed Elizabeth her ball.

"Just ignore most of what it says. It is much easier to be friends that way…"

"Do not patronize me, Will." She stomped off, dragging her club. Will frowned. Why couldn't they just have a friendly conversation that didn't end with his head getting bitten off once in a while?

"It is extra points if you nail it in the eye." Jack said as he lined up his shot. He swung and sent the ball flying into the lantern the angry sailor was waving.

"There goes your ball…how sad." Elizabeth said.

"Funny."

"Your face is funny." Jack fished for a spare ball in the water. Will kicked Jack's back sending him toppling into the water. Even Elizabeth laughed as Jack emerged dripping wet. He shrugged.

"I live to be in water. Now had that had been Lizzie who went for a dip, you would be kissing your pretty face goodbye."

"That water is swimming with bacteria."

"Jack is no stranger to bacteria…plus he was in dire need of a bath."

Jack sniffed the air around him. "Something reeks."

"Weren't we playing golf?" Elizabeth asked turning her back to Jack. Will gasped as Jack ran off. He hopped the fence and climbed aboard the replica pirate ship. He went as high in it as the poor construction would allow and looked out over the rest of the course with his hand on his hip. Will saluted him.

"I don't know you guys…" Elizabeth walked away but Will grabbed her hand.

"Liz, if you're having that miserable a time, I'll take you home. I just thought it would be fun you to get out…"

"Will, I'm not having a bad time. I just wish you'd act normal."

"Normal is boring, luv. The day you understand that is the day you start living." Jack swung down and landed an inch from Elizabeth.

"Not really…"

"I'm insulted. I'm less entertaining than those preppie, rich, arrogant bastards."

Elizabeth whacked him with her club. "Those bastards are my friends which is more than I can say about you." He deflected her attack.

"If you hate us so much, why did you come? The only thing you're doing s hurting Will. Just tell him he isn't good enough for you." Jack was lucky Elizabeth's eyes didn't incinerate him. Will stood a few feet from his arguing friends- his eyes were dark. He should have known better than to bring Elizabeth and Jack together. They were polar opposites, but they were still his two best friends.

"I'll do what I want. I don't care what anyone thinks and if you do that is probably why you hate yourself." Jack growled.

"They only haven't expelled you because they pity you."

"Oh I wish they would. I don't want you rules. I'm a pirate."

"A pirate huh. That is an insult to history. You couldn't even find north if you were looking at a compass."

"Only an idiot would need to know where North is. I follow my heart. I'll continue this argument when you can honestly say you do the same. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a game to play." He snatched Elizabeth's ball as he sauntered past her. She watched him leave, enraged.

"You can use my ball. Golf isn't too amusing for me anymore." Will offered, but she pushed him away.

"I'm no good. I'd rather not make a fool out of myself trying."

"Your decisions to do something should not be solely based on your on your skill. There are lot of things I suck at but love doing and some things I'm good with I wouldn't be caught dead doing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, I heard something crash. We may need to make a quick get away."

Will and Elizabeth ran after Jack. He was waving to them from inside the lighthouse. "Will, remember that one time…"

"No Jack I don't…wait was that the time you hid in there and stole all the balls that came in or that other time when you made creepy noises and scared the crap out of all the little kids?"

"Actually, I was thinking about the time we-"

"Get out kid! Haven't we banned you before?"

"I'm the gift that keeps on giving." Jack dashed out of the lighthouse and off the course. Elizabeth and Will made haste as well so the guard wouldn't get the idea they were with him.

"Jack, Jack!"

"Will!" Jack pounced on Will who lost his balance and the two landed in a heap. They laughed so hard tears welled up in their eyes. Elizabeth looked through her phone. She had received a half dozen text messages in the time since she left school. Three were from James asking if she needed help and the rest from friends she didn't really feel like talking to.

"Everything okay?" Will asked his face once again serious. Elizabeth nodded.

"Just telling James I'm fine. I don't want him freaking when I don't answer and then going to my house and finding me not home…"

"Who cares what he does? He only wants you cuz you make him look better." Jack retrieved his hat and placed it back on his head. Elizabeth didn't dignify his word with a response, which made Will very thankful. He didn't want his friend to get into another fight.

"Shall we grab something to eat?" Will asked before Jack could say anything else.

"Yeah sure. This place has good pizza." Jack led them inside to the restaurant.

"You okay with that Liz?"

Elizabeth shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Why? You can't use the running excuse on a Friday night…"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Will." Will sighed. He needed to learn to stop asking.

"I order us a large pizza with everything on it, okay?" Jack was sitting at the only table not occupied by screaming children.

"Well, you're not giving me much of a choice are you?"

"Good."

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the chair and pulled her water bottle out of her bag.

"Do you take that everywhere?"

"It's better than soda."

"Says you maybe."

Will covered his ears. He couldn't decide if the random screams or the sound of their endless arguments was worse. He took a sip of his pop. In this case he would have to agree with Jack; water just wasn't the same.

The pizza was on the burnt side and covered in an inch of grease. Will found it disgusting, but judging from the look on Jack's face this was exactly how he liked it. Jack stuffed his face only stopping to give Will an odd look as he dabbed the grease from the top.

"Will you wasting the best part."

"You are going to give yourself a heart attack or get fat if you keep eating like this…" Elizabeth said, looking away from Jack.

"Oh so that is it. You're afraid if you eat anything you'll lose that gorgeous body of yours." Elizabeth didn't answer. Jack pinched Elizabeth's arm. 'You're too skinny. I'm surprised you haven't withered away yet."

Will eyed Elizabeth- worry evident in his gaze. He always amused she was so skinny because she was always running, but the more he thought the more he realized he barely ever saw her eat.

"That is none of your business. It is not my fault if I'd want not inhale some processed crap, covered in a whole bottle of oil."

"Then it's not my fault if you get sick from malnutrition."

"Jack stop, Liz knows she has to eat. I know you're worried but-"

"Oh I'm not worried. Let her kill herself."

Elizabeth slammed her fist into the table, spilling Jack's soda on the pizza. "I've had enough of him. I'll be outside."

"Jack, what is wrong with you?"

"Tough love, Will. Someone has to tell her the truth and you're too afraid to lose her to be the one."

Will put his head on the table. Jack may be clueless and harsh, but his heart was in the right place.

"Cheer up, mate. There are more fish in the sea. Let's head to the beach to find some…"

"Not now, Jack. I got a lot on my mind…"

Jack finished the pizza despite it having soda as a topping. Will watched Elizabeth through the window. It was dark outside now and the place was getting ready to close.

"We should get going. I didn't tell my mom I'd be out late."

"It's not late. If it was dawn then you might have so explaining to do but-"

"My mom would call the police if I was out past midnight with calling."

"Really, nothing hits the spot like rum and night swimming."

Will grinned. He had to agree there was nothing else like the beach at midnight.

"Let's take her home before she comes in here squealing like a baby about one ting or another."

"Yeah."

"What took you two so long?" Elizabeth asked, snapping her cell phone closed.

"We were talking about you."

"I'm sure you were."

The trio piled back into Jack's Jeep. Elizabeth didn't look at either of the others. Jack turned the radio off- he was getting a headache. His music would have to wait until he got some rum in him to play.

"You want to go home too, Will?"

"I have to." Jack nodded. He drove back to Elizabeth's home, which was in one of the nicer neighborhoods in the area. He pulled into her driveway. Elizabeth froze- there were lights on in her house. She mentally retraced her departure; she was sure she hadn't left any on. That could only mean one thing…

"I'll walk you to your door, Liz." She nodded.

"Night, Liz." Jack tipped his hat. Elizabeth waved.

"So uh…do you think…?"

"Yeah, this is going to be fun…"

"Liz, don't worry. He is still your father."

"I know. It just kinda gets awkward…"

"I'd imagine so."

"Don't worry about me Will. I have an early so I'll be heading to bed soon anyway."

"Alrighty then. Take care, Elizabeth." Will smiled and waited until she was safely inside before returning to the car.

Elizabeth kept her head down as she entered the living room. Perhaps she could sneak past.

"Miss Swan, where have you been? It is quite late. You could have at least left a note."

She hung her head. She wanted to ask him the same question but restrained. She didn't want to start a fight in the brief time he was actually home. "I was with my friends."

"Who and where?"

"Will and Jack. We went miniature golfing." Her father seemed content with her and dropped the subject. "Don't you have practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be there bright and early- like I always am."

"Good. Have you eaten? I made some dinner earlier. It's cool but you could reheat it."

"No thanks, I ate already. I got some homework to finish that I don't want to have to worry about over the weekend."

"You know I don't like you going out until all your work is done…Elizabeth."

"I know, I know." She knew what he wanted from her. Elizabeth went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She wasn't really tired, but she hoped if she lay around long enough sleep would eventually come. She put her music on softly and lay on her bed. She stared into her pillow. Her room seemed hot. She rolled over a few times then flung her blanket off. There was no more point in trying to sleep that night than there was any other. She flipped the switch to power the television. At least she didn't have to think about her insomnia. She watched the movie channel until all that was on were infomercials. The clock read nearly four. She climbed off her bed and went to get a glass of water. In the kitchen, Elizabeth peered through the curtains. It was nice early morning- perfect for running.

* * *

How b that chapter? Do tell...REVIEW 


	5. Saturday

Hi! Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm being shooed out of the room...HAPPY READING

* * *

The alarm clock beeped informing Elizabeth it was time to get up. She glared at the display. She has crashed only an hour ago there was no way she was getting up. Her hand fumbled around until she was able to turn the clock off without lifting her head. As soon as the racket ended she fell back to sleep. She was out until early afternoon. The air conditioner starting up awakened her. She lay in bed for a few minutes just staring out the window. This was the first time in awhile that she could wakingwoke up when it wasn't still dark outside. She rose to turn the lap on her dresser off. While said light was her favorite thing at night, it became noting but an annoyance in daylight. Before returning to bed she opened her window to let some fresh air in. Outside the sky was blue and the air was warm. Elizabeth smiled- it was amazing what a few hours of sleep could for one's mood. She dressed in a pair from of comfortable denim shorts and a t-shirt. Her phone rang, playing the chorus from her favorite song. She answered it- James had probably been trying to call her all morning.

"Liz?" The voice of the other line said.

"Yeah James, I'm here. What's up?"

"Whew Lizzie, are you okay? I called like a dozen times and Lindsay said weren't at practice this morning-"

"Don't freak. I was sleeping. I was working late and I guess I forget to set my clock…" It was only a partial lie- she did not need to admit she had been too exhausted to move.

"That's a relief. Hey Liz, my dad reserved us a table at the restaurant. Shall I pick you up around six?"

"Yeah, that's cool. That'll give me some time to put stuff together around here and do whatever else…"

"Great. I'll see you then. Love ya, Liz." The phone clicked. Elizabeth stuffed it in her pocket and inspected herself in the mirror. She couldn't go out with James like this. His family owned the one of the most fancy and acclaimed restaurants in the city. His family was so rich they owned a private beach. For now, she pulled her hair back and slipped on her fuzzy pink flip flops.

Her father had left already. He searched the table, but thereir was no sign of a note or anything to explain his departure.

"Typical." Elizabeth sighed. She took her water bottle from the refrigerator and refilled it with cold water. She placed a slice of wheat bread in the toaster. She wasn't exactly hungry, but she didn't want to run the risk of passing out again. Elizabeth tapped her fingers on the counter. Much like water boiling, toast never seemed to cook while one was watching. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hey." Elizabeth said.

"Liz! We missed you today. Kinda weird not having you around. You're like always there…"

"It's not really a big deal. I just slept in one day…"

"For someone else maybe…"

"I was tired, Linds. I ran already today anyway."

"So what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm going out to dinner with James later so I have to decide what I'm to wear and fix my hair and make-up and all that."

"Wow nice. I don't think I'd even have anything nice enough…"

"Are you kidding? Neither do I…oh crap Lindsay something's burning. I'll call you back later." Elizabeth threw the phone down. Black smoke plumed from the toaster. Choking, she hit the cancel button.

"Bad toaster." She scolded. This was part of the reason she didn't make eating a habit. On her way out she threw the charred toast in the trash. Her water would have to hold her over until dinner.

Elizabeth decided it was too beautiful a day to drive. She walked down the street- she had no destination in particular but loved wandering and thinking. A group of children zoomed past her on their bikes. Usually she would run and try to keep but today she was content simply enjoying the scenery. Flowers bloomed in the perfectly landscaped yards of her neighbors filling the air with the aroma many expensive perfumes sought to emulate. She put her hands behind her head and let her feet do the guiding. She walked past a park. The swings swaying in the gentle breeze called to her. She sat on the swing and watched three small boys playing tag. When she was that age she didn't visit the park that much. She hadn't been one for running and screaming. She much preferred the sea, even if that meant sitting in silence for hours watching waves come and go. Growing up, her fantasies were her best companions. Until. She forced the thought from her mind. The past didn't matter anymore. She was here no and no matter how long she strolled down memory lane it would take her to the same place.

"Elizabeth? Is that you? How are you?" Elizabeth's eyes rose from the sand. Her thoughts must have called him.

"I'm actually pretty good since I got some sleep. What's up with you?"

"Just getting some practice in. Jack was supposed to spar with me today, but he is MIA." Will held two wooden practice swords under his arm and his hair was swept back in a bandana. Will was in fencing- a hobby he claimed to have taken it up when he lived on the plains since he had nothing else to do, but Elizabeth remembered even when they were younger he was always swinging a stick pretending to fend off the bad guys. It was in the fencing classes that Will first met Jack.

"Fun."

"Well, you certainly aren't doing anything incredibly amusing yourself."

"I'm just blowing time."

"Make yourself useful then." Will pushed one of the swords into her hand. Elizabeth grinned. She often helped Will practice. She had even gone through a phase where she too wanted to take up the sport, but she dropped it after a runner at a track meet made a rude comment about it.

"I'd be honored to accept your challenge, Mr. Turner." She bowed. The pair moved to the field- the sand pit around swings was hardly anywhere to spar. Will got into his battle stance.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded. Will came at Elizabeth, his sword raised. She blocked though the force from his strike nearly toppled her to her back. He swung again. It was obvious he was holding back- if he wasn't she would never be able to keep up with him. Despite his assault she was mostly able to hold her ground. Will had taught her mostly defensive skills. Endless hours of vigorous training had honed Will's dexterity. Elizabeth's hand eye coordination wasn't anywhere near as good, but her raw speed made up for this.

"Too much for you." Will asked, he was getting fired up.

"Not likely." Elizabeth was just saying that. When Will actually tried, no one, who hadn't been training as diligently as he, could ever hope to challenge him. He pushed her sword down- leaving her defenseless. Elizabeth stumbled backwards and landed on her back.

"Checkmate." Smirking, Will touched his weapon to her chest.

"Will, you got me dirty." Elizabeth groaned and rubbed her hand, which was sore from gripping the sword. Will scratched the back of his head.

"Guess I got a little carried away." The enthusiasm drained from his eyes and he offered her a hand to stand.

"Don't sweat it. After all I could still run laps around you."

Elizabeth and Will went back to the swings. Elizabeth traced her foot in the sand, but Will kicked off- he was too tall to go high but he tried anyway.

"So you have a tournament soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah kinda, in like two weeks or so. Jack and I are still planning out our routine actually…I got some new tricks to show off and he has some rather creative ideas." His eyes glowed as he swung back and forth.

"Really?"

"If you want to see, you better be there. I'll give you all the details once I remember them."

"Sure, why not? At least I can laugh when you fall flat on your faces."

"Hey, that only happened once." Will chuckled as he recalled his past mishaps. When his phone rang, Will planted his feet to stop the swing and dug through the pockets of his cargo shorts to find it. Elizabeth used the moment to check the time on her own phone.

"Woah, it's Jack. This can only be interesting." Will flipped the phone open and was about to greet his friend but was beaten to it.

"Will! You love me right? How about helping a friend in need out?" Jack said in one breath. Will blinked. This would be very interesting indeed.

"Where are you, Jack. I thought we were practicing today, but no one was home and you weren't answering…"

"I felt like going out on the water today so I loaded up the boat in the car and headed down to the beach…"

"Not the boat we crashed into all those rocks with?"

"I wish you would have reminded me of that fact BEFOREI took her out. I just made it out of the shallows when I noticed I was sitting in a few inches of water so I scooped it out with my hat, but of course it was coming in much faster than my hands could move. Worse yet in the time I was trying not to sink I lost course so I was in a swamped boat without the slightest clue where I was. As logic would suggest, I jumped ship and started swimming. So to answer your first question I'm stranded on a small sand bar."

Will slapped his hand to his face. Jack never disappointed. Elizabeth studied Will, her eyebrows nearly to her hairline.

"There have to be other people out there. I mean how far could you have gotten?"

"Ahhh, maybe I'll ask these sea turtles where we are?"

"Jack are you seeing things? Try and find some shade so your mind doesn't shrivel away."

"All I see is sand and water. And sun. Lots of sun."

"And you can't swim back?"

"Wouldn't even know which way land is."

"Jack, how do you get yourself into these things….?"

"I just told you mate."

"Just hold on…I'll go look for you…somehow…oh and by the way Liz says hi."

"She's there? Hey you weren't fencing with her were you? You know how much I love beating her."

"I'll be sure to tell her. Stay where you are. I'll be there soon…"

Will put his phone away and leaned back as far as his arms would reach. "Jack sends his condolences for missing the chance to see you today."

"Excuse me while I go cry. What's his problem?"

"He is lost at sea."

"Funny."

"No really. I've shown you the holey boat right. Well, he took that out and it sank."

"Good riddance. He finally gorgot what he deserves."

"No, I'm sure he is enjoying this…Wanna go along when I try to rescue him. I should be able to track a boat down and there are only so many places he could be."

"Nope. I gotta head off. I got a date I have to get ready for."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"

"You can't be serious Will."

Will shrugged. He always thought she looked better without all the make-up and fancy clothes, but she wouldn't even hear the suggestion. "Go then, you don't

Want to keep the man waiting."

"See ya later, Will." Elizabeth left the park and started running home. She had stayed out too late- now she would have to hurry.

As soon as she got home, Elizabeth went into the shower. When she was done there, she wrapped a towel around her wet hair and opened her closet to decide what to wear. Her closet was overflowing with clothes- most of which she had only worn a few times. She sifted through various skirts and blouses none of which were up to her standards for the day. She cursed at the clock- she didn't have the time to be this picky. Finally she decided upon a long, frilly brown skirt and a silk top with a bow in the back. She took her dressiest sandals from her shoe rack returned to the bathroom where she ran the straightener through her hair. Her make-up completed the outfit. Elizabeth looked over her results in the body length mirror on the back of the door. She frowned- no matter what she did she never thought she was pretty. In the fear the wind would ruin her hair, she waited in the foyer. James' car pulled up. He too was dressed to kill. Elizabeth met him halfway up her walkway. James drew in a breath.

"You look…uh…stunning." He pulled her close. Even though she could never agree, Elizabeth lived to be praised.

"Nah." Her cheeks burned. James escorted her to the car.

"So you're feeling better right? I know you said you were tired and such. You certainly look better, that's for sure."

"Don't worry. I'm good. This time of year is always stressful. I just have to stay on top of things…"

"Hopefully I can help." James threaded is hand through Elizabeth's. She sighed. As they pasted the ocean Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from giggling. She wondered if Will found Jack or if he too became lost. Maybe she felt a little left out- that was surely an adventure.

"You see something funny?"

"Uh no…just thinking about a conversation I had earlier. It's nothing- just a passing thought."

"Don't frown. You're so much prettier when you smile." His hand climbed here arm. Elizabeth was getting goose bumps. She wished he would just pay attention to the rode.

The restaurant was a large brick building with blue shutters that stood some hundred yards from the bay. James clutched her hand as they entered. She stared straight ahead- convinced all eyes were judging her. The restaurant was crowded as usual, for those who didn't have reservation wait times could be up to two hours. The server seated them right away.

"So what you think?" James grinned from ear to ear.

"Impressive." Though she had attended a few of her father's corporate parties, this was by far the nicest restaurant she had ever been too.

"Pride and joy of the family. We built all this from nothing-" Elizabeth watched the sunset over the ocean as James continued to boast about his family. The waiter finally cut him off when he came to take their orders.

"Liz, I convinced my dad to let them serve us wine. It would a crime to eat food this good without it." Elizabeth nodded. From what she had seen in her encounters with the man, Mr. Norrington would give his son absolutely anything he wanted.

"What do want?" He asked. "It is all so good,good; it just really comes down to what you are in the mood for."

Elizabeth hadn't really even looked at the menu. It was thick with small print, more like a book than a menu. "Umm…surprise me since you seem to know more about this than me."

James tilted his head. "Fine…we shall both take the lobster then." The waiter grunted and walked off to the kitchen.

The couple passed the evening with idle small talk and smiles. By the time their food arrived, the combination of the incense from the candles and the wine had caused Elizabeth light-headedness. If James wasn't waiting for her to taste the food she wouldn't have eaten at all. The food was as wonderful as James had said, but Elizabeth's stomach just wasn't used to eating. Each bite brought her more queasiness. If James noticed she looked ill he didn't mention it. Chances are he didn't though- he was in the middle of some long winded story. Elizabeth swallowed more wine to combat the paleness she feared she was showing. For dessert the waiter served them the most elaborate cake Elizabeth had ever seen. It was so rich; she couldn't believe anyone could keep more than one bite down.

The candles burned low and the room cleared out. Elizabeth had her hands folded on the table in front of her - she was smiling. James reached across the table and touched her.

"Wanna go up to my family's condo?" He was already on his feet. Elizabeth nodded. The wine has left her less than lucid. He took her in his arms and they departed through the back door. As they walked along the dock, Elizabeth relied on James to steer her so she didn't fall into the dark water. The guard let them into the condo building and pointed the pair to the correct elevator. Elizabeth kept on hand on the railing on the other on her boyfriend for balance. Once he unlocked the door, he showed Elizabeth to the sofa.

"Want something to drink?" He asked. More wine was the last thing Elizabeth needed, but since he was pouring she didn't feel like turning him down. She sat down next to her- his arm draped around her shoulders.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed her neck. Elizabeth moaned. She closed her eyes- the lights, dim as they were, were like daggers to her eyes. James continued to caress Elizabeth. She lean her head on his shoulder and within minutes she was out.

When she finally opened her eyes again, the room was entirely dark. James was asleep next to her. She rubbed her eyes, trying to remember where she was. The clock on the far wall chimed- startling Elizabeth. She did a double take- the clock claimed it was three. She shook James.

"Wake up, I have to go home."

He groaned, but made no sign of awaking. "Lizzie, you make a great pillow don't move."

"James, I'm going to get in trouble if I don't come home. My father doesn't know where I am. Take me home." She said with more urgency. In reality, she wasn't even sure if your father was home, but she wasn't going to run the risk that he noticed her absence.

James woke up. "Really Liz? I'm so comfortable."

"I'm sorry."

He got his keys. For a moment, Elizabeth regretted her decision. James was having trouble walking in a straight line- she wasn't sure if him driving was a good idea. Elizabeth rushed to the parking lot; James stumbled behind her. He drove as fast as he did when he completely aware. Elizabeth held the door- the drive home seemed far longer than the ride there. At her home she climbed out of the car and waved him off nervously. It was late- the roads were mostly empty- he'd be okay. She was really bad at reassuring herself.

Her father was sitting at his desk, when Elizabeth walked in. "I hope you have a damn good explanation for this." He said without turning around. She didn't respond.

"It's almost three thirty Elizabeth. Where the hell have you been? For all I knew you could have been lost or dead somewhere."

"You could have called?"

"No, you could have picked up."

"My head hurts. I'm going to bed."

"Elizabeth Swan, don't think you can come marching in four hours after curfew without saying anything."

"I was with James. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep. I ran home as soon as I realized what time it was."

"Damnit Elizabeth, what were you doing for that long? What is wrong with you? Spending time with your friends is fine but you're pushing your luck. I'll lock you in your room if I find out your social life is interfering with your studies, track or your well-being. Now, go upstairs to bed or you'll never be able to get up tomorrow and DON'T ever let me see you doing this again."

Elizabeth shuffled up the stairs. Most of her father's lecture was lost on her since her head was in the clouds. She used the last of her energy to undress and climb into bed.


	6. Sleepless

More update cuz I had a lot of free time in the car to type

Note/ Clarifaction:

I mentioned earlier Will was adopted though I refere to his mother in this chapter as Mrs. Turner. This isn't a mistake. I'm aware (Obviously or I wouldn't have pointed it out)

WillxLiz will start eventually...just bare with me. I must get all the Liz torturing out of my system first...Huggles imaginary Will sitting next to her

...Pointless Emptiness...

* * *

Elizabeth woke up feeling sick to her stomach. Sweat covered her bed sheets. She sat up, which was quite a chore since her head felt as it was a rock. She looked to the clock, but she saw only a blur of red. She dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom- making a mess on her bed was one of the only things that would make the early morning worse for her. She collapsed on the cold tile and heaved into the toilet. As her stomach churned, Elizabeth made a mental note to yell at all her friends who suggested she ate. If she avoided food she was fine. Elizabeth stayed put until she was sure there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up. Her face had lost all its color- though she was less nauseous she was still plagued by the throbbing in her head and dizziness.

"Are you alright in there, honey?" Her father tapped his knuckles on the door.

"Uh…yeah…I'm good." She grasped at the door knob and pushed it open. He looked her over- her knees gave out and she toppled forward- he steadied her.

"Liz, you're sick." Elizabeth sure felt awful enough to be sick. Maybe she was sick- she hoped she was- then at least she could count on getting well.

"Don't worry about me. It's nothing. I'm just a little dizzy."

"You nearly pasted out. You have to take care of yourself. Don't make me worry about you."

"Dad, I'm okay. Really, I'm sure I just ate something that didn't agree with me-"

"Or did you drink too much?"

Elizabeth lowered her body onto the couch, resting her head on the throw pillow.

"Thought so. I'm not going to lecture you Liz. You are old enough to know what is safe to do…"

Shivers ran up Elizabeth's spine. She covered eyes with her forearm. It was getting painful to listen to her father's voice. "Why are you up so early?" She asked to change the topic of discussion.

"Oh. I was going fishing with the guys, but now….I don't want to leave you if you're sick."

She rolled over, wondering why he suddenly cared about leaving her alone. "No, don't let me foil your plans. I don't have anything to do today. I'll just sleep."

"Liz…"

"Dad, go have fun. I know how hard you work…" The man frowned. She could tell he wanted to go. He probably felt awkward around her while she was ill.

"You sure?"

"Go, it'll be sunrise soon. All the fish will be gone…"

"Okay Liz, take it easy." He grabbed his fishing gear. "I'll have my phone so if you need anything…" The man left. Elizabeth knew that when he fished he never left his phone on- they needed silence so as to not scare the fish away.

Elizabeth lay on the sofa until the room stopped spinning. She was grateful she had woken up; at least she had gotten the opportunity to speak with her father before he left again. When she lay still, she wasn't suffering too much, but Elizabeth hated doing nothing. Her father was right; she was wasting too much time. She had to focus on school and track. What was she thinking when she ditched practice that previous morning. She sat up- there was time to make up for the mistake. She went back to her room to grab her Ipod from her dresser. She put on her running clothes and shoes. She knew she this wasn't the smartest idea she ever had, but in her mind slacking was even worse.

When she first took off running, Elizabeth feared she going to pass out. She turned her music up as loud as it would go. She would listen to only that, ignoring any conscious thoughts. As she fell in pace, she forgot her misery and just ran. Hours passed; her legs became numb. She loved very little else more than the exhilarating feeling that came with knowing you could run forever. She hadn't taken her watch so she had no idea what time it was, but since it was daylight she assumed it was around nine or ten. She wished she had taken her water bottle. She stopped and looked around- she hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going. A car horn sounded and she jumped.

"Elizabeth Swan! What the heck?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Will was tremendously talented at finding her.

"Morning Will!" She tried to sound enthusiastic but her throat was too dry for faking. The person in the passenger seat said something to Will, he nodded and the back door slide open.

"My mom insists we pick you up so get in or I'll be forced to use alternative methods."

Elizabeth nodded and hopped aboard. She had gotten her work-out for the day and anyway saying no to Will was not something she was practically skilled at. She slid the door of the minivan shut and strapped the seatbelt. Will touched his foot to the accelerator and they drove off. Of all her friends, Will was by far the best driver. She couldn't recall a single instance where he sped or took a stupid chance- at least when Jack wasn't involved. He pulled into his driveway, hitting the button to open the garage door before he got out. Will lived in a single story wood house. The lawn was neat and an apple tree grew to the left of the bay window.

"So why were you out so early?" Mrs. Turner asked. She was a short woman with dark brown hair that she wore tucked behind her ear. Though it was clear she was young, she had worry lines etched into her face. She wore black slacks and a violet sweater.

"I always run in the mornings. The world is more peaceful then…" Elizabeth smiled. The car beeped as Will locked the doors.

"Good thing I saw you running so I was able to give you a lift."

"Will, I run all the time. I wasn't going to drop dead if I went a few more blacks."

"I don't know…knowing you you've probably been out since daybreak."

"Nope." Elizabeth had to deny that- he was kidding around. If he learned the truth he'd freak out. "Where were you two coming from?"

"Uh…church…same as every Sunday morning."

"Come on, Liz. I make pancakes every Sunday morning too."

Elizabeth sat on a stool in the kitchen while Will went to his room to change out of good clothes. She watched Will's mom gather ingredients.

"So how are you Lizzie? I hear you're quite the star around school."

"Oh really? I don't know I'd go that far…"

"Don't be so modest, dear. If you work hard for something, you should reap the rewards." Elizabeth smiled as Will walked in.

"Whoa! Elizabeth smiling, what'd you say to her?" Mrs. Turner laughed.

"Don't just stand there Will. Set the table. You're hungry right, Elizabeth?" She switched on the stove to heat up the skillet. Elizabeth looked up.

"Don't tell me, you ate before you went out running."

"I…I'm not really in the mood for food." Elizabeth wasn't going to eat- she didn't want to have a repeat of that morning.

"If you run a lot, you need to eat- unless you want to make yourself sick."

Will placed a glass of orange juice in front of Elizabeth. "We tell her that all the time. But I think she may be going deaf." She drank the juice. If they knew what food did to her, they would stop trying to feed her. That wouldn't happen though since she planned on never letting anyone find out.

After they were finished eating and the dishing put in the dishwasher, Elizabeth and Will retreated to his room. She sat on his bed, leaning against the wall.

"What is this?" Elizabeth held up a pirate hat that resembled the one Jack wore everywhere. Will dove for the hat.

"Just a prop for our routine…"

"That reminds me. What happened with Jack?"

"He was at the Taco Shack down by the beach."

"He made all that up then…"

"Uh I don't think so…He was dripping wet. You never know with him…"

"True that. He has ways of doing things I'd never thought possible."

"Make you jealous?"

"Excuse me."

"Hey, you never gave me that book you borrowed back. My collection is incomplete without it." He pointed to his bookshelf. There was an empty spot where volume one would go. Never-the-less, he had a very impressive collection of mangas.

"I forgot, sorry, I just don't have the time to be reading…"

Then I guess you don't have time for this either." Will tossed her the box to a Playstation 2 game. Elizabeth looked from it to Will.

"So it finally did come out?" Last summer the two of them had been so excited when they heard the announcement of the game's release date. They had tracked down any and all information about it until school began. Then she became busy and found other uses for her time.

"Yeah last month. The date got delayed. You can take it if you want. I beat it. I'm playing Grandia III now. Sorta, I'm actually stuck. I should give up though it just isn't worth it."

"Thanks, but I don't even know where my system is…Want me to try?"

"Be my guest just don't smash it when you die or at least take the game out before you do." Will pressed the red button on the console and the television and handed her the controller. She lay on her stomach in front of the television. No sooner had she loaded his game, did her phone ring.

"Why did you even take that thing running?"

"Habit. What why don't I get a turn?"

"Frustrating isn't it."

When Elizabeth didn't answer the call went through to her voice mail. The noise the phone made as a reminder got so annoying she checked it.

"James right?'

"Yeah." She opened her voice mail and played the message.

"Hey Liz, what's up? Hope ya had fun last night and didn't get into too much trouble. You were so beautiful last night…absolutely stunning. I love you so much- every moment we're apart tears my heart apart. I'm thinking about you, Lizzie."

Elizabeth closed the phone before her face could go completely beet red. Will leaned closer.

"Did your man say something naughty?" He reached for the phone, but Elizabeth shoved it into her pocket.

"None of your business."

"Oh dare, so how was your date with Norry last night? Or is that none of my business either."

"It was fun. The food was incredible-"

"Oh so you ate with him. Guess our food isn't good enough for you."

"No…that's not it. James was so excited- he really wanted me to enjoy myself. I couldn't let him down."

Will shook his head. "Cuz I've never gone out of way to please you…"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Who wouldn't want to be thrilled with the opportunity to eat at the most well to do joint in town especially alone with your love." He rolled his eyes, making no attempt to hide his sarcasm.

"Will!"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey I didn't mean anything by that…just teasing you. Get a sense of humor."

"No, you weren't. You hate him and you hate me spending time with him."

"Come on. I never said that."

"You don't have to- I'm not daft."

"I just don't get why you like him. He's rich, insensitive, and boring. That's all I'm going to say on the topic…"

"Will you don't even know him. And just so you know we can say some nasty stuff about you and you're crew too."

"And I'm sure you do- our badges of honor."

"Oh you sound like Jack."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment….hey how'd you survive this long? I'm KO'ed in like a few minutes."

"The game? I wasn't even watching. Once you get used to the battle system, it's not that hard. Well, you got to be patient…or in my case distracted."

"Nah, you're just talented…at like everything."

"Stop kidding around. That's so far from the truth…I suck at so many things…"

Will chucked his shoe at her.

"What was that for?" She rubbed her arm where the shoe hit.

"Putting yourself down."

"Why it's the truth?"

"I'm not arguing with you- just play the game. After wasting like forty hours on it, I want to at least see the ending…"

"Will! Come over here I need to talk to you."

"Mom's calling. Be right back. You want anything while I'm up?"

"No, I'm good though I will be better after this guy dies…" Will chuckled as he left. Elizabeth continued tapping the X button. She was having trouble believing Will had played this game for forty hours. To her the investment of that time was only worth it if the story, characters and battle system were all good- this game seemed drab in all those aspects. Maybe Will had too much free time on his hands…

One of her characters struck the finishing blow. She pushed the controller away for the generic after boss battle cut-scene. A few lines in, she realized Will would probably want to see this. She pressed start to pause it then lay her head on her hands to wait for Will.

Will returned to find Elizabeth still sprawled on the bed- only she was sleeping now. He picked the controller up- he'd let her sleep while he played. Her respite was short lived- as soon as he took control the game, a rather loud scene started. He hurried to lower the volume, but the damage was already done. Elizabeth grumbled.

"Morning Liz."

"Oh crap, I didn't-"

"Yip, but its okay. Games had a very similar effect on me on many different occasions."

"Ahh yeah. The game…I'm just tired."

"Really? What time did you get up?"

"I don't know…" She didn't even want to imagine what he'd say if she told him that she never really went to sleep.

"Did Norry keep you out too late then?" Will nudged her in the ribs. "Oh wait forget that…none of business." He tickled her until she rolled around and nearly crashed off the bed.

"Cut it out." Tears of laughter formed in her eyes.

"What am I doing something? I hadn't noticed. Hey what's so funny?"

"Will?"

"Yeah." He gave up his tickling and stared earnestly at her.

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking that I really haven't laughed this hard in forever…."

"Glad to make your day, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth positioned her head so it was almost resting on his leg. Will's mouth hung open- he was unsure what to do. He wanted to hold her, but she had made it clear in the past that she wasn't the touchy-feely type or not around him at least. A few strands of hair fell into her closed eyes. He brushed them back. The warmth of her face caused his hand to tingle. He spoke her name, his voice only a murmur.

"Yeah?" Will withdrew his hand as her eyes opened. He inhaled at the sight of her deep brown eyes. They were glossy as if she would fall back to sleep at any moment.

"Uh….just sleep…"

"Sleep…? Just five more minutes…"

"Oh Liz…" Her eyes were closed, but her breath wasn't steady enough for her to be asleep. Will covered her up with his blanket. "Why do you do this to yourself?" No answer came as Elizabeth had fallen fast asleep. Will muted the television and continued his game. As guilty as it made him feel, his eyes roamed back to his sleeping friend.

Will stirred Elizabeth awake. Her phone had wrong three times. After the second consecutive time, he had checked to see who it was.

"Liz, your dad is calling."

"What? How'd it get to be six?"

"Twelve, one, two, three, four and five passed."

"No, really…" She grabbed her phone.

"You feel asleep like six hours ago."

"Crap Will, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Hell no, for all I know that could be the only sleep you've gotten all weekend." Elizabeth gave Will a face and answered her ringing phone.

"Hey, Dad. Is everything okay?"

"Elizabeth you told me you weren't going out and I come home early to find you not here."

"I just went for a run…"

"You couldn't move earlier how could you run?"

"It passed. I'm fine now."

"Fine Elizabeth do what you want. Just come home, you have school tomorrow." Elizabeth closed her phone. He had a lot of guts lecturing her about not being home.

"You're fine now? Meaning you weren't earlier?"

"Will stop, just stop. I must be a horrible person since no matter what I do; I can't please either of you. What do you want from me?" Hot tears threatened to fall.

"Elizabeth?" He reached for her, but she pushed him away.

"I have to go Will. I'm sorry." She pushed past him out the door. Will stood in his door frame, confused.

"Will did you say something mean to her?" His mom asked, appearing from her room across the hall.

"I don't know…I just asked if she was alright…"

"Guess we can take that as a no then?"

Will nodded. "The sun'll freeze over before she tells me why though."

* * *

So? Please review!!!!!!!! Yeah I'm beggin' Thanky. 


	7. Guiltless

Hi XD I'm back with more...

It took me awhile to write this...I seriosuly hope this doesn't seem forced or overdone. If ya don't like it tell me, please.

Thanks to my reivewers. Ya really make my day

* * *

"Two weeks from today we will have the chance to avenge last year's humiliation. In our final meet of the year, we face off against our ultimate rivals. Yes, the same ones who sent us packing last year. But we have had a year to reflect on that and they will learn not to mess with us. We will not repeat our past mistakes. So I ask you ladies, in the final weeks of the season, do not hold anything back." Elizabeth addressed the whole track team- such was her duty as captain. The coach gave her thumbs up as the girls cheered. Elizabeth loved enthusing her teammates for that was the only time when some of them felt even a sliver of the passion she did.

"Time to stretch, we do not have any time to lose." Elizabeth's words whipped the runners back into order. She had let them have enough time to celebrate, but not too much so no focus was lost. Much to many of the other girls' displeasure, Elizabeth ran practice like boot camp. Since popular vote had elected her as captain –an oddity as Elizabeth was only a Junior- the slackers who only stuck around for bragging rights had all quit. Rumor had it Elizabeth had told them off- chastising them for wasting their time on something they didn't love. This year no other team had come anywhere near defeating them- an almost polar opposite of the previous one where poor leadership and overall apathy had led to an all time low in team unity. Only a select few individuals had had any success. The school loved Elizabeth as the savior of their track team and its greatest athlete.

"Sometimes your pep talks scare me a little." Lindsay said as they stretched.

"If fear is what works, than so be it." Elizabeth reached well past her toes, feeling the burn as she pulled her muscles to their limit.

"Why are you so flexible, Liz? I'm lucky if I can reach my toes and you're-"

Elizabeth pushed her friend's back until she reached as far an Elizabeth had. Lindsay screamed in agony. "What the hell Liz?"

"See you can be just as flexible, but you're not because you shy away from pain."

"Damn right, that killed."

"Then don't complain…" Elizabeth shook her arms and legs out. "Let's go for an hour run over the usual course- then we'll commence the drills."

"Aww Liz, you're ruthless. Are you sure this isn't about a personal vendetta?"

"Lindsay, my feeling have nothing to do with my duties to work ya'll silly." Elizabeth cackled as she took off running. Lindsay and another runner exchanged glances. They ran after Elizabeth, but neither would ever catch her.

During practice Elizabeth pushed herself far past when she ran for leisure. While her teammates were running on the street, she ran up grassy hills and stairs. In her mind, it was a practice wasted if every muscle in her body didn't ache at its end. An hour of sprinting was nothing for Elizabeth- if anything, it went by too fast. At the end of her run, she gathered on the track with the rest of her team where the coach called a much needed water break. Elizabeth had fallen into the habit of not drinking water while training, claiming it built up endurance. While the others rested, Elizabeth helped set up the blocks for the agility drill. Lindsay crept up behind Elizabeth as she aligned the blocks with the yellow line.

"Hey! What was that for?" Elizabeth wiped the water Lindsay had squirted at her from her face. "I'm doing something here."

"Whoa Liz, I just don't wantcha to get dehydrated."

"I know what I'm doing…It is better to suffer now than during a race."

"But if you die now, there will never be a race."

"Seriously stop. You must think I'm really weak." Lindsay took a step back. She had long ago gotten used to Elizabeth's devotion to track. The remainder of the practice ran as smoothly as ever- Elizabeth would have it no other way.

"So Liz, you wanna go to the forest with me, Eric and the gang later? Or do you already have plans with James?" Lindsay was changing back into her street clothes and trying to read the screen on her phone at the same time.

"Are you kidding? I have so much schoolwork I'll be busy 'til tomorrow morning…"

"What? Who cares? We only have like two months left this year. You only have to pretend like your trying in the beginning of the year."

"You'll regret that later." Elizabeth took her stack of books in her arm. "But who am I to stop you as long as you're here on time tomorrow morning."

"Right, shoulda known that is all you care about."

"Lindsay don't put words in my mouth." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as Lindsay juggled the junk that threatened to crash out of the locker. Lindsay slammed it- the shockwave caused nearby lockers to shake.

"Well then I'll be seeing you Elizabeth. Have fun studying. Like ya always do…."

"Yes fun…" Elizabeth smiled and waved. She hauled her books to the parking lot. Luckily for her arms, she had driven that morning. It would have been hell to walk home while carrying three textbooks with nearly one thousand pages each. Elizabeth still had a long walk to her car- the Juniors got the worst spots.

"Good afternoon Lizzie." Jack took off his hat and borrowed.

"Cuz that's not creepy…" Elizabeth closely inspected the spot on her car where he had been leaning to ensure he hadn't scratched anything. He smirked and waved his hands in the air.

"I was in the area, I saw this car and I don't know anyone rich enough to have one."

"Did you just eat onions?"

"Ummm no why?"

"Oh I was just hoping you didn't always smell like this." Elizabeth pushed past him to open her car- a difficult task when your hands are full of books. Jack caught her Physics book as it toppled out of her grasp.

"Will has this same stone block. Damn waste of paper, it is."

"Damn waste of oxygen you are." She wrestled her book from his grasp and chucked it in the back sheet with the others.

"Hey no need to be cruel Lizzie. So where is your boyfriend?"

"If he were here, you'd be in a heap on the ground."

"Doubt Norry could dance with Jack Sparrow. He'd be afraid to break a nail." Jack's own nails suddenly fascinated him. Elizabeth cringed at the dirt built up under them.

"I could though." Elizabeth climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door on Jack's face before he could muster up a comeback. She turned her radio on and drove away without even bothering to check if she was going to hit Jack. Half way home, she silenced the music. The songs the radio station played got annoying after hearing them repeated day after day. She needed to bring her own CDs.

Elizabeth set her heavy load down on the desk in her room. She picked up a few stray garments and garbage that littered her wooden floor as she made her way to the back of the room to open her window. It was a nice night, but an open window was the closest she would get to it. Elizabeth plugged her Ipod into the speakers and turned the volume as low as it could be with her still able to hear it across the room. She got comfortable in her chair and started on her homework. Her phone rang once, but since whoever it was didn't call back she assumed it wasn't anything urgent and didn't even waste the time seeing who it had been. She only got up after both her legs threatened to fall asleep. As she hobbled out the door, she cursed herself for sitting on them. It was then she realized it was already past midnight. She sighed in disbelief. For Elizabeth, time flew when she was studying.

After walking up and down her stairs a few times, to loosen her joints Elizabeth returned to her room and lie on her bed. She pulled her blanket over herself- the breeze entering through her window caused the temperature to plummet. Elizabeth wasn't tired, but it felt good on her back to lie after sitting still for over five hours. The bright overhead light hurt her eyes. Never the less she refused to be in the dark. Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched so she could reach her bag. From it, she withdrew Will's manga. Since she only had a few pages left, Elizabeth finished reading quickly. She would have to trade it back to Will for the next volume. Unfortunately, she had nothing to do now though. All her schoolwork was finished- she had even gotten a bit ahead. It was one-thirty so there probably wouldn't be anything worth watching on television. She squeezed her pillow- five and a half hours until she had to be at school. Finally, she decided to blow the rest of night on her computer. There was always something mindless to entertain one's self with on the internet.

The next morning brought Elizabeth only more aches and pains. Weight lifting had always been the hardest part of track for her. Aside from in her legs, Elizabeth wasn't exceptionally strong. She constantly tried to correct this, but no matter how much weight training she did her body remained toothpick like. This fact didn't depress her too much as her extreme lightness was a major source of speed. Elizabeth shifted in her seat, trying and failing to find a position where her arms didn't feel as if they were about to fall off.

"Something climbing up you?" Will asked, looking up from checking his homework against hers.

"No. My muscles hurt…"

"Ahhh. You trued lifting weights that weigh more than you again right?"

Elizabeth frowned. She was unsure if she could truthfully deny that. Will tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you sure this is right?" He squinted at his paper, his eraser hanging over his paper.

"Yeah I am. I asked about it yesterday."

"Great! Why didn't you tell sooner…I was working on this for like three hours last night. I only came up with any answer because Jack was about to pour soda on my paper."

"You were doing homework with him around?"

At practice. We had a lot of down time that I didn't want to waste."

Elizabeth shrugged. She rarely risked studying during track, as she feared it would shatter her train of thought. "Oh Will I need volume two." Will's face morphed into a confused look. Elizabeth wondered if it was the homework or her words. A second later, his eyes glowed with realization.

"Will?"

"What? Oh yeah…I'll bring it for you tomorrow. I think I get this now…Yeah, finally I am right." Elizabeth turned away to leave him alone in his moment of celebration. The teacher stood in the front of the class waiting for everyone's attention. She stepped on Will's foot to bring his mind back to the classroom.

"I know how you all dread my tests. I am well aware that you spread stories my test are impossible." A few snickers interrupted him. The teacher cleared his throat. "As a reward for your hard work this year, I'd like to spare you from another grueling exam."

"What's the catch?" Someone called out. The teacher smiled.

"Nice observation. In place of a test, I have developed a project that will greatly test your knowledge. I expect great work from you all. I will allow you to work in pairs if you are so inclined. Just keep in mind; I will look extra forward to seeing what two minds can do. I have plotted out everything you need to do on a sheet I will pass out as you leave. For now, I would like you to work on the homework. If there are any questions, I shall be in the back as always."

"And here he made it sound as if he were doing us a favor." Will groaned.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Well at least we can work together."

"We can?" Elizabeth generally steered clear of group projects. She always ended up doing all the work on them that was the only way she knew it was right. Will grinned as the idea grew on him. A school related endeavor might be the only opportunity he'd get to be around Elizabeth before the end of the year.

"Yeah. What you think I'm smart enough to get through this-"

"Uh huh. If you weren't smart you wouldn't be getting all A's in the classes we don't share."

"Oh it'll just be more tolerable to work together."

"For you maybe…"

Will had a strong urge to beat his head off the desk. He settled for gripping his seat though. Elizabeth wouldn't talk to him at all if he did anything abnormal. The bell rang springing them from first hour. It was going to be a long day for Will…

Elizabeth attempted to sleep through PE, but as an unfortunate coincidence would have it, Jack had transferred into her class after his fourth schedule change of the semester. PE had been her favorite class since it was mindless until Jack turned it into the torment Elizabeth hour. Rumor had it he was even behaving now so another teacher wouldn't kick him out of class. The class was currently on the tennis unit. Elizabeth was content sitting out and watching, but Jack wasn't content until he had hit her square between the eyes. The teacher told him to be more careful- failing to notice that all Jack's accidents involved Elizabeth.

"Come play with me Miss Swann." Jack howled across the court. Elizabeth completely ignored him. Anyone talking to Jack got weird looks so she avoided him in public.

"Going death are we?" Jack swaggered across an occupied court- batting the ball that flew at him away. Elizabeth picked up a racket and pretended to be part of the game her friends were having. Another ball made contact with Elizabeth's arm. One of her friends whipped his racket at Jack.

"Hey I certainly didn't deserve that." Jack rubbed his head, feeling around for the inescapable bump that would form any moment.

"Just stop- the worst thing you can do is fuel him. He lives for that." Elizabeth stopped her friend from arguing the point.

"Just think you always look bored Lizzie. Trying to brighten your day…" Elizabeth yawned- she didn't find his antics the least bit amusing.

Elizabeth found time in her other classes to get some shuteye. Even if they noticed, her teachers never called her on sleeping. She repeatedly scored the highest on tests and always handed assignments in early; they didn't dare question her academic habits. By lunch, Elizabeth was able to keep her eyes open, but decided to drink some caffeinated soda for an extra boost. In general, Elizabeth avoided anything carbonated- it too upset her stomach- but today she really had a taste for soda. Maybe her body craved the sugar. As she was standing in the lunch line, a hand slid around her waist. Elizabeth jumped at the feeling of suddenly being touched.

"Don't freak Lizzie. It's just me." James' face was inches from hers. He kissed her on the cheek before she could respond. Elizabeth sighed and let James hold her. His hands never left her as they walked back to their table.

"Sup Liz?" Lindsay asked. She and her boyfriend were sharing a hamburger, but from Elizabeth's perspective Eric tasted more of Lindsay than the hamburger. Elizabeth shrugged. James pulled her onto his lap. One of his hands crept up her arm and the other rubbed her thigh. She wanted to use the lunch period to look over her Chemistry assignment, but this was impossible with James all over her.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Elizabeth pried herself free. She had allowed James to indulge himself long enough.

"Want me to come Liz?" Lindsay asked. Elizabeth shook her head. Lindsay looked far too comfortable to move.

In the bathroom, Elizabeth splashed cold water on her face. She cringed at the sight of her reflection. Most of her hair was sticking out of her loose ponytail and her make-up her either smeared or wore off. Usually she would make all haste at remedying this, but she was just too fatigued to think let alone groom herself properly. As she left Elizabeth stretched. She was glad no one else was in the room as she was sure she had moaned at least once.

Her friends weren't where she had left them. It didn't take her long to locate them as the lunchroom had fallen into a bit of commotion. Elizabeth crept over to where James and a dozen others were gathered. Razor sharp nails clawed at her arm.

"Some friends you got there Liz." Jack glared at her. Elizabeth pulled away, returning the evil look.

"What the hell is going on Jack?"

"Oppression. We were coming back from buying lunch- minding our own business as much as we ever do….Some big jock type trips Kay. I was like you better not have planted your foot there on purpose. He just laughed and stepped on her tray. I thrust him with me pencil a few times, your lovely boyfriend enters the stage and tells us to keep our mouths shut. I promptly ran as not to reach a similar fate."

"So you caused this?"

"Come on Elizabeth even you can't believe that." He knocked her on the head- listening to see if it was hollow. "All you rich, popular people are jerks, savvy?" Elizabeth watched the face-off between her boyfriend and Will and Kayla. She wished she could hear what they were saying but too many others were screaming.

"Well aren't you going to stop Norry? Or do you not care if Will gets hurt? Never mind you don't want all these people to even know you talk to him…"

"I hate you Jack. Leave me alone. I never want to see you again." Elizabeth sprinted around the corner pushing past a few stunned students. Jack didn't stick around much longer after she left- the deans were coming and if he was even at the scene, it would instantly be his fault. Personally, he didn't care if the blame fell on him, but he didn't want to give Norrington the gratification of winning. Elizabeth watched –out of sight of anyone involved in the conflict- as the deans ordered everyone back to their seat. Norrington smirked- he knew he could get away with almost anything. Will had to carry the terrified Kayla from the scene. He was looking in Elizabeth's direction- she could swear he was starring at her. His disappointed eyes might as well have been daggers. Elizabeth bit her lip until she tasted blood.

During Elizabeth's second week of high school, she had tripped on the newly waxed floor. Food and water had spilled all over her clothes. All else had been forgotten and everyone had erupted in laughter. Elizabeth remembered searching for a rock to crawl under. Kayla had been the one to pull her up and get her out of the jeering eye of the student body. Of course, she had to wear the stained, wet clothes for the rest of the day since no one was home to bring her clean ones…

Will walked past Elizabeth- most likely on his way to the washroom to rid himself of the stickiness from the spilled soda. She attempted to become one with the wall, but Elizabeth lacked the talents of a chameleon.

"You know the world is a boring place when you can't even chant…."

"What? Wait…you were chanting? And then you wonder why you started such chaos."

"Oh no Elizabeth we weren't hurting anyone. We were having fun. Your _man_ made Kayla cry. If this wasn't school…"

"Will?"

"I just hate when someone finds it necessary to pick on others. We should all be able to be who we are without fear of being pushed or teased…"

"You shoulda just walked away."

"Liz I have no intention of ever abandoning my friends." Will winked at Elizabeth as he disappeared into the boy's bathroom.

"Same here." She screamed at the door. It slammed shut and she slumped against the wall to wait for him.

"You need something?" Will tilted his head towards her and pulled her up so she was standing straight.

"No. I just wanted to ask you when we can work on that project…"

"Oh sure. I'm not free after school. I teach lessons and then practice…Tomorrow maybe I could sneak off a tad early…I don't know. I'll call you. You're attached to your phone so that should work. Crap Norry same me. If he asks why we were talking, tell him you totally put me in my place. Don't have to get him mad at you too…" Will walked off. Elizabeth stood there- a baffled expression plastered on her face.

"Lizzie so sorry." James weaved his fingers through Elizabeth's. "I had to silence some annoying losers." Elizabeth nodded and clung to his arm. She forced any lingering guilt from her mind. Those three had chosen to make a scene. It wasn't her fault if they were weird. James hugged her. Elizabeth was glad she was nothing like them.


	8. Unspoken

Hai. I know its been nearly eons since I've last updated. Sorry. I just didn't feel like writing, but yay maybe I got over that. I'm going to try and not take forever anymore

Thanky very much to those who reviewed. Ye are apprieciated Glomps

* * *

Elizabeth closed her phone as soon as she saw the familiar headlights rounding the corner. It was Will's car - nearly a half-hour later then he told Elizabeth he would pick her up. In the time she had been sitting on the bench outside the main entrance to the school, the evening light had waned. The lights attached to the building bathed Elizabeth in their gentle glow. Will rolled down the window on the passenger side.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. Practice took much longer than I expected. See Jack and I were trying to teach the little ones a few last minute moves for their competition tomorrow. It was a grand old time and I guess we just lost track of time."

"Will, stop trying to justify your actions. I really could care less if you came on time or not. It is okay."

"No, it's not. I don't like making my friends-"

"Will, just forget about it."

"I called you a few times so you wouldn't get worried...but it of course was busy."

"I was talking to James. See I had something to occupy myself. And I wasn't worried."

"Well, I would have been." Will grumbled as he reached over the seat to open the door for her. Elizabeth yanked on the handle, threw her belongings into the backseat and plopped herself into the seat.

"So where to?" Will asked before leaving the school parking lot so he did not go the wrong way.

"Uhhh….can we go to my house there is some stuff I have to do. Then if you want, we can go to your house to work on the project."

"Fine with me. I'll take you wherever you need to go." Will smiled. He turned in the direction of Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth stared out her window in silence.

"So how was your afternoon?" Will asked to break the quiet as they waited at a red light.

"Um fine…" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as if he had asked her something completely absurd. She was still looking out the window. Will's eyes wandered to Elizabeth. He frowned at the back of her head.

"The light is green." Elizabeth said the slightest bit of frustration evident in her voice. Will returned his focus to driving. He would have more success driving through a brick wall than getting Elizabeth to speak to him.

"You can stay here if you want. I won't be too long…" Elizabeth said as Will pulled into her driveway.

"Oh no, I'll go with you unless of course you don't want me to."

"Do whatever you want." Elizabeth reached behind her to pick up her things, but Will stopped her.

"I'll get them." Elizabeth shrugged. Will grimaced as she shut the car door hard enough to shake the entire vehicle. He hung a few paces behind Elizabeth. She unlocked the door and slipped inside. The door slammed shut behind her. Will had to set the bags down so his hand would be free to grab the handle. He made sure to take his shoes in the foyer. In his own home, he never did but he was sure Elizabeth had some expensive carpet and she'd kill him if he got even the tiniest speck of dirt on. Elizabeth quickly turned on a light. She took her bags from Will.

"Watch television or something." Elizabeth threw him the remote she had taken from the end table. Will obeyed- doubting that Elizabeth would be ready as fast as she claimed. Elizabeth ran up the stairs. She dumped her bag on the floor of her room- sorting the mess into two piles: clothes that needed washing and various other things. The clothes she deposited atop her laundry bin and she swept everything else back into her bag. Elizabeth levered the door open with her back and heaved her laundry basket into her arms. It was heavy- if she didn't find asking for help to be as great a sin as she did, she would have called Will right up for assistance. She lugged the basket down the stairs. As she passed Will, he looked up from the television.

"So how many channels do you….whoa…Liz let me help you or you'll kill your back." Will rose from the leather sofa to aid Elizabeth, but she pulled away.

"Don't worry about me Will. I'm just going to throw these in the washer than we can go." Will put his hands up and backed away. He went back to flipping through Elizabeth's plethora of television channels.

Elizabeth made sure the basement light was on before starting down the stairs. It was hard enough walking with her load; the dark would make it near deadly. She walked straight to the washer- not wanting to spend any more time in the basement than she had to. The basement was too quiet for her liking. Elizabeth tended to avoid it even if it meant skipping doing her laundry some weeks. The only time she wasn't completely freaked stepping past the first step was when there was another in the home. Mostly Elizabeth and her father used the room as storage for things neither of them needed anymore but didn't want to throw away. When she first moved here, Elizabeth recalled depositing much of her old belongings down there. Of course, she couldn't prove this as she swore never to search through any of the piles of boxes. After the machine was properly loaded and started, Elizabeth treaded back upstairs turning the light off after she shut the door. Her imagination ran wild in the dark…

Elizabeth inspected her house for anything else that desperately needed cleaning. The kitchen was nearly spotless- not a single dirty dish, but then again she rarely used it. Will turned off the television.

"We waiting for that to dry?"

"Nah, no need. I'll just put it in the dryer when I get home. No need to make you stick around any longer…" She didn't much like that idea, but she would never admit that to him.

"We could work here." Will suggested.

"No, it's fine. You haven't been home all day and sure your mom doesn't appreciate that."

Will stood up. "Speaking of parents, does your father get home really late?"

Elizabeth froze- her arm in the process of getting her sweater from the hooks on the wall. "Uh yeah. Pretty late. It depends though." In truth, she had not seen her father for almost two weeks. She figured an urgent business trip had come up and he had been too busy to inform her of this.

"You need to leave a note. You don't want him to worry about you…"

Elizabeth pulled the sweater over her head. "He doesn't care…" She mumbled. Will stuck his foot into his shoe refusing to waste the time untying them. As they left, Elizabeth turned on the porch light. Light gave the illusion of life.

It was a cloudy night- the sky had a yellowish glow and the air was muggy. Elizabeth sighed. The humidity always ruined her hair. She climbed back into Will's car.

"Good things its Friday." Will said.

"Huh?" Elizabeth looked up. He pointed to the clock. It was half past eight. They had tried to meet to work on the project all week, but Elizabeth wasn't free until late and Will's mother disliked him out past nine on school nights. Will put the radio on- he didn't feel like sitting through another silent car ride.

A light rain had started as Will and Elizabeth were driving. Elizabeth pulled her hood over her head to block the rain from wetting her hair. The front door was unlocked so they walked d right in. Mrs. Turner looked up from the book she was reading.

"There you are. I was hoping you'd get here before it started raining. Hello there, Elizabeth. How are you, dear?" The woman smiled warmly.

"I'm okay. Kinda tired but otherwise fine." Elizabeth responded.

"I'm going to get a snack. You want something?" Will asked walking into the kitchen. As always, Elizabeth shook her head. She leaned against the sofa's armrest while waiting for Will to come out of the kitchen.

"I hope you two aren't waiting to the last minute to work. You know you may think it's all well so long as it gets done but think about the pressure you're putting on yourself…"

"Actually we're not. I never procrastinate. We have until a week from today, but one of us is always busy so it is best if we just do it now."

"Will busy… don't make me laugh. I wish some of your promptness would rub off on him."

"Hey what'd ye say about Will?" Will asked as he reentered the room. He was crunching on an apple. His mother chuckled.

"You must be hearing things honey." Mrs. Turner flipped the page ignoring the look her son was giving her. "Go on don't keep Elizabeth waiting."

"Uh yeah…right this way Liz." Will winked at Elizabeth and threw the apple core in the trash behind him.

"Will." Elizabeth said, sound much less amused than his mother.

"Yes?" He swallowed. "Oh." He wiped a few stray drops of juice from the apple off his chin. A wide grin formed on his face. Elizabeth shook her head. Will's face went serious again.

"I take the hint." Will tilted his head toward his room. "Come on." Elizabeth rose from the armrest and followed Will into his room in the back of the house. She sat on his bed pushing aside his tangled sheets. Will rummaged through a pile of papers on his desk until he pulled out the sheet he was looking for. Elizabeth dropped her notebook on the paper he held out to her.

"I've done most of the research already…"

Will suppressed the urge to laugh. He had been sure Elizabeth would get antsy waiting for them to meet up before she started. "That works. I'll just look it over and see if I have anything to add."

"Do you even know what our topic is?" Elizabeth snapped. Will looked taken aback. He was tired of Elizabeth accusing him of one thing or another- in this case not caring about schoolwork or his responsibility to pull his weight in the project- , but he wanted to avoid an open conflict with her so he simply nodded. Will pressed the switch to power up his computer, as they might need it for research. Elizabeth read over her notes- occasionally scratching out a wrong calculation. The computer loaded. Will glanced from his desktop to Elizabeth. She lifted her head a few moments later when she realized she had been watching the whole time.

"Look at this." Elizabeth handed him a sheet with a various web links. "Those are where I did the research. Tell me what you think."

"Yeah….sure…" It seemed pointless to Will to reread the information she had already gathered but as he assumed she was smarter than he was he didn't argue. Halfway through typing a wed address into his browser, an instant- messenger box popped up ruining the string of numbers he had been copying.

"Bad timing much, Jack?" Will thought aloud. Elizabeth frowned at him thinking he was talking to himself. "Uh…Jack IMed and screwed what I was typing to hell." She pushed her notebook away and walked over to where Will was sitting.

"Reading over my shoulder?" Will asked Elizabeth who was leaning against his back wall reading every word he typed.

"Yeah. I want to see what he has to say. It must be interesting if it is more important than our project." Will swiveled his chair around to face her. "What? He took your boat out after it got dark. Cuz that's safe…"

"We go sailing at night all the time…" Will's focus returned to the computer screen where Jack was retelling his whole evening in typo-infested run on sentences.

The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow: ……I had just gotten her off the dock which was quite a task you tyed that not really good. The water was really choppy….I thought I was imagining things but then the wind picked up…Seemed wasteful after all the work to take her out but I went back…damn weather…Bet Lizzie is freaky out on who ever she is with or under…unless of course she is too drunk to…

"No! That's him. Idiot, let me kill him." Elizabeth growled digging her nails into Will's back. Will slapped his hand to his face- trying to control his laughter.

"Feel free." He handed the keyboard to his infuriated friend. Elizabeth banged her fingers on the keys. Will winced though he was glad she chose to take her rage out on his computer equipment rather than his body.

SwashbucklerWill: JACK! I THINK YOU ARE GETTING US CONFUSED. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF SELF-RESPECT DOESN'T MEAN WE ALL DO!

The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow: XD Shoulda known she'd be with ye mate. But how'd ye manage to pry her away from that boyfriend of hers?

SwashbucklerWill: Excuse me, but that is none of your business. So go jump off a cliff or something…

The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow: Yeah….that's definitely Lizzie. Heh, I think I just heard a blast of thunder. Aren't ye going to go hide under yer bed or sumthing?

Will pulled the keyboard back in front of him before Elizabeth could respond.

SwashbucklerWill: Jack. We're working on schoolwork. I'll talk to you later.

The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow: Sure…I'll leave ye two alone…Hey I'll just see ye tomorrow then. Later mate and good luck.

Will exited out of the instant messaging program so no one else could distract him. He turned his head to the sound of his curtains rustling. Elizabeth peered out his window into the night. The night was still- not a soothing still but one that seemed to hide a much greater force. Will touched Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Ahhh. It's spring, Liz. I'd be more scared if it didn't storm."

"What? I was just curious. Must be some weather if Jack passed up a chance to go sailing."

"Yeah really…Wanna get back to work?"

"Uh sorry." Elizabeth took a final look out the window then shut the curtains so she could see nothing out of them. She pushed past Will and picked her notebook up again. The concentration was gone and her eyes wandered to the window.

"No need to be sorry. I'm not too fond of nasty weather myself."

"I didn't say I was scared Will. Do you think I'm really weak or something?"

Will sighed. He simply did not want her to be afraid. "No Elizabeth."

"Forget it; it is not worth arguing with either of you…" Elizabeth pressed her pencil down so hard the tip broke off. She cursed it- the urge to whip the across the room took form in her mind.

"Jack is just teasing you. He knows your response will be priceless…"

Elizabeth took out her textbook and leaned against the wall. Within seconds, she was once again engrossed in her studies. Will grinned ever so slightly at her. His fingers raced over the keys as he hunted down any information relevant to their project. Occasionally he printed a page or scribbled a note into his notebook. Time flew past as the pair worked in silence.

A clap of thunder rang out shaking the whole house. Elizabeth's head shot up from the complex chemical equation she had been working on. Will peeked through the side of the curtains. Gusts of wind bent the tree branches. Elizabeth eye Will her hand shaking.

"It's nothing. Just some thunder." Will bit his tongue. For a split second, a flash of lightening gave the illusion of morning. The thunder's boom followed immediately. He refused to look at Elizabeth. Her face was pale and she gripped a pillow tightly in her fist. A knock on the door caused her to jump dropping her book into a heap on the ground.

"Will, Liz. You two okay in there?" Mrs. Turner walked into the room.

"Yeah." Will replied. Elizabeth had tried to answer but her mouth hung open stuck in the process.

"That's good. Well it's getting late. I don't know how much longer you two wanted to work.

"Huh?" Elizabeth fumbled through her purse to find her phone to see the time. It was nearly eleven-thirty. Will yawned.

"You need to go home Elizabeth?"

"Kinda. I mean. Yeah….probably…"

Will rose from his seat. The sound of rain clattering on the roof now echoed through the room. Elizabeth gathered her fallen belongings and shoved them back in her bag. The lights flickered. Elizabeth gasped- her heart having skipped a beat.

"You're more than welcome to stay Elizabeth. If your father won't mind that is."

"Uh he…I don't know if he is even home…"

"Yeah Liz. I don't mind driving you but do you really want to be alone in a storm?"

Elizabeth knew the answer to that question. Storms topped her list of dislikes. Her father wouldn't know if she didn't come home and it wasn't like she actually slept so it didn't really matter where she was. She was sure it would cause Will much less worry as well to have her over.

"I should probably go…"

"You sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah…I have stuff to do."

"Liz?"

"Will I can take care of myself." Elizabeth slung her bag over her back and marched through the door. Will followed reluctantly.

"You're going?" Mrs. Turner frowned.

"It's better that way…"

Will took his keys from the table and opened the front door. The window flung the screen door open spraying the entrance with water. "You really want to go home?"

Elizabeth nodded. Truthfully, she wanted to go home less than Will wanted to drive through the storm. A bolt of lightening hit nearby- the resulting thunder was deafening- and the lights went out. Will forced the door shut and dropped his keys.

"You're not going anywhere. You'd be blown right away."

Mrs. Turner laughed. "I feel better with you not driving." Relief was very much noticeable in her voice.

"I'll get a flashlight." Will went rummaging through a drawer in the kitchen. Making a huge mess that he couldn't see. Elizabeth sat down on the sofa. She didn't dare imagine the heart attack she'd be having if Will and his mother weren't with her. A beam of light shone from the kitchen.

"Just use those to get ready for bed. Unless you really want to there is no point in staying up…" Mrs. Turner used the walls to guide her out of the room. "Will, you make sure Liz is comfortable."

"Night Mom." Will tossed the light to Elizabeth. "She's right and I'm tired. Come on you can sleep on my bed. I don't mind the floor." Elizabeth lead the way back to Will's room.

"You want something more comfortable to sleep in? Will dug blindly in his drawer for his own nightclothes.

"I'm good." She stepped outside while he changed. Even though it was pitch black, it felt less awkward that way. She stumbled over the pillow Will had put on the floor on her way back in. Elizabeth pulled herself unto the bed. She heard Will's further movement but was unable to discern his actions. Finally, the movement stopped and the only sound was the heavy rain and the thunder.

"You okay?"

"Yes thanks. Goodnight Will." Elizabeth stared into the pillow. She couldn't even pretend to be tired and this much darkness was completely foreign to her. She covered herself with the blanket and tried to shut her eyes. The thunder haunted her. She sat up and looked out the window. The storm raged on outside. She watched the tree branches dance around in the wind. Will had fallen asleep. Elizabeth rolled back onto her stomach. It would be a tortuously long night.

"Elizabeth?" She swore she heard her name spoken. Watching the darkness swirl around her for what seemed like many years had given Elizabeth a terrible headache. She could easily believe she was hearing things.

"Liz?" The voice asked again. A hand tugged at the sheets. "I know you're not sleeping."

"Does it matter?"

"Aren't you tired? How can you not sleep?"

"You're not sleeping either if you're asking me…."

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't sleep."

"Says you. What do you watch me constantly?"

"You must be exhausted…"

"Will, you don't get it. Forget about it."

"No! Elizabeth tell me. How long did you sleep last night…the night before…?"

"….."

"I didn't think so."

"You weren't worried. You just wanted to lecture me."

"If that's what you want to believe than go for it."

"Just go back to sleep Will…Don't stay up cuz of me…"

"Elizabeth?"

"You can't make me fall asleep. I wish you could…but I can't. Don't think I haven't slept in days on my own free will. But you can only watch the same patch of ceiling for so long."

"Do you-"

"Yes Will. I have insomnia. And don't say you understand. You don't- you can't. So there just stop thinking about it." Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. She hadn't realized she had such pent up anger. Had she been in denial? Hoping she may fall asleep the next night….each and every night. Elizabeth gulped. She wasn't cry…she wouldn't cry. Will's hand pulled her own away from her face. He was sitting beside her- holding her. She squeezed her eyes shut. They lay in the darkness. No one would ever have to know she wasn't as strong as she hoped…

* * *

Sooooo? Review now. 


	9. Let Down

Waves to her readers than goes and sits in corner I'm almost starting to feel bad for her...

Anyway hope ye enjoy. And do review.

* * *

Elizabeth closed her book. Reading became quite the task when the words refused to sit still on the page. She was lying on her stomach on the sofa- a fleece throw hung loosely over her legs. Elizabeth crossed her arms over the cover of the book and rested her head atop them. Despite the fact that she had slept longer last night than she had all week she was exhausted.

Her initial reaction had been shock. She wasn't used to waking up at all let alone with another person inches from her. As her eyes first opened, she had felt Will's arm on her back and the warmth from his body burning her skin. She had heard his rhythmic breathing and watched his chest rise and fall. It was too much for her to take in that early in the morning. She remembered she had been very uneasy that previous night. No, she was always uneasy. Last night she had been terrified. A brief lack of rational thinking that she caused her very much shame. Elizabeth had mentally chastised herself almost a dozen times since she had pieced together- sleep tends to screw up ones thoughts- her exact emotions. She shouldn't have freaked out, given into her fears or cried- especially not cried, but her mind was so tired she had lost her composure and let the walls slip down ever so slightly. That would not happen again- she had reassured herself that she would not let her guard down anymore. Though if said occurrence was a side effect of extreme fatigue she was glad she had experienced it with Will. As much as she loathed it, she had derived a certain amount of comfort knowing Will had been there. The fact remained that she had slept and that was saying something.

Elizabeth had scurried off as soon as she could think straight. She had run home so as to not further involve Will. That morning it had been hard even to look at him. Her face had turned red every time he looked, or she thought he was looking, at her. She knew Will wasn't the type to judge, but she would still not take the risk. Will had tried to stop her from taking off so quickly, insisting she eat something and relax, but she was not going to fall for that as she did last night. This day was sunny so it didn't much matter from the stand point of seeing at least that the power was still off. When she had gotten home, Elizabeth had found herself quite bored. Without power, most of her favorite things such as the computer and straightening iron were useless. After wandering around her room for a good half hour contemplating her misfortune, she had settled upon reading a book. Reading had triggered her desire to fall asleep right where she was. She wouldn't though. It was ridiculous to even hope that she could sleep twice in the same day.

A car door slammed outside. Elizabeth blinked. Footsteps were coming towards the door. She pushed herself up unto her elbows so she could see out the window. Her father was standing on the front porch. As he let himself in, Elizabeth feigned that she was doing something productive. The moment he noticed his daughter Mr. Swann, stopped in his tracks.

"There you are. Decided to come home, did you?" His voice was coarse as if he was scolding her. Elizabeth's expression was somewhere between hurt and confused. After two weeks, that was all he could say to his only child.

"Elizabeth, what ever gave you the idea that you could go and stay anywhere you please whenever you please?" The man stared his daughter down. Elizabeth didn't respond. To her the obvious reply was: if I had to wait around to ask you when I could go out, I'd be a shut-in, but given the man's current mood that wouldn't exactly fix the situation. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder why her luck was so rotten; her father always came home when she wasn't there. Maybe he planned it so he could yell at her. In the future she would have to ensure this argument never happened again. Even if it meant hanging around the house more and leaving notes telling where she could be found, Elizabeth resolved to please her father. He had enough drama in his life; he shouldn't have to worry about coming home to be disappointed by his daughter.

"Elizabeth." His raised voice wavered in Elizabeth's mind. Her thoughts had taken her mind away from the room.

"…Yeah…" Elizabeth asked. "What is it?" Her mind was pulling a blank. What had they been talking about?

"Are you stoned?"

"What?!" Elizabeth squealed repulsed by the mere suggestion. Though some days she could only wish…

"Damnit kid, I better not hear you're screwing your life up."

Elizabeth clawed at her arm. She deserved the pain it brought for letting her father down. No wonder he was never home, he couldn't stand to see the mess his daughter had become. She deserved to be alone- she wasn't good enough. Elizabeth would just have to be perfect so he would have no excuse for not loving her.

"I got bags in the car. Go and get them would ya." Without further ado, Elizabeth hopped to her feet and ran outside to obey her father's request. Mr. Swann made himself at home while Elizabeth lugged in the heavy grocery bags her father had left in the car.

"So you never did tell me where you were this morning. I had quite the shock when I came home to find the lights dead and you missing." In the time it took Elizabeth to unload the car, her father had taken his shoes off and was reclining on the sofa with his feet resting on the armrest. His new environment had much improved his temperament.

"Oh yeah sorry…I was at Will's. Big storm and he didn't want to drive in it." Elizabeth explained in a way that none of the blame could fall on her. Mr. Swann grunted. He seemed to trust Will enough not to mind his daughter being around him.

"Your boyfriend know?" He asked a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Uhhh I think. It was for school so he wouldn't mind…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off. Despite what she said, she was very sure he would mind. The man grunted again. Elizabeth decided to leave him alone as he had picked up the sports section of the newspaper.

Back upstairs in her room, Elizabeth changed into a spare set of running clothes- none of her favorite ones had the chance to dry. She wanted to take down another chunk out of her project that day, but it would have to wait until after she got a little exercise. She disposed of the clothes she had taken off in her laundry bucket. Her jeans hit the plastic with a thud. Elizabeth winced. She forgot she had stuffed her phone in her back pocket. It must have been sturdy as neither Elizabeth lying on or throwing it left any scratch whatsoever. The phone was off and since she always leaves it on the battery must have died. She tossed it onto her bed. The phone was useless until she could charge it. Elizabeth jogged out of her house. She didn't bother telling her father of her departure; he could see what she was doing.

As she ran, Elizabeth thought of James. She imagined he was having a heart attack not being able to contact her. This didn't really bother her too much as she would enjoy using the peace to work on her project. Puddles speckled the street. Elizabeth skirted around all of them. Muddy water was not something she fancied adorning her shoes. She smiled to herself at the thought of Jack and Will leaping from puddle to puddle as she figured they would. Much to her delight the humidity was gone with the storm. As a runner, Elizabeth favored dry air, as it was much easier to breath. Elizabeth dodged a large branch that had fallen in the middle of the street. She was not surprised when a public works truck drove past her a moment later. Throughout her travels she scanned the neighborhood for signs that the power company was working on returning electricity. It would not be fun to go another night without it. Elizabeth ran until dryness in her throat made the activity near torture. She wished she had taken her water bottle; she was starting to think she was wrong about not drinking water making you stronger- all it did was make her thirsty. Her foot splashed in a puddle. Elizabeth sighed at the irony of the situation. Her whole neighborhood was flooded, but she was parched. She walked the rest of the way back home.

"James stopped by some time ago." Mr. Swann informed his daughter as she walked through the door. He was exactly where he had been when she had left.

"Oh really? How long ago?" Elizabeth had no idea how long she had been out as she had brought neither her watch nor cell phone. She went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water which she downed in one gulp.

"I didn't check sorry. I told him you were out running and to drop back later. He seemed worried so I'd expect him-"

"Yeah thanks. I haven't seen him since school yesterday. Guess he misses me…"

"Sweet."

Elizabeth refilled the bottle with water from the refrigerator's dispenser. "I'm going to take a shower so if he comes just have him wait around."

"I'm going out in a bit, but if I see him I'll relay the message. The best way not to miss him is to not take a year in there like you usually do."

"Not likely." Elizabeth smiled at her father. She got a towel from the hall closet and went into the bathroom. Her clothes were clammy and she did not feel bad being rid of them. She pulled the tie out of her hair letting it fall to its full length halfway down her back. Various knots and tangles hindered the comb as she brushed her hair out. Elizabeth stepped into the shower and turned the knob so the water would be cold. Her body was still warm from running and a cold shower was one of the fastest ways to remedy this.

Elizabeth left the shower feeling refreshed. She dressed in an old pair of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt that had been ruined by bleach. Sitting on her bed, Elizabeth gathered the school papers which were scatter about her desk. Will wouldn't mind her doing their project without him. She would call him but he was otherwise occupied with a tournament and she lacked a working phone. Anyways she didn't need his help; she could work just as well and more efficiently by herself. Elizabeth examined the notes Will had printed from internet the previous night occasionally highlighting something she would need to look back at later.

The doorbell startled Elizabeth. She was unfamiliar with its hollow ringing sound. Her work was once again left in a pile as she went downstairs to confirm suspicions as to who it was. No voices screamed at her to answer the door- her father had gone out again. She peeked out the front window. James' car was parked behind hers. Elizabeth was reluctant to open the door; she was not dressed to be seen by anyone else.

"Elizabeth." James called through the door. "Are you home? I'm getting worried…"

"I'm here…" Elizabeth turned the doorknob. James pushed through it and threw his arms around his girlfriend. His eyes dropped as he examined her.

"Hey, what's up?

"Uhhh…My clothes got caught in the wash…" Elizabeth stuttered under the scrutiny of James's gaze. Slowly, understanding dawned upon him.

"That sucks. But hey you look great in anything."

Elizabeth faked a smile. "Come on in and make yourself at home." They were still standing in the foyer. James plopped himself into sofa.

"So what have you been up to? You gave me a scare last night when you weren't around."

"What? You came here? But I just talked to you…"

James shrugged. "What can I say; I just wanted to see you." He pulled at Elizabeth's wrist until she was sitting on his lap. Goosebumps popped up along her arm as James' hand glided up her back. He started kissing her on the neck. Elizabeth's body was limp and her eyes half closed.

"James…"

"Yeah?" He was too busy to stop for any longer than it took to speak.

"Uhh nothing…I just got a lot on my mind."

"Really just forget about all that especially school. The weekends are for play." James' hand grasped hers.

"I guess but…"

"Why don't you let me take you out? We can get a few drinks and everything will be better."

Elizabeth shook her head. She actually good for once and she didn't want to risk marring that with food or drink.

"So what you just going to spend tonight in your room studying like you did last night. You were studying last night right?"

"Yeah, I got a project for Chemistry."

"That can't be any fun."

"It's okay. I'm not really getting a choice."

"I bet…Hey isn't that boy what's his name…the one who was picking a fight with some of my guys a few days ago…in your class?"

"Will?"

"Oh yes that's right. Will Turner. If he was really as smart as he boasts he'd learn to not mess with me his superiors."

"What…what about him?" Elizabeth stammered. James' face was getting steadily closer to her and his words were becoming crisper.

"Oh nothing, I've just noticed you two share notes a lot and stuff."

"Ummm I just help him here and there. We're just in that one class together so…I don't really know him…" Elizabeth's mouth was once again dry, but James' glare held her in place.

"He wouldn't happen to require any assistance with a certain project now would he?"

"….I don't now…"

"It would be awful nice of you if you helped him outside of school or even worked with him. Don't you think?"

"Yeah…I mean wait….James what are you saying?"

"Liz, it really seems like you're hiding something from me- perhaps the reason for your disappearance last night."

"I already told you I was studying. Sorry I don't answer your every beck and call."

"Are you sure you weren't "studying" with Will?" James' voice was nearly a hiss. Elizabeth was getting claustrophobic; she wanted to crawl away from him, but his hands were gripping her shoulders.

"No, I think I would remember what I did last night."

"Lying whore." James shoved her back with full force of the rage he had been building the whole exchange. Stunned and unable to resist his strength, Elizabeth flew backward. The top her neck slammed into the armrest. Elizabeth lay where she had fallen, the sharp pain growing with every passing second.

"Don't take me for a fool, Elizabeth. When I came looking for you earlier, I asked your father if he knew where you had been. He told me you spent the night with Will. Nice man your father is." Elizabeth's eyes wouldn't focus and the room was spinning. There were two James hovering over her. This was all her father's fault. What would ever possess him to tell her boyfriend she had spent the night with another guy? Did he hate her that much that he wanted her to be hurt? She didn't doubt that her father and James had some plot to punish her for her crimes. James was still talking, but she wasn't listening. She didn't move a muscle. Elizabeth wouldn't resist them. She deserved to be rebuked for letting them both down so much.

"…..I'll see you Monday Lizzie." James left or at least from what Elizabeth could tell since the buzzing of his voice had stopped and the blob of color had vanished. After a car door slamming verified his departure, Elizabeth tried to sit up. She hated that she was so weak. Her head throbbed, but she stumbled off the coach anyway. Somehow, she made it upstairs before she collapsed. If her father did return home, she would not have him see her passed out on the sofa.

Elizabeth regained consciousness to find the light on her ceiling shining in her eyes, which only worsened her headache. She sprang up. It was dark outside, but the power had come back on. Her neck was tender where it had struck the armrest. Rubbing the spot, Elizabeth decided it was best to block that afternoon from her mind. She didn't need to remember what really happened.

As she came down the stairs, Elizabeth heard the television blaring and smelled cooking food. She didn't want to face her father, but she needed to get into the basement to dry her clothes.

"I thought you went out again." Mr. Swann said upon seeing his daughter.

"Oh no, I was in my room uh…studying." Elizabeth lied, as she didn't want her father thinking she was lazy.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really…" Elizabeth never got hungry anymore. She supposed her body had become accustomed to little or no nourishment.

"You sure? You are starting to look kinda thin-"

"I gotta get my clothes from the washer sorry." Elizabeth hurried into the basement keeping her head down as she walked. She transferred her clothes from the washer to the dryer, filled the washer with another load and turned both machines on.

"So did James ever come back?" Mr. Swann asked as she passed him again. Elizabeth was silent. Her father was just trying to strike up a conversation with her, but she didn't want to discuss that topic with anyone let alone him.

"Is everything okay, Elizabeth? You have not been acting right today."

"Father don't worry about me. I'm great." Elizabeth put on a reassuring smile. He fell for it and went back to cooking and watching a violent loud movie.

Elizabeth was perched on her bed watching the walls when the phone rang. Since she mostly used her cell phone, she sometimes forgot she even had a house phone. She scrambled to locate the phone by following the ringing.

"Hello?" Elizabeth asked into the phone. She hadn't given many of her friends this number.

"Elizabeth, in all the time I've known you I think today has been the only time your phone has been off all day." Will's voice sounded too cheerful. She wanted to hang up; he was right up their with James and her father on the list of people she didn't want to hear from for a long while.

"It died."

"Oh sorry to hear that. Guess you took the power outage pretty rough?"

"Do you need something?"

"Not especially. I just wanted to make sure you were alive even if your phone wasn't…"

"Well I am. Anything else?"

"Well I worked on the project some more. I'll show you that next time we meet though."

"Oh good, I didn't much feel like working today…sorry."

"That's fine. I'd rather have you take it easy anyway."

"Uhhh yeah I did…"

"Liz?"

"Will?"

"You don't sound so good."

"I got a slight headache. I'm probably going to lie down for a while."

"Please do so. Don't worry about anything else just rest."

"I'll try…" Easy for you to say Elizabeth thought. Will had no idea what it was like to not be able to just rest. He didn't need to know either. She was not going to leak anymore of her problems to him.

"Ok then I'll let you go. Take care Elizabeth." Elizabeth dropped the phone on her table. It was still rather early and she doubted she would be able to sleep, but working or reading would be too painful with her mind the way it was. She turned the light on her dresser on and the bright ceiling light out and buried herself under the sheets on her. Even if she couldn't sleep she could find rest in her dark, soft bed.

* * *

I know. Shocking isn't it. Or not. But review anyway please 


	10. Hurt

And I finally make it off writer's block island long enough to update I hope this chapter will make the wait worth while...

Note: I'm going back to school tomorrow meaning I'm going to have very little free time. So if I don't update for awhile don't think I forgot about the story. I have every intention of carrying on.

Hope ye enjoy.

* * *

As usual, Monday morning came too soon. Propping herself on one elbow, Elizabeth peeked over the edge of her blanket at the clock on her bedside table. She had to shove a bit of clutter out of the way to get a clear view. It would be a chore to haul herself from bed and she hadn't even slept. Elizabeth rolled onto her back. The ceiling was one of her most familiar sites. The clock said it was time to go to practice, but her body wasn't listening. Though any swelling had gone down yesterday, her neck still ached terribly. She feared any painkillers would only make her drowsier so she decided it was for the best if she avoided them. The only relief she could get would be from ignoring the pain as best she could and holding her neck still- a challenge when one spent as much time running around as she did. Elizabeth sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Now was not the time to be dwelling on anything but track and school. The team had a week before they squared off with their rivals. Elizabeth ripped her blanket off her. She had to practice more- she would not let either the team or herself down. Last year she had allow that girl defeat her; she had watched as they her teammates. This year she planned to suffer no such shame. If she didn't come out on top, all those hours she had spent practicing would be in vain.

Elizabeth mindlessly prepared herself for the day to come. She trudged into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and then back into her bedroom to dress. Her packed bags lay on the floor inches from the door. She scooped them up and switched her light off. On the way out of the house, Elizabeth retrieved her water bottle from the refrigerator. The early morning spring air smelled fresh and sweet from the midnight showers that had moved through last night. Drops of dew collected on the leaves of the blooming flowers and birds fluttered overhead searching for the worms that always came in the aftermath of a rain shower. Elizabeth rushed past all of this to her car, heeding only the time. She sped off in the direction of her school. It was early enough that rush hour had not began yet so the only annoyance Elizabeth had to deal with was the newly risen sun glistening in her eyes. Only in the morning did she consciously take the street that passed next to the ocean; it was the quickest route and her mornings were mostly rushed. Almost any other time Elizabeth chose the side streets in residential area where homes and trees blocked her view of the water. She fixed her gaze on the trinket that hung from her rearview mirror- a small circular crystal that broke the white light into any color Elizabeth could imagine. The school parking lot was as empty as most places at this hour. She parked, shouldered her bags and embarked upon the long- she had been quite unlucky on the day they assigned spots and scored one of the farthest spaces- walk to the track.

"Lizzzz!!!!" Lindsay screeched as she ran towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth put her arms out to block her friend from bowling her down.

"Don't tell me you drank the whole pot of coffee…" A slight tang of jealous found its way into Elizabeth's words. She would kill to have that much energy.

"Oh my god! Liz you gotta hear this. I've been waiting like forever to tell you."

"Oh really, did you start practice early? Cuz if it's not that, I'm not interested. We have a meet in a week so please save your energy for running not plowing me down."

"Liz! So guess what?" Elizabeth's foal mood had not worn Lindsay's excitement down even the smallest bit.

"You're steeping on broken glass?" Elizabeth snickered. Lindsay stopped bouncing around stood in front of Elizabeth, refusing to let her pass until she heard her out.

"Ok ok ok, so Wednesday is Eric's birthday and we're throwing him a huge bash. I'm like inviting the whole track team and like everyone else I know and then friends of friends…and James is helping me plan. We came up with the idea just last night and wow I hope I didn't say that too loudly. It's supposed to be a secret…"

"Is that so."

"Elizabeth Swann, that is no way to respond to the most awesomest news you'll hear all day."

"Excuse me. Didn't I just say we have a meet? We don't have time to be wasting like that…Not to mention I have mounds of schoolwork."

"You're too serious and it's so boring and it's driving me mad. Even you need to have a little fun now and then Liz-"

"No, you need to let me by."

"Oh Liz, now you're just worrying me…"

Elizabeth blinked. "Stop, just trust me when I say I'm fine. I think I know myself better than anyone of you."

"Then smile." Lindsay set her arm over Elizabeth's shoulders. Elizabeth winced in pain at the touch.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Err…your arm was just cold."

"Really, it doesn't feel cold…maybe you pulled a muscle or something. If that's the case you shouldn't run and risk hurting yourself more."

"Didn't I just get done telling you I was okay." Elizabeth hurried away from Lindsay, completely ignoring her good –for once- advice.

Elizabeth's decision to run with her neck sore turned out to be a disaster. The first few times around the track were nothing, but the more she ran the more impossible it become to ignore the clenching feeling situated in her neck. All the same, she pressed on. It was just a feeling; she could ignore it. Tears of pain formed behind her eyes. Elizabeth squeezed her lids shut, stopping the tears and impeding her sight. She wouldn't open her eyes until she was sure the tears were gone.

"Liz!" Elizabeth blinked- a hand had grabbed her shoulder, jerking her whole body back.

"What? What are you doing?" Elizabeth was looking right into the sun. The bright light was not helping to stop the world around her from spinning.

"You almost ran into the bleachers." The girl who had saved Elizabeth from hitting the metal seats at full speed spoke in a timid voice almost as if she was scared to be talking to her.

"Why the hell would I do that?" The other runner didn't respond, but kept looking her up and down.

"Lemme talk to her, Sara." Lindsay ran up to them. Sara nodded and took off in a sprint to make up for lost time. Elizabeth leaned forward her hand gripping a pole. "I'm going to get help Liz."

"No…Lindsay don't…it's nothing…"

"Like hell! You talk right now or I'm going to tell the coach and-"

"My neck hurts that's all. I must have slept in a funny position. Nothing to worry about…"

"So you run. Brilliant Liz. Come on maybe some ice will help."

Elizabeth nodded. Lindsay took her by the arm and guided her to the bench. Elizabeth tried to resist but she wasn't strong enough and her words came out as groans. Lindsay deposited her on the bench; Elizabeth fell forward. The pain was spreading to her back making it difficult to sit straight. The coach noticed and hastened over to offer her aid.

"What's happened?" The coach pushed Elizabeth's hair out of her eyes. She inhaled as her hand touched the girl's face.

"Get her out of the sun, Lindsay. Over exhort yourself again Liz?"

"Sorry…" Elizabeth coughed, her head slipped into her hands.

"Don't apologize; you just give us quiet the scare. How many times have I reminded you you can't push yourself this hard…?"

"She's not listening."

"Go then." Lindsay nodded and helped Elizabeth to her feet. She practically carried her off the track and into the school. They rested in some chairs in the hall outside the locker room. The school was refreshingly cool and dark.

"Liz?"

"Yeah, what is it? Stop saying my name…"

"Are you on drugs?"

"Excuse me?" Despite the pain, Elizabeth sat up. Once she got off her feet and out of the blinding light, her dizziness diminished, but she still felt better with her eyes shut.

"You can't deny that lately you've been acting a little freaky. So unlike yourself, you've always been all smiles and energetic but now it's like…"

"So I must be on drugs…I just have a lot on my mind."

"Didn't seem to me like you have a lot on anything. How much do you weigh?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Cuz I have more trouble carrying my dog than I did you and that scares me."

"…Now you're comparing me to your dog…You're just jealous cuz I'm skinnier than you."

"Oh yeah, I want to be a complete stick. How'd ya guess?"

"Who wouldn't want to be?"

"Someone who, you know, enjoys not starving themselves."

"I don't starve myself." Elizabeth snapped. She felt the need to add at least not on purpose to her previous statement but refrained to avoid another round of 20 questions.

"I never said you did. Liz, I'm just worried about you like anyone would be after seeing their friend nearly pass out."

"And I said how many times I'm okay."

"Yeah fine then. You're okay then it shouldn't matter if I leave you now-"

"Damn straight. I never asked you to help me."

Scowling at Elizabeth, Lindsay got to her feet. Elizabeth stayed put; her muscles weren't working well enough to move that quickly. "I'll see you at lunch, Liz. Hopefully you change your mind about the party." She marched off leaving Elizabeth alone to stew. Elizabeth sighed. She wasn't acting any differently; her friends were just getting more annoying. There was so much else going on, why were they so concerned with her? She wasn't concerned about herself. The current situation didn't allow her a moment to worry about something so pointless. She had to focus on winning. Elizabeth would not disappoint anyone. As always, she could survive anything that came at her.

During her PE class later that day, Elizabeth acquired ice from the nurse, left it on her neck and sat in the shade. However, with Jack buzzing around her she didn't get much rest. She chucked a stone at him, but he caught it.

"Keep trying there luv." Jack left the rock on her head and plopped down next to her just out of her arm's reach. Elizabeth attempted to shake it off, but the resulting pain in her neck made it impossible.

"Jack, get it off. You're hurting me."

"Hey watch who you're accusing Lizzie. I didn't touch ye." Jack chuckled at the truth of his remark.

"What part of leave me the hell alone don't you understand?"

"The whole part after you opened your mouth."

"Please Jack, my head hurts."

"Begging are we?"

Elizabeth beat the back of her head off the fence she was sitting against. Of course, this only multiplied the pain she was already swimming in, but she'd rather suffer then hear Jack. The icepack fell from its perch in the sudden motion.

"You must really like pain huh?"

"You that's you cuz as soon as I can I'm going to kill you."

"Ahh Lizzie you'd never kill me. You love me far too much."

"Watch me. The only time I'd say love around you is if I was referring to how much I love to hate you. You're like a pesky mosquito that keeps flying around you no matter how many times you swat at it. Eventually you just have to kill it even though you really don't want to."

Jack picked the ice up and put it back against Elizabeth's neck to distract her from his lack of a comeback. The two sat in silence for a moment; Elizabeth dug her nails her nails into her leg and Jack watched her giving her a look that almost resembled sympathy or at least as close to it as the Great Captain Jack Sparrow could get.

"So how'd that happen? You get into a fight or something?"

"Yeah that's it Jack. Exactly it so now that you know drop it."

"Hell no, tell me all the details. Who was it?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "None of your business."

"You would think not, wouldn't ye."

"Yes. I'm warning you Jack…"

"Whao scary, scary. I have me ways luv."

"More power to you then."

"Me sources have told me James can be quite the brute."

"Yeah and?"

"Hey I'm not suggesting anything…Just making an observation."

"How nice for you, I'm sure you're so proud."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness swept over her. She moaned almost wishing she would just faint. Jack touched his hand to his check.

"You should go to the nurse's office. You're really warm."

"And I'm fine."

"We must have huge variations in our definitions of the word fine then."

"And last time I checked yours doesn't matter so forget it."

"Well you gotta move anyway. We're going inside."

"Oh right." Elizabeth stumbled to her feet. She used the fence to steady herself though Jack was offering her his hand. Once she got inside, she drank the rest of the water in her bottle. This made her stomach ache, but Elizabeth didn't care anymore. No matter what she did, something always hurt her.

Elizabeth would have felt better avoiding the lunchroom for a while. James sat at their usual table, a cocky smile plastered on his face. Elizabeth froze in the entrance; she had nowhere else to go. Lindsay and Eric- along with countless other nameless faces- bumped into her. They simply smiled and waved. Elizabeth was glad Eric was there; when he was near Lindsay rarely thought of anything else. The flow of students coming into the lunchroom forced Elizabeth to her table. She sat down, crossing her arms in her lap and staring at the tile. James placed his hand on her knee. She bit her lip.

"So is your neck feeling better?" Eric asked. "Linds told me you were kinda not feeling so good earlier." Elizabeth swallowed hard. James' hand was burning through her jeans.

"I'm fine. It passed."

"That's good. I hate to think of you suffering, Liz." James kissed her on the check.

"I'm going to the restroom." Elizabeth pulled away from James. The sight of food was making her very nauseous. She proceeded to her selected location, her head down. The words of a haunting voice startled Elizabeth and drew her attention way from opening the door. She thought she had gotten away from him. Was James following her? Elizabeth would have run into the restroom and locked the door had she not heard the voice of the other person she was making a point to avoid. What could James want with him? She slowly turned around; she didn't want to know the answer, but she just couldn't stop herself.

Mere feet from where Elizabeth stood, a small crowd was gathering. She froze- never again would she walk away from James during lunch. Bad stuff always happened when she did.

"Get away from us." Jack spat.

"Or?" James said. His voice sounded evil, almost the same as it did that last Saturday…

Despite James snarling at him, Will was perfectly composed. One of his hands was on Jack most likely to stop him from attacking James. "He's not worth it, Jack."

James laughed. "So Will I don't mean to be blunt, but what did you do Elizabeth. We've all noticed she's been acting funny lately and now this random injury…and it just so happens you were the last one with her…"

Elizabeth gasped loudly. A few heads turned to her. She covered her mouth her hands. Will's gaze moved to Elizabeth; his eyes reflecting both the hurt and confusion he felt.

"You bastard! How dare you blame Will for your own work." Jack growled and for a moment, Elizabeth was stunned at how angry he was getting.

"Are you accusing me of hurting my girlfriend? Surely not, everyone here can vouch that Elizabeth is my most beloved-"

"Like hell! You give a damn about her cuz she's hot and popular. Otherwise she has zero personality…"

"Jack! Stop arguing with him. This doesn't concern you. If James has a problem with me than let him take it up with me….and me alone."

"But Will this dumbass ain't gonna listen to words- only a good beating can break through his hard skull."

"Too bad you're to into your boats and rum to give me one then." James sneered at Jack.

"Like I said earlier, this has nothing to do with him." Will stared James straight in the eyes.

"Even your only friend doesn't want your help."

"On the contrary, I just don't need a bunch of cronies mindlessly following me around to feel big and important. And I certainly would never pick fights-"

"Who do you think you are? Touching Elizabeth and then talking to me like this…Why don't you go back to wherever you came from? Oh wait never mind, you have no clue right? You don't belong here. You should have stayed where ever you and that whack-job women ran off to…"

"Are you done ranting about happenings you have idea about? Cuz if that's all you have to say I'll be getting back to lunch…" Will turned away, but James grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall. Will still didn't fight back much to the disappointment of the masses.

"Stay the hell away from Elizabeth."

"I can't do that. Elizabeth is my friend and I have every intention of standing by her as much she will let me."

Elizabeth looked on in horror. She couldn't decide which was more terrifying; Will's inhuman self-control or James' audacity. Recent events had proved to her that he had a temper but she never imagined he'd let it out in the middle of school. She saw him as the type who'd pounce from behind when his victim was alone.

"You're going to let Will get hurt cuz you're so stuck up and to spineless to stand up for yourself. James is bad news, but you're even worse…" Jack called to Elizabeth. The crowd turned to her awaiting an answer.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth looked away- she hated all the eyes that were on her.

"Will! He hurt Elizabeth. Don't let him get away with this…"

"I pity you…I sincerely pity anyone who has to tear down others especially those weaker to feel good about themselves." For all the rage Will harbored, his voice was calm.

"Who are to about being weak? What are you afraid to get hurt?" James punched Will in the stomach. Will didn't even wince; he wouldn't give James that satisfaction. Elizabeth continued to watch from the sidelines. This was all her fault. James should be beating her; she was the one who was bad. She wasn't so weak that she needed Will to take the punishment for her actions. She would gladly accept pain now. If the everyone in her lunch hour wasn't watching, Elizabeth told herself, she would jump in, but word would get around. She didn't want the reputation of siding with the none in-crowd. James continued punching Will, but he never once fought back or tried to run away. Jack was trying to get at James but he was far outnumbered.

"No, I'd much rather save my strength to fight for the ones I love than to get caught up in brawls."

Footsteps and yelling dispersed the crowd. Students fled from the scene- the deans were coming and no one wanted to be caught in the blame. Someone pulled James away from Will and he fell to the ground. Instead of running to aid his friend, Jack cornered Elizabeth.

"Wonderful friends you got there." Elizabeth was silent.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Still Elizabeth said nothing.

"God, you've been nothing but trouble for Will, but of course no one listens to me." Elizabeth was shaking. The dizziness was coming back stronger than ever. She would give anything to pass out and hit her head so hard she'd have no recollection of anything.

"You damn coward." Jack slapped Elizabeth across the face. She didn't protest; she deserved that. She wished he would continue.

"Jack no, stop. She doesn't know what she's doing. Leave her be, she's lost to us…"

"Will, are you okay? Why didn't you beat the crap outta them? You coulda taken them done so fast…"

"And that's exactly why I didn't. If I let my anger take control, I'm afraid I may have killed him." A dean tapped on Will's shoulder. He escorted both Will and Jack off to his office. The blame would fall on them, as it always seemed to.

Elizabeth decided it would be best if she left school. The deans would want to question her and she didn't want to be anywhere nearby when they did. She had an excuse for leaving and any attempt at going on would only result in her falling deeper into madness. For once she thought "to hell with the track team." Elizabeth didn't even track anyone down to tell she was going. Lindsay saw what happened and she knew Elizabeth was already not well- even she'd be smart enough to put two and two together. Anyway if she cared, she would have stayed with Elizabeth and not fled with the rest of the onlookers.

* * *

Hai. If you're mad, review Please. 


	11. Just Saying That

It's been basically an eternity since I updated. But as I warned things got busy...and interesting. To say the least. I will have more time to write now- swim is over tomorrow- and I'll hopefully update much quicker. Anyway thanks for reading...and reviewing

* * *

The sheets clung to Elizabeth's clammy skin as she tossed and turned. She was lying in her bed. That much she knew- everything else flickered in and out, as if her room were a radio with a broken tuner. Her entire body was sore and she was delirious with pain. The room was a blur of fuzzy blocks and blinding colors when she had enough strength to hold her eyes open. Otherwise, all Elizabeth saw was the orange-tinted darkness of her closed eyelids. A few times, she reluctantly raised her head to cough. Elizabeth feared that her lungs were giving out along with her back. Still she could not sleep. Each time she was sure she was about to drift off, the pain would sting her some place new and her eyes would fling would. If Elizabeth stayed conscious, at least she would know she wasn't dead. It wasn't as if she was practically enjoying anything about her life at the moment, but it was natural fear that kept her clinging to her senses. Though Elizabeth had no grasp of it, time must have passed outside her suffering. After what seemed like only a mere second when she looked back- every second felt like an eternity at the time- after she smashed her alarm clock off the dresser, Elizabeth heard her phone ring. Boredom had set in from a day of lying around so she leaned over the side of her bed and grabbed her purse. As she moved she winced in pain, but at this point, she was pretty much used to it. In the second after she said hello and before the person on the other line responded, she regretted her swift response to the phone call. What if it was Lindsay? Or Eric? Or worse yet James?

"Elizabeth. Hi. I'm outside your house. Please come to the door. We really need to talk."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. It was Will; she was safe for now. Subconsciously she must have known it was him. She told herself that was the only reason she answered. Without giving it much more thought Elizabeth heaved herself off her bed and hobbled her way to the door. She had one foot out her door when she stopped herself. She had been completely wrong. Forget about James or Lindsay. Will was the last person she wanted to talk to. Now that she was awake and fully- as much as the lingering dizziness allowed- aware she could hear Will tapping in the window.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will's voice seemed louder now. Elizabeth fumbled to put the phone back up to her ear. She had completely forgotten he was still on the line. Will was here and he wasn't going to leave without at least talking to her. Elizabeth knew it would be pointless to ignore him. If he really wanted to, she knew he'd find away to check on her.

"Will, I'm here."

"Liz! Hey, how are you?"

"I was sleeping…" Elizabeth stared at her front window. The person he was speaking with was standing there so it was only polite.

"Are you sick? I was really surprised that you were absent today. That like never happens-"

"No…I'm fine. I mean…I just didn't feel like getting up. I'm still really tired so I kinda want to go back-"

"Liz?" Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair. Damn his persistence.

"Yeah?"

"You know you could at least try to hide that you don't want to talk with me."

"What! Will, what the hell?"

"I'm not accepting "I'm fine" this time. I want an explanation and I'm not leaving until you come down and talk to me."

"And that would be your choice."

"And a good choice it is."

"Says you."

"Says me, indeed." Will voice was stable throughout their exchange. Elizabeth knew she was whining. If Will heard it, he made no sign of letting it bother him.

"Will, trust me I'm good. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. I want to go back and lie down. I really don't feel too great…"

"No, no you won't. You'll avoid me like-"

"Don't tell me what I'd do. You don't even know me. Go away."

Will sighed. "Please Elizabeth, I'm seriously worried about you. Everyone is…"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah right. Who is this everyone? You and your imaginary friend?"

"Damn straight. You are quite the popular one you know. People at school are talking. I couldn't go anywhere today without someone asking me what was going on. Mind you I just walked past most of them with my head held straight up."

"Good for you, Will."

"Rumors spread like wildfire."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"I wasn't really listening to many, but apparently your darling boyfriend had some choice bits of information on you."

"James loves me. He wouldn't say talk crap about me…nice try though, but come again."

"Elizabeth? You can't really believe that now, can you?"

"Believe what? I trust my boyfriend over you if that's what you're asking."

"I don't doubt that you do. But sooner or later, you are going to have to face this truth. You can't lock yourself up in your room feigning illness forever."

"Feigning? That's all you think of me? Just stop talking Will. I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

"That would be your choice, but I have every intention of talking regardless of what you do."

"Why? You must have something better to do than bang on my window. Don't you have any other friends?"

"Other friends? Will chuckled.

"What?!"

"You just called me your friend. High praise if I do say so myself."

"You are such a dork."

"Oh Liz…please hear me…Liz…"

"I'm still listening Will. Though I should have I haven't hung up yet…"

"I'm glad, Liz. Can you please come to the door? I'd be a lot happier if I could see that you are alright."

Elizabeth went silent. She didn't go to school because she didn't want to deal with people. Will's heart was in the right place. She'd give him that, but she meant it when she said she didn't want to deal with anyone. Elizabeth slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She wasn't in a good enough mood to even appease Will.

"You got quiet again."

"…I'm sleeping."

"Are you home alone?"

Elizabeth nodded gratefully. The last thing she needed was for her father to see her like this.

"Liz?"

"What…yeah…No one else is here…"

"If you're sick, you shouldn't be alone…"

"I'm not sick…just tired…"

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm sure you're not in the state to be taking care of yourself…"

"So what's your point?"

"I don't know. I really don't anymore…you just-"

"Just what? Finish your thoughts will you? I'm tired of you like saying something then coping out. It's like you're trying to trick me into…"

"Trick you? Yeah, coping out I can see, but trick you. You are the one misunderstanding…"

"How so? What am I misunderstanding? James? Is that what you wanted to say? I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"But I think it is my business. If for no other reason then-"

"Don't say it Will."

"I'm not stopping mid-sentence. You're interrupting me…"

"For a good reason too."

"You know. I'm not going to argue with you anymore."

"Great Will. I'll talk to you later."

"Elizabeth, don't you hang up on me…"

"You make it sound rude. I said bye. What else do you want? Have a nice afternoon. Good evening. Pleasant dreams…"

"You know what I want."

"Yeah, yeah so you've said. Why don't you go work on our Chemistry project instead of bugging the crap out of me?"

"Because the word 'our" suggests a group effort. I'd be more than willing to work with you if you let me in."

"Once again nice try, but I'm not falling for it. You're forgetting I'm smarter than you. I'm doing you a huge favor by allowing you to share my brilliance…"

"Well I can rest easier knowing your ego wasn't affected by your illness."

Elizabeth grunted. Their conversation had once again hit a standstill. Silence hung where small talk should be. She reviewed her thoughts for anyway to move forward. Her thoughts never left her mind; she simply had nothing to say to Will.

"Fall asleep again?"

"I'm almost there, but there is just the little issue of you-"

"Elizabeth, I promise if you hear me out this one time I won't bother you ever again. I'll sit and leave you be to follow whatever course you chose."

"…" Elizabeth's shoulder was getting sore from holding the phone to her ear.

"So if you're so tired that you can't even talk to me than you should definitely not run today."

"I haven't run today." Elizabeth answered truthfully. She hadn't even thought about track since that previous afternoon. But now that Will mentioned it, she was curious as to what Lindsay told the team. The girls had to hear about the fight and her inability to run at the morning practice. Not to mention what the coach must think of her by now. She missed two practices- more than she had missed her entire time on the team- and after she preached about their meet next week. Some captain she was…

"Good."

"No Will, I'm totally letting all my friends and teammates down. It's not good in the least. How can you even say that? In less than a week I have to run against someone and I honestly don't know if I really am better than her."

"You don't have to do anything. At a certain point, your own wellbeing needs to come first. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should torture yourself running all the time. Especially if you're hurt…"

"I am not hurt."

"Really Liz? You always claim to be tired. Why now would you suddenly decide to skip school and track-?"

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to take off even one day of school?"

"You aren't. You don't allow yourself that. And that's why I am now worried."

"You're tripping over your own words. First you say I should take it easy then you scream at me for staying home and resting."

"And how would you know that. You're not listening."

"I haven't gotten much of a choice."

"You know, maybe you are right. I must be wrong because all I've succeed at is fighting with you. I was wrong to come and see how you were. I was wrong to care that you were hurt. And I'm wrong to keep hanging around you. But in this case I'm not really bothered by my stupidity."

"I never asked you to do anything for me."

"I'm sorry, Liz. I'm sorry for wanting to help you- for wanting to your friend. These days I wonder if it's even safe to call you that. Friendship is a two-way road and lately I've just been hurt-"

"I haven't done anything to you. You are just too damn sensitive."

"Yeah I know. It's a nice flaw if you can get it."

"I think I want to call Lindsay. They're probably partying without me there."

"The way you make it seem, the team is a bunch of wild animals and you are the only one who can tame them. What about the coach? Do you even talk to her?"

"Coach Marie is too nice. She doesn't take the sport seriously or push anyone at all. Her official attitude is like "Having a bad day- take it easy. Don't worry about winning just make sure you have a blast out there." Her main motto is "do you best" Half of those idiots don't give a damn about their best. And their best isn't half good enough even when they do try."

"Arrogant much?"

"I don't lie or kid or anything wasteful like that."

"Yeah I noticed about the joking part, but lying…You're lying as we speak."

"No, I'm not. I said I am fine. I'm not sick or hurt or anything. So stop asking- stop beating around the bush."

"If you can't convince yourself of that then you might as well give up on anyone else."

"Oh no, you're the only block head I know. Everyone else understands that I can take care of myself."

"They won't let you run, if you can't even stand up. You might think you can hide an injury but you can't. Your best bet is to talk about what ever is going on in life with some. You've made it more than clear you don't trust me anywhere near enough for that though."

Elizabeth bit her lip to repress the urge to chuck the phone at the opposing wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well, who I think I am and who you think I am are two very different things so I really don't feel like wasting my time explaining it in full to you. Let's leave it at what I've been saying: I'm a friend. And you should heed friendly advice before it's too late."

"Thoroughly noted. Is that all?"

"No, as a matter of fact it is not. But I'm not discussing that with you over the phone. If you care enough to listen you'll have to open the door."

"Demanding aren't you? I don't see why either considering I'm the one-"

"Liz, I don't want to talk to you like this…please this is really bothering me."

"What is? I don't get what you're so upset about."

"Don't play dumb with me. Jack told me your neck hurt so much you couldn't move and your boyfriend's reaction confirmed any suspicion I had."

"Will! Don't bring this up! How dare you?"

"How dare I? Jack was suspended. The whole school thinks I'm a chicken- not that bothers but I just hate anyone having any misconceptions. You act like you are the victim." Will gasp into the phone. "I'm sorry Liz. So sorry…"

"Then stay the hell away from me, Will. I am a horrible, terrible person who deserves to be alone and to be punished and…"

"No! Elizabeth stop saying that please. Neither one of us minds. We- I- just want you to know you can get away from him-"

"James is a good guy. He made a mistake. He loves me. Okay…"

"Yeah right. Then why isn't he here now? He isn't in any sports, is he?"

"I'm sure he is busy. He'll call or come to check up on me. It would be best if you weren't here. Just in case."

"I concur. For his sake."

"Whatever Will."

"It's not whatever. You need to take a step back and examine your life. I know the stress you're putting on yourself is destroying you. I'd say that's why you can't sleep."

"Oh this again. I slept today. There happy?"

"No…you know…I guess…I don't even know anymore. You're not going to stop. Not until you crash so hard you can't up…"

"And that'll make you happy?"

"Oh Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth stretched her arm behind her back. Sitting against the hard wall could not be good for her back. She should get more ice. But he was there. Maybe she should just tell him what he wants to hear so she could get some peace…

"Will, I can't talk on the phone anymore."

"I'm not leaving-"

"I'll let you in. Rant at me all you want." Elizabeth snapped her phone shut without even a curt goodbye. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled herself off the ground. Half her body was sleeping. She felt her way down the stairs to the door on her numb feet.

"Nice to see you too, Liz." Will held his hand up to wave as Elizabeth let him inside.

"Uh huh." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and watched Will as he stood there.

"You look a little pale."

"I've been inside all day?" She wasn't exactly dark, but Elizabeth usually had a tan from all the hours she spent outdoors. Since she hadn't looked at herself today and couldn't confirm or deny his statement, she shrugged it off. Will brushed his hand against Elizabeth's arm.

"I'm glad to see you're not doing too badly…" He smiled. His eyes were staring off in the distance. Elizabeth too found it hard to make eye contact. In the silence, each breath was a heavy object slamming into a wood floor in a hall.

"So…" She let him in so he could speak, but he wasn't saying anything. Will was just wasting her time.

"Can I sit down?" Will asked nervously. Elizabeth pointed to the sofa. "You going to stay standing?" She nodded; she had found a comfortable position and moving might through this off. "I'm worried about you."

"I know…You shouldn't be though...there is no need. I'll make it…"

"You're just saying that."

"So. I mean- I know I'll be fine. This time of year is rough for everyone. I just have a lot of my mind with track and school and James-"

"James eating at your mind?"

"No, not really. I try not to dwell…things will be okay with him. I'm sure he has his reasons…but he loves me so…"

"He could be just saying that…"

"No, Will stop! I trust him. If you want this chat to end real soon, keep that up."

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot."

"Humph."

Once again, neither could find the words to continue the conversation. Elizabeth leaned towards the wall, regretting her decision to stand. Sitting wouldn't be much better though; she wanted to lie down. The floor seemed to tilt as if she had just stepped aboard a canoe. Her hand grabbed the wall for support. She just hoped Will wasn't watching too closely…

"Have you eaten today?"

"Food?" Elizabeth focused on Will's voice- forcing her mind to break way from some of the wooziness.

"That's generally what you eat."

"Shut up."

Will tilted his head. "You haven't, have you?"

"I just told you I was sleeping…"

"Yeah I heard. You should eat…"

"I know that. I'm not retarded Will."

"But you won't. I know you."

"No, you think you have me all figured out, but you don't. How can you know what I'll do unless you freakin' spy on me."

"I'm a good guesser. Helps me a lot in class." Will rubbed at the back of his neck."

"Well I'm not a chemical equation or a function. People aren't predictable like that crap."

"I tend to disagree."

"I tend to think I'm smarter so…"

"Funny…somehow I foresaw you saying that."

"Lucky guess…"

"You were going to eat remember." Will saved the conversation from slipping back into the depths of awkward silence.

"Was I?"

"I think you should." Will rose and headed towards the kitchen. Elizabeth followed at his heels. Food was the last thing on her mind. It was farther from something she wanted right now then it was when she was sick. But just like opening the door, Will was going to stay until she ate. She could rest when he left. A few bites- the least possible amount that would shut him up- wouldn't kill her. And even if it made her ill, she had already not feeling well as an excuse.

"Yeah maybe." Elizabeth eyed her cabinets. It had been so long since she cooked, she wasn't sure what she had.

"Sit down. I'll whip ya up something." Will grinned as he went off to search for anything edible. Elizabeth obeyed. It was a kind offer. Will set a pot of water on the stove to boil. There was a container of pasta on the counter; it would be quick and easy. Elizabeth rested her head on the table. She couldn't stop yawning.

"You're tired?"

"We've been down this road."

"I think that's good. You need rest. Much more than you get. I wouldn't even think it possible to live on the little rest and food you consume let alone run track."

"You get used to it. Running hurts. I've come to accept that. So I get by…It'll all be worthwhile in the end. Soon."

"Not if you ruin your body before your big meets."

"Which is why I'm taking it easy…I'm more worried about the rest of the team than me…"

"There are a couple of runners in my PE class. They seem fast- faster than me at least."

"We'll win."

"Glad to hear it."

"So…speaking of competition didn't you have a tournament last week?"

Will's eyes widened. "Hey I'll give you credit for remembering…It was an experience to say the least. Jack and I need more work. Lots more for that matter. The little ones did super though. All that extra attention really paid off…but yeah I'm glad we have more time. We all gotta get our act together."

"Is that so?"

Will laughed. "It's a great team." He dropped some pasta in the pot. "You like sauce?"

"Uhh no…it's fine plain." It would cause less devastation in her stomach that way and anyways he didn't remember if she even liked sauce…

"You sure? Hmm to each her own." Will's attention returned to the stove and Elizabeth put her head back down hoping to catch a nap while she waited. Without her aid, Will found the dishes and finished cooking her meal.

"Any good?" He asked. She looked down at the steaming plate. Will's eyes were on her so she stabbed the fork through a noodle. It wasn't the end of the world. She blow on the fork- she didn't feel like burning her mouth at this particular moment. Elizabeth cautiously tasted the pasta. Surprisingly enough, it didn't taste like a toxic chemical. Whatever the effect, she decided she was hungry. Will sat across from her and tried his best not to watch as the food disappeared.

When she was finished, Elizabeth quickly stood up. Will had used dished to cook and she'd feel better when they were clean. He came up behind her and took the plate from her.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I left a mess?"

"It's my house."

"I came in pretty much uninvited. It's the least I can do, you know."

"Suit yourself…" Elizabeth dropped the plate and stepped back. Will returned the kitchen to the state it had been when he arrived. Rather than feel useless, she went back into the living room and flipped on the television. Television was amongst her least favorite pastimes, but it was mindless.

"It's getting late, Elizabeth. I should let you go." Will walked in wiping his hands on his shorts. She looked up.

"Huh? Oh is it?"

"Yeah, just stay right there and rest."

"Yeah…"

Will pulled the throw that hung on the armrest over Elizabeth. "I'll see you tomorrow." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course…"

"Okay bye than. Feel better Liz." Elizabeth nodded as he left. She wondered if it was really late or if Will just left because he felt he fulfilled his obligation. The television got annoying fast so it was soon blank again. The ceiling was more interesting.

Long after the sun stopped peeking through the blinds, the phone tore Elizabeth from her respite. No matter who it was, she wouldn't answer this time, but she fished for it on the table anyway. The small screen read "Lindsay." Elizabeth frowned and threw the phone down. For once, she was able to sleep; she wouldn't do anything to harm that.

* * *

Heh. I like it. Doth thou? Review matey!!! 


	12. Persistance

And the story continues...hopefully ya'll remeber what is happening...

Thanky to those who read and reviewed 333

La la la

* * *

The next morning found Elizabeth too jaded to do much of anything. Her alarm clock went off, but she completely ignored it. It was too much off a hassle even to hit snooze. She rolled to the opposite side and pulled the covers around her ear, hoping to fall back asleep before the guilt of skipping school another day dawned on her. Her walk from the sofa to her bed sometime earlier that morning had proved that her legs were far from reliable. If she didn't really have to get out of bed, she'd rather skip the risk of breaking her neck. Anyway, lying down was so pleasant…and school... she was content at this moment; she didn't need to ponder the mess that was waiting for her there. As her eyes closed, Elizabeth drifted back away from the reality she was so desperately trying to escape.

A little past noon Elizabeth awoke again and for a brief moment, she actually felt good. Of course, the realization of why she was lying around on a weekday afternoon brought her to her usual mood with haste. She stretched her arms and abdomen then sat sit still for a moment as she decided what she should be doing at this point in time. The obvious choice was digging her self out of the hole her respite was bound to cause- catching up on her running and studying-, but in her current state of mind she felt like doing absolutely nothing. She yawned…nothing was just so boring. For once she didn't want to go back to sleep. The long period Elizabeth had spent sleeping must have been enough rest for even her so she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly got to her feet. The wobbliness in her legs was almost completely gone, but she used the wall to stable herself anyway (by now it was basically a habit).

Elizabeth stripped as soon as she had shut the bathroom door behind her. Her pajama pants and t-shirt bunched around her ankles until she kicked them off. She had been wearing those same clothing since she first got home two days ago and that pretty much disgusted her to no end. The steel knob in the shower was cold, which surprised Elizabeth since the air in the house was warm to the point of near suffication. A shiver ran through her body so she hurried to turn the knob as far to the hot side as it would get. Immediately it began to rain. Elizabeth stuck a foot under the flow then backed away; she'd have to wait a little while longer before she could safely enter the shower.

There was a small window on the wall next to the shower and from what Elizabeth could tell from the line of light peaking through the crack in the curtains: it was a beautiful day. She sighed as she stepped into the now steaming downpour. The water was numbing on her flesh. A slight smile flashed across her face. Usually her showers were rushed, but today she could take as long as she liked shampooing her hair and combing it until it was satiny. She could afford the time to breathe in the flowery scent of her body wash mixed with the steamy air. And Elizabeth would as long as the supply of heated water lasted.

As Elizabeth stepped out of the shower, she realized she had forgotten to grab a towel from the linen closet. Her first instinct was to curse her absent mindedness, but she refrained. She'd save that for later when she- and she was sure she would sooner or later- really have something to be agitated about. For now, she was still in a humid, floral smelling bathroom. There was nothing she needed to worry about at that exact second. Elizabeth ran the comb through her hair once again, squeezing the excess water from it with her hand. The lavender, shag rug below absorbed the falling water. She grabbed her discarded t-shirt and quickly threw it on inside out so she could fetch a towel without having to risk dripping on the carpet in the hall or indecent exposure. Stacks of folded beige bath towels filled the top shelves of the closet. Elizabeth reached for one of them, almost stopping herself when she saw the rows would not be of equal height after she stole a towel. Her fingers felt the soft fabric, but didn't pull the prize free. Elizabeth shook her head as if to throw off the unwanted thoughts that seemed to be taking root in her mind. Oh the things she noticed when her attention wasn't properly focused…

When Elizabeth finally returned to the bathroom, the air smelt stale. Try as she may, she could not convince herself that the only difference in the environment was the towel that hung in her left palm. She opened the door a crack so could at least breathe as she dried off. Only the water that dripped from her hair remained on her skin now; the rest had evaporated during her short walk. The towel didn't feel right -not the way it should. Elizabeth remembered warmth and comfort even when she was in such a hurry she got dressed before the towel had fulfilled its whole duty. More vividly though, she recalled the faded beach towel that dangled over the wooden deck, fluttering in the breeze as she splashed…The towel slipped from her hand. Her elbows flesh against the wall, Elizabeth banged her forehead until she saw only a flashing light…

What was she doing?

The urge to run was growing in Elizabeth's joints. She crept back to her room where she fumbled through her draw for a pair of running shorts and an appropriate t-shirt. The will to lace up her shoes didn't come though. Elizabeth collapsed into her chair.

"Now what?" She asked the desk that stared at her. The silence was rarely this intolerable. Save beating pots and pans, Elizabeth would do anything to break it. The desk offered no help so she turned her back to it. Her gaze wandered to the mirror above the dresser. She watched herself blinking and breathing. Funny how she usually only saw the escaped strands of her hair do, the flaws in her make-up and the wrinkles in her clothing. Her skin was pale- an unfamiliar sight- and it must have gotten thinner. Bone was a commonplace sight in her reflection. The clothes she had just changed into appeared even baggier than they felt. Elizabeth blinked, suddenly fearing that a stranger had snuck up behind her. She did not want to be in the house alone anymore. As soon as she could muster up the courage, Elizabeth would blot down the stairs straight out the door. Then she'd run as fast she could so nothing could catch her.

It never came to that since Elizabeth's phone rang as she was still gathering her wit. She snapped around and grabbed it desperate to hear another human voice. Nothing James or Lindsay could throw at her could be worse than this…

"Elizabeth Swann, you are getting quite good at answering this phone of yours."

Elizabeth sighed. She sensed another pointless argument approaching. "Weird, you are the only one who seems to have that problem."

"That sure makes me feel loved…"

"Well, I'm not going to lie. Sometimes you make me want to punch a hole right through the wall."

"And that would be your problem."

"Oh, trust me; I'd just force you to re-plaster it for me. Guaranteed."

"Figures, I'm only allowed in when you need something…which concerns me. What is wrong now?"

"Stop making bizarre assumptions. Why would you say that?"

"We are talking on the phone, aren't we?"

"I'm actually feeling better for your information."

"Best news I heard all day…no actually….Jack's discovery was stunning as well…."

"…"

"Hey, hey just kidding!"

"Whatever."

"So I managed to gather all your missed work from each of your classes. That English class was the hardest to secure since none of my people- actually my person- are in the class…but I was rather persistent. I'm glad I don't have that teacher though, let's just say that."

"I'm sure you got quite the kick out of that."

"Or you coulda just said 'thank you.'"

"Where are you? You aren't driving right now are you?"

"I'm at the grocery store picking up some exotic fruit for my mom. Book club meeting tonight and all her friends are on diets so kumquats are the obvious choice. I never heard of a kumquat before…"

"It's a fruit, yellowish, and grows on a tree. Why aren't you picking some? I mean I'm a like disappointed."

"Jack kinda got locked in his room after the suspension. Dogs chasing you down to street after you pirated their master's prized kumquats aren't too funny alone. I'm a little disappointed too…and bored. Which is why I called."

"And you accuse me of only calling when I want something."

"I know. I'm an awful friend. I can't imagine how you put up with me."

"Like you mentioned earlier, you are persistent."

Will laughed. "I wanted to say one thing: I'll swing by with your homework if you want, but I'm not going to beg. You sound fine and I know you ate and slept in the past 24 hours so there is no need for me to…"

"You can come, Will. I need to start catching up."

"Glad to hear it. Actually, I'm surprised you aren't freaking about all the school you missed. Wait; pretend you never heard that…I don't want to give you any ideas."

"Will, I'm going to go eat something. Your ramblings about fruit made me hungry. I'll see in a few minutes."

"Sure thing, Liz. I'll be looking forward to it."

Elizabeth smiled as shut her phone. Will's call proved the perfect distraction from her terror. She actually was hungry and yesterday had given her hope in ability to keep food down.

The kitchen seemed less intimating than it had yesterday. Elizabeth pulled the cabinet door open and stared at the packets sitting on the shelves. She rolled her eyes at the sight. Though she was hungry, she was not quite at the point were she would be willing to cook. The refrigerator was her next stop. There was a head of lettuce in the bottom drawer and some jars of various sauces on the inlets in the door, but nothing worth eating, which didn't surprise Elizabeth in the least. There was no one around to go shopping. She finally discovered a box of English muffins near the back. Elizabeth would have to give the toaster another chance…

Will's tapping on the door pulled Elizabeth's attention from the heated coils of the toaster. She spun around and headed to answer it. Will stepped in, smiling. Elizabeth tried to smile back, but her mouth turned more into a straight line than any sort of a grin.

"Howdy, Elizabeth. What's new?"

"New…You just talked to me less than fifteen minutes ago."

Will shrugged. "Bet your toaster wasn't smoking last time we talked."

"Toast…er!!!" Elizabeth sprinted back into the kitchen and ripped the cord from the wall. "Never fails…"

"Better luck next time?"

"I'll eat raw bread next time…"

"Rubbery much?"

"Charred much?" Elizabeth tossed the toaster's victim to Will, who quickly flung it into the trash.

"I brought you some apples…You could use some fresh fruit." Will dug in the bag slung across in his shoulder for the apples. Elizabeth accepted the gift without her usual resistance.

"Did you find any kumquats?"

"Yeah…my mum was kind of shocked too…I knew she was sort of kidding, but I thought it would make a nice joke."

"They kept you entertained for most of the afternoon."

"And you had a more exciting afternoon sitting at home?"

"It was alright." Elizabeth wandered into the kitchen with the fruit. Will dropped his bag on the sofa then followed her. The sound of running water began and ended before he reached the room. Elizabeth crunched on an apple and Will smiled to himself- reassured in his ability to aid her.

"You didn't need to come in here…I was going to come right back out."

Will's face dropped. "I'm not sure I trust you alone with those appliances." Elizabeth made a face, but greater interest in her apple prevented another remark. Before she plopped on the sofa, Elizabeth opened the blinds to let in some of the invigorating afternoon sun. Will grabbed for his bag, knowing Elizabeth wouldn't settle for small talk for long. She sat, knees crossed, facing him.

"Anything new at school?"

Will rested his chemistry book in his lap and made a deal of opening it. "Well as I'm sure you know this already but today is Norry's big day. Everyone who thinks they are someone was in high spirits today…surely expecting to be high by its end." He raised an eyebrow as he scanned the page.

"You could at least look at me when you talk…"

"Now I did overhear some hushed whispered about his girlfriend's absence …some say she ditched in silent protest of his suspension, others think she's scheming, but my favorite is definitely those who hit the nail nearly on the head: James is moving on."

"Says you! What of the track team?"

"That one evades my knowledge, sorry. I would have asked Miss Marie, but I am not on good terms with her. Jack has made one too many lewd comments for me to approach her without reason."

"I'm a bad captain…If we lose it is because of me…I might as well never go back…"

"But you will so don't dwell. Plus, I really can't imagine anyone beating you, Liz."

"I'm not the only-"

"Yeah some of those girls are quite interesting to say the least…but rest assured their biggest obstacle will be standing after a few minutes at James'."

"Blame Lindsay for spreading the joy…"

"Oh on that note, interestingly enough, guess who talked to me today?" Will had turned his head toward her as he spoke. He hoped to gauge her reaction without making it extremely obvious. Elizabeth frowned.

"The deans? After they found you spying on other's conversations and stalking teachers to get my work?" The slightest chuckle was evident in her voice.

"With Jack not wreaking havoc, that would be their most notable catch all day, but no. That is not who I'm talking about…so I was brooding over Calculus in the lunchroom when your dear friend Lindsay pops up in front of me. I was curious so I heard her out. Don't know where she got the idea I'd know where Elizabeth Swann was."

"….Lindsay?" Elizabeth shifted. "What did you say?"

"I reassured her you were well. I wasn't going to lie; I said you needed some time to rest and get your mind back in one piece. Then I quickly added I called you because of the impending due date of a certain Chemistry project."

"And she said?"

"'Oh' in a kinda dejected voice. She claimed to have figured as much, which is why she didn't call."

"She fled with the crowds…" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Ahhh, it has been over two days since we talked really… so….it's weird."

"You didn't answer, right?" Will leaned back so he could keep an eye on her less conspicuously.

"She is having a blast with Eric and James and all the others now so don't sweat it. She is my closest friend…easily patched come morning."

"…Lizzy…do they expect you to come?"

"I turned my phone off so I won't have to find out. I was sick all along…"

"You wouldn't have gone anyway?"

"Of course I would have! Those are my friends…I just can't be there…not now. I'll make it up." Elizabeth forced a smile to her face. She needed a few more hours of little worry…

Will extended a hand to her, but she didn't heed it. He held his arm out; he never expected to touch her, but he couldn't suppress the thought. Elizabeth stood up and walked back into the kitchen, presumably to throw away the apple core. Will said nothing until she was again firmly planted in her seat.

"I stayed up most of last night finishing our project."

"Really?"

"Yeah…it takes hours to complete something to your standards…but it was the least I could do." Though he wasn't certain he wanted to, Will held his gaze on her eyes.

"My standards?" Or your pitiful attempt at them?"

Will placed a packet on the table. "Teacher is bound to get a laugh out of this when he realizes it is not written in your style."

"This isn't a joke." Elizabeth seized the project and began her scrutiny. The cover page was nice; she'd give him that much. They sat in silence as she read over the full eleven pages- flipping back now and then to check on something she must have forgotten. A smile was creeping its way onto to Will's face even as he fought to repress it.

"Congrats, you managed to sound like you know what you are talking about. Quite well at that. But you still seem like an idiot to me…if you put in this much effort all year, you might not spend half the day whining about how you despise chemical equations and elements and-"

"No, I do love my elements. But just as Geometry is not just about shapes, Chemistry is not just elements."

"Hah! I bet you signed up for Geometry thinking you'd get to play with blocks."

"Good thing I did. Remember that was the first class we had together. You totally impressed me. I must have forgotten you were quick as a whip."

"…We never attended school together before high school…not really anyway."

"Oh you were always figuring stuff out. Once you dared to count all the waves as they hit our beach just so you would know how many to expect each day so you wouldn't miss a single one."

"I lost count because you spotted a ship on the horizon." Elizabeth knew her face had to be turning red. If she were so inclined, she could have fried an egg on it.

"It was just a convincing cloud formation."

"Whatever. I was a foolish child."

"Passion is often mistaken as such."

"Is that what you repeat to yourself as you and you partner worm out of your messes?"

"Something along those lines. Remarkable fun, don't you think?"

"I have nothing more to say."

Will shrugged. "You got two night's worth of work to chug through…"

"I'm going running first. I won't feel right until I do."

"Are you sure your body is ready for that?"

Elizabeth nodded. Of course, she was in no way positive of this, but she had again reached the point were she could push herself. Even if it were on sheer will power, Elizabeth would run faster than ever.

"Just promise you'll eat when you're done and try to sleep a bit before you get up at like four...or whatever is the norm for you." He rose.

"Will, don't worry. I ate just now, didn't I?"

"Keep up the good work."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Will's fingers brushed against her should as he passed. "I left the sheet with your missed work on the table. I assume you know your way around all those books well enough to complete it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Will."

"Yeah anytime." He scratched at the back of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow for sure, right?"

"Indeed."

"Goodnight then, Liz."

"Same to you."

Will left, waving as he disappeared. Elizabeth didn't move until he heard his car pool away. At that time, she slipped her feet into her running shoes. She saw noting wrong with leaving all her schoolwork where it was, but did shut the blinds. Once Elizabeth completed this task, she departed without further delay.

The sun was in its earliest stage of setting and everything around Elizabeth was beginning to look as if a piece of pink cellophane clung to it. The streaks of orange clouds drew her attention away from the pavement. Elizabeth was walking for now, but as the light weakened her strides grew longer and faster. As the first star poked through the black, she reached a comfortable yet stimulating pace. Her breath was steady and her limbs weren't too sore. Strength began to flood back into Elizabeth; she needed only to act. There was no cause for fretting…

Elizabeth honestly had no idea what time it was when she returned to her home. It had been a nice run, but the soreness in her neck and her inescapable fatigue had won over finally. The clock's announcement of half past midnight made Elizabeth blink. She wasn't angry at the loss of sleeping time, but joyous that she still had that in her.

Elizabeth fetched an apple and her water bottle from the kitchen and sat down to her schoolwork. After the fuss Will made over bringing it to her, she couldn't ignore it. Chemistry and Physics passed easily, but somewhere between the pages of her Literature book, Elizabeth's eyes slid shut. The book soon after hit the ground as she involuntarily gave up on studying.

The home phone began ringing a few hours after Elizabeth dozed off and rang steadily for a good hour. It was nature's call that awoke Elizabeth up though. On her way up to the bathroom, she noticed the still ringing phone. That was new- no one would call that phone during day let alone in the early hours of morning. Instead of answering, she went to check her cell. It was off, but as soon as she turned it on a load of stored text messages came through. Elizabeth hit the green button as another incoming call arrived.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked at the number that registered on her screen since she didn't have a clue from the voice. Sara. Elizabeth blinked. What would random track member want so urgently at this hour?

"Elizabeth, answer me. What the hell?"

"Geeez, I was sleeping. What the hell yourself?"

"Oh my god Liz, are you okay?"

"Yeah…."

"I'm so sorry then…I shouldn't have volunteered to be the one to tell you this…but I gotta…Liz are you listening...maybe you should sit down."

Elizabeth's knees collapsed and she fell onto the bed behind her. Sara had her full attention.

* * *

Whistles I'm not going to enjoy future events...some of you may though... XD Why not review since you read. Thank you mateys!!! 


	13. Right to Know

I'm back in only a week's time. -- record for me

Thanks in advance to whoever is reading this...

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the edge of her bed; the phone hung loosely in her hand. There was silence on the other line- the caller hadn't even taken a breath. Had she not heard too much already, Elizabeth would have just hung up. Sara's words were the fruit and by listening, Elizabeth had bitten. Now all that remained was the wait for the poison to set in.

"Elizabeth…you know…I mean….you remember that yesterday was James' party…for his birthday…" Sara voice was weak and cautious. Elizabeth nodded, biting her lip the whole time. "…we all missed you…" Sara better not be calling on a drunken dare…

"Elizabeth, you still there…?"

"Uh huh… Sara, are you drunk?"

"What! No, I mean…not anymore…what the hell…I don't even…anymore…."

"Try crashing. That usually does the trick."

"Elizabeth, why are you acting this way? How can you be so insensitive to what happened…I mean…" Sara sobbed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She was glad she was the drunk who simply passes out instead of going all emotional on anyone who would listen. Why was she listening anyway?

"Don't you….even…care…I mean…I can't say it…I just can't…"

"Then don't. Go lay down for like a good week. No sweat after that."

"I wish it was that simple…"

"Are you alone?"

"Sorta… now. I left so I could call you…they told me to."

"So they did put you up to this…You know we have practice in a few hours…try not to come to school drunk, ok." Elizabeth might have lost some of her credibility after missing the past three days of practice but she was still the captain.

"Yeah, that is going to be a huge problem considering!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard…you are all stoned and drunk…"

"Shit Elizabeth! Listen to me. I just had the shock of my life and no amount of alcohol could make me forget the horror…so shut up about things you have no clue about…I told them you wouldn't care…it's not track related…but I called anyway…since James was your boyfriend…" Sara's sobs grew louder and her voice weaker with every syllable she muttered. Elizabeth's eyes fixed on the light switch in front of her until lack of blinking left them so dry she would need a lake of tears before her vision was anywhere near clear. Anger from cutting Sara off earlier filled her mind, but she was too terrified to take a step in either direction. Nausea struck as the poison seeped in…

"I'm….sorry…" There was coughing on the other line now. Elizabeth's side remained silent as she grasped for the meaning of Sara's words. "I wasn't there so I don't know exactly what happened…but James, Eric, Lindsay and Claire drove off at around midnight. As I'm sure you can imagine none of them was in any condition to walk… let alone drive. Somehow, after that, I was able to stumble my own way home…so I was around when we got a call from Lindsay's mom. Turns out….th-th-th-….their…car…crashed….head….on….I can't… come to the hospital…I can't do it." More sobbing followed. Before Elizabeth a chance to respond –not that she could even if had the time- Sara ended the call. The phone slid from Elizabeth's hand. Her mind had been wiped clean as if a child had grown weary of his art and shook the etch-a-sketch. Without a single thought or reflection, Elizabeth rose from the bed. Her eyes were blank as she picked up her keys and shuffled out to her car.

The key missed the lock and scrapped against the paint. Elizabeth fumbled to unlock the door, but failed miserably. The keys clattered to the ground. She stared at them as tears of frustration pricked the corners of her eye. The keys were easily in reach. Elizabeth didn't budge; even if she had the strength to bend over, the will to get into the car and drive would elude her. The trace amount of focus she had left would slip, her eyes would flood and the road would be lost. Not that it mattered though. If she too crashed, her destination would remain the same. Elizabeth kicked the keys up her driveway a few paces before making the effort to retrieve them. She was still in her running clothes and for her running usually came as the best solution.

Elizabeth had misjudged the distance to the hospital. After a few wrong turns- it was still dark and all the streets looked the same- and a detour to avoid the main road that passed the sea, her stomach began to feel as if the early morning street workers had taken their jackhammers to it instead of the pavement. Who did she think she was running all this way? She possessed no such talent. The words "worthless" and "failure" crept into her mind. She couldn't run, she couldn't drive, and she could in no way help the situation- whatever it was- she was rushing toward. Her presence would only cause pointless concern and pour salt into the already bleeding wounds of who ever was involved. But no matter how much Elizabeth wanted to throw herself in front of speeding traffic, her course did not change. A hand grabbed at her heart and squeezed; she could not stop herself from coughing. Never since her first year in track had she stopped in the middle of a run…the pad of her foot hit the edge of the pavement nearly twisting her ankle and smashing her knees of the rock below. Elizabeth skidded on her palms over the loose gravel. She had been moving rather quickly and now her body was at rest- the lost momentum had gone into deepening the scraps on her body. Shock struck first then burning; she coughed again, trying to get at least one good breath before pushing her beaten body up. If Elizabeth was sore, she made no sound to reveal it. Her feet fell back into the pace of running. Tears fell freely now, perhaps her pain threshold wasn't so great after all…

The emergency room door whooshed open as Elizabeth approached. Tears and sweat mixed as they dripped down her face and her hair had no order left to it what so ever. She stumbled in- just as her eyes were adjusting to the bright overhead lights and shiny tile a body rushed over and hugged her tightly. Black spots filled her gaze; she would have passed out if not for the voicing calling her name.

"-izabath! Oh no! Your knees look like hell. Did you fall…? Why the hell would you run here? Come on, let's sit down. I'll get you a wet paper towel to clean those cuts with-"

Keeping her eyes shut, Elizabeth held out her hand in objection. She was capable of walking and caring for herself.

"Wahhh! ….Oh right…you hate help. Gotcha."

"Sara? Is that her you are talking too?"

"….Yeah, but she is so bruised already, I hardly want to do anything but direct her to the nearest bed."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth managed to recognize Sara. The other girl had her hand around Elizabeth's wrist- Elizabeth hadn't noticed this until she physically saw it.

"You have rocks caught in her knee!!!"

Elizabeth brushed at her scrapped knee. At least some of the rocks must have dislodged because the stinging grew exponentially. Sara screeched and the other voice gasped. Elizabeth wished she knew what was so shocking to them…

"Dear, you poor, poor thing." Judging from her tone, this other voice was a mother- probably Sara's. The women hugged Elizabeth and led her to a row of benches. Some of the ER's other patients watched the scene wide-eyed. Finally seated, Elizabeth began to rise above the waves of dizziness. The first thing she noticed as she came back to her sense was how much skin she lost on her hands. Quickly, she turned them so she wouldn't have to worry about that again.

"…Sorry…" Elizabeth spat out.

"For what, dear?" The mom rubbed her back. Sara kept quiet.

"I'm a mess…just ignore me...no, I'm fine. Don't give it another thought." Elizabeth's favorite lines fell on deaf ears. The continued attempts to comfort her even the slightest bit failed miserably. Elizabeth slouched over and put her head down so all the hair fell over her eyes. Mother and daughter exchanged glances.

"Uhhh…Elizabeth?" No response. "How much did Sara tell you?" Not a single sign of acknowledgement.

"You have a right to know. James was driving after leaving his party. The car crashed head on into the brick siding of a shopping plaza. There were some witnesses to call the paramedics immediately…They were rushed here as soon as they were cut free from the mess of metal. James wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Elizabeth, James died- most likely instantly…"

"MOM!" Sara's hands covered her ears and water oozed from her eyes. Her mother winced. The whole emergency room seemed to have gone completely quiet. Sara started to put her hand on Elizabeth, but stopped herself.

Elizabeth simply sat in the exact same position. Her hair obscured her eyes, but she didn't cry. There was no reason to. She felt nothing. It was as if she was on a plane soaring high in the sky and below her lie all the emotions she experience those past years. Now they could all fit on the head of a pin…

"And Lindsay?" Elizabeth squeaked. Sara had told her on the phone that Lindsay was in the car too. Surely, she would have had enough sense not to drive with James while he was drunk without a seatbelt, but then again, she was probably drunk too…

"Lindsay's alive! She's unconscious now, but the doctors say she has a fair chance!"

"She suffered a severe head trauma. Only time will tell…"

"Eric and Claire are alive too…you know Claire, right? Eric is in the best shape…"

"Yeah, nothing life threatening. Broke nearly every bone in his body though."

"Stop it, Mom."

"Sara, it pains me to speak of your friends this way, but sugar- coating a horrible accident won't do anything for Elizabeth. She deserves to know the truth as we heard it. They are her friends too."

"What the hell!"

"She's right. All my friends are gone. I got that much."

"Don't say that, Liz. Take it back!"

"Lies hurt more. Hope destroys you gradually. The earlier you accept the truth the less it hurts in the end."

"You…you….you….ROBOT! Do you have no emotions? No compassion….no love? How can you sit there and talk like that? What the hell is wrong with you, Elizabeth? You are a freak!"

The automatic door slid open and in walked Miss Marie. Dark bags under her eye disturbed her complexion. She wore no make-up. Two heads turned to the sound of the footsteps- Elizabeth still hadn't moved.

"Well, you just called the whole freakin' school!"

"The cops told the school. I came as soon as the news reached my classroom."

"How much do they know?" Sara's mother rose to greet the teacher.

"There was an accident. As I was rushing out, I heard talk of a meeting with the teachers so they could all show a universal front against the unavoidable rumors. Elizabeth!" Miss Marie all but threw her arms around the shocked girl. Elizabeth didn't even flinch.

Sara opened her mouth to fill the awkward silence with an explanation, but her mother covered her mouth. Miss Marie stepped away from Elizabeth and looked to Sara's mom, who simply shook her head.

"I wasn't with them." Elizabeth offered no more than the obvious.

"Oh Elizabeth…" Miss Marie reached for Elizabeth's hand. It was limp in her grip. Silence once again won over.

The two women stepped away from the chairs. Miss Marie didn't yet know the details. Sara punched the plastic back of a chair. The whole row vibrated. Somewhere across the waiting room, a baby burst into tears. The shrill noise was rather comforting. Elizabeth finally shifted in her seat.

"Hey?" Sara tried to look Elizabeth in the eyes, but her hair made this difficult. "I'm really sorry, Liz."

Elizabeth pushed herself up and walked off; she exited the stuffy emergency room and entered the brisk dawn air. Only a few patches of faded blue were visible through the steel buildings and parking garage. She could go anywhere. No one would call. She could turn her phone back on. There was no one she was trying to avoid.

"Elizabeth!"

She didn't stop her wandering.

"Elizabeth Swann! I know you are somewhere in there. I implore you to hear me out; if my words are reaching you…You are not alone. You don't need to bar yourself up like this…"

Elizabeth wanted to take off sprinting out of the parking lot. It would be easy enough. No,…she couldn't take another step. She had nothing left. Miss Marie reached her and Elizabeth did nothing to resist the embrace.

"You were probably feeling better too…"

"Yeah, in a way."

"This is not your fault. You did the right thing…sometimes separating yourself from a situation is the best you can do."

Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Elizabeth…"

"No, it isn't like that at all. I was avoiding them…I'm only alive right now because I'm a coward who couldn't face her friends. I abandoned my boyfriend on his birthday…I'm the one who should have died."

"Don't even talk about anyone else dying -especially yourself."

"What's the point?"

"What is the point in death?"

"Not being alone. Joining my friends. Paying for my crimes…"

"You think not going to a party where you know everyone will be drunk is the wrong thing? You think staying home when you don't feel well is a terrible crime? Why, Elizabeth, why? Why won't you-"

"Abandonment is the worst crime. I let everyone down. Release me. Save your kind words for Sara and the other innocent people who had there friends stolen…Punish me. I'm going to go now."

"Ohhhh, no you are not. It is against every ounce of my judgment to let you leave."

"So? I don't care what you think…"

"Elizabeth Swann. I'm a teacher and your coach. You would do well to respect that. I don't know where you get idea you can do whatever you want, but it won't fly as long as I'm around."

Elizabeth said nothing more. She liked Miss Marie; further words would only prove to displace her self-loathing on the coach who had only showed her kindness. Just another of Elizabeth's transgressions…

"Why don't we sit down awhile? We don't need to back in there right away."

"Uh huh." Miss Marie led Elizabeth to a concrete barrier where they sat. Miss Marie studied Elizabeth's now visible wounds. "You were running, weren't you?"

"It was too big a hassle to drive….plus I did miss a few days…"

"You really are quite the perfectionist. It's a good thing to have pride in everything you do…but everything in moderation. You're hurting yourself. I'm not as blind or careless as think. I see how hard you push yourself, but mostly the effect said pursuit has on you and your health. Take your knee there, for example."

"I tripped."

"And you're fine and you don't want me to mention it again, right?"

Elizabeth grunted.

"That is another rotten attitude. How much running do you think you'll do if a simple cut get infected or you over-exert yourself and end up sick. I've seen this before- as a coach and to people I ran with in school- so don't think you are special simply because you are the best."

"It's not that easy…"

"Maybe not, but it doesn't have to be so painful."

The view from Elizabeth's concrete perch was disappointing, to say the least, but the thin slits in the pavement with growth sprouting its small leaves towards the sun served their purpose. As Elizabeth studied the random arrangement of plants, she didn't hear Miss Marie's words. She wondered what the cracks looked like from the sky. Did they together construct a meaningful pattern like Stone Hedge or was it random chaos?

"-I don't want you running. This is all too much. I think the whole team-"

"No! I'm running! I'll run ever faster…for my friends!" Elizabeth jumped from her seat.

"I figured you would say that…but who decides the line when mourning ends and going on begins…"

"Obviously we can't force anyone to run. I'm sure most of the juniors would rather not…whatever…"

"Let's not think about this now, 'kay."

"So true…"

"What do you want to do now?"

Elizabeth sighed. The question was unapproachable. She was on a raft somewhere in middle of the ocean; any direction she turned seemed as unappealing as the next. Except Elizabeth would never have stepped foot on the shore- let alone a raft.

"I'm sure they are wondering where we went…"

"Sara probably wants some time alone to think too."

"I want to go home… and pretend like this never happened…and I'll to school tomorrow and just carry on…"

"Denial isn't healthy."

"Then what is?"

"This is a terrible tragedy. I don't have all the answers…I can tell you that locking yourself away and pushing yourself 'til you feel nothing will only cause more pain in the end. Why don't you go to a friend's house? Just being around another human will help you."

"Maybe…how about you?"

"Huh…oh-"

"You are going to school, aren't you?"

"Yes, I ran off with very little explanation and it is my job. I can't trust any old sub to have a discussion on last night's reading."

"I am going there too."

"That's not the best idea…"

"But didn't you just say I should be with others? There are plenty of 'others' there."

"But…Elizabeth…won't that remind you."

Elizabeth sighed. The words "remind you" were scissors slicing over any scab their conversation had grown. Each time the reality dawned upon her, her heart ached as if she was receiving the news for the first time again. Perhaps denial wasn't so great…

"Rumors spread like wildfire."

Elizabeth and her coach had started walking back toward the building. Just as she made that comment, they stepped back in. Sara looked up from her phone.

"Shit, rumors are trouble. I already got a text asking if I knew what happened…I didn't respond. Best to tell people in person…"

"You had to deliver the sad news once already. I'll talk. I think I know most of his friends…" Elizabeth turned to Miss Marie.

"If that is really what you want." Miss Marie shook her head.

"Elizabeth, the families have all said they want to be left alone. Remember that. These are your friends and teammates. They'll feel similar to you so respect that…I can drive you two to school," Sara's mom said.

"Thanks." There was no point in Elizabeth arguing that.

"See ya later, Coach Marie." Sara waved as the three of them left.

As they walked to the car, Elizabeth wondered why she had even gone. The families didn't want to be bothered. She would never see her friends again. Every other kid in the hall would be talking about the accident by afternoon. Everyone knew James and even those who didn't would be curious. They'd be asking her question. Was she there? Did she see it? Or him? Maybe she should rethink this decision, go home and run away again. Elizabeth scolded herself for evening having that thought. This was punishment for her cowardice. Her team would be in shambles. One of their runners wasn't coming back. No, how could she say that. Lindsay would be waiting in the locker room as she did everyday. They'd have a disagreement about something frivolous and end up walking to the field separately. Then one of them would remember something they had to say and all grudges would be forgotten. After practice, this would repeat. She told Lindsay there was a meet coming up and she needed to stay focused on running and school. Lindsay was her friend- she would listen. Why hadn't she listened…?

Sara placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. They were in the car now driving toward school. "Are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth batted at the tears streaming down her face. What was there to be sure about? She didn't reply. Had she not have been in a car, she would have cried. Of this, she was certain.

* * *

Yikes. That was somewhat of a milestone for me. I kinda feel bad too... 


	14. Beyond Comprehension

I think this my longest chapter yet...and it sure felt like it.

Hope you enjoy the read!

The high school looked foreign- as if Elizabeth was a transfer student instead of the most popular girl in the class. The sight of the dark brick building made her regret every word she had spoken about her desire to come today. In truth, she never wanted to walk through those doors again. There were people she didn't have the guts to face and tests- in both track and her classes- that made her want to run the other way. She would have too as she did earlier that week if she any hope that said other direction held some release. This despair drove her today. There was no correct action. Nothing Elizabeth could do would make anything right. She was caught somewhere between a rock and a hard place- only that somewhere was a void. It was best not to think at this point. Advice wasn't something Elizabeth usually sought and when it was offered she rarely followed it, but Coach Marie had a point. The chaos of other's would keep her mind at bay. If anything could help, busyness would; in fact, this was nothing new to Elizabeth.

Anyway, further fleeing would serve only to deepen her betrayal. The crime she had committed was beyond comprehension. What conclusion could one reach from pondering cowardice? Where was one to go when the distance of two day's silence surrounded them as if it was bubble-wrap and they were a fragile package? For Elizabeth the only fathomable answer was continuing on- going about as if nothing occurred: another lie- an additional shovel of dirt on her already heaping mound of atrocious acts. Regardless, Elizabeth was a runner and no matter how far she ran, it was her duty to make all haste back. By smiling and reassuring Sara she would all right going about her day, she was doing just that. Any possible redemption lied in facing the coming storm head-on.

The halls were crowded but the only acknowledge Elizabeth received was the usual mumbled good mornings from classmates. She flashed a few smiles and waved half-heartily in response. Her pace was slow and senses alert as if she was waiting for something to happen. But no people jumped out in front of her, no hands reached for her and she met no people who she considered worth words so by the time Elizabeth reached the locker room she was downright lonely.

The metal door was colder than Elizabeth remembered- so cold in fact, that for a second she feared her hand had frozen to it. Cautiously she proceeded into the locker room. The shorts and t-shirt she was wearing were not appropriate for school no matter the circumstances and Elizabeth was relatively certain she had a pair of jeans and a hoodie in her locker. Despite the morning practice, the place was deserted. Maybe it was later than she thought…but she didn't recall hearing any bells or dodging the usual last minute stampedes.

It was as if the knowledge of her combination had been wiped from her mind in two days she had not opened it. Elizabeth frowned at the lock, tugged it every which way and even turned it in search for the clicking noise thieve associate with the right number. When her failure seemed complete, Elizabeth left out a hefty sigh. This was certainly new…

The lock slipped from Elizabeth's now limp hand. She was panting as if she had failed to run up a hill instead of forgetting a few numbers. The teasing would soon begin; Lindsay would definitely have something to say about Elizabeth's minor mental lapse. On top of the jeers, Elizabeth would have to deal with the usual banging- another reminder- as Lindsay pounded on her own locker and chucked the items which always attempted to escape back onto the pile of junk. Then there'd be the cursing…At least Elizabeth had those seconds to struggle without Lindsay's words to make her feel foolish. That is until the final jamming and the sigh of relief; at that point, Lindsay would be free to hover around Elizabeth to her heart's content.

"Lindsay, I don't want to hear it. Okay? So I forgot my combination…I was up most of the night working on various stuff I missed, which is more than you can say and at least I can open my locker without a half ton of moldy towels and water bottles knocking me on the head. Hell, you'd think you'd learn…" Elizabeth snapped- releasing the anger that had been building due to her folly. She braced herself for the coming battle really wishing now her locker had just opened. Her throat could only hold up for so many high-strung conversations.

The room was silent, not even an echo argued back. Elizabeth shaded her eyes with hand…she was back at square one and had only more raw wounds to show for the morning. There was proof now. It was like dreaming a lion had pounced on her and just as its razor-like claws were mere centimeters from her jugular, she woke, but she wasn't perfectly safe in bed…

Once again, the question of what to do faced her. If she lied still, Elizabeth would be safer since there would be no sudden movements to startle her lion, but she ran the risk of drowning in her idleness. Elizabeth was already knee deep and the liquid trapping her seemed to be thickening with every passing second, which stood to make her needed progress all the more difficult. Eventually she just walked away. Concerns for her clothing were on the backburner as she hustled up the stairs to her chemistry class.

The door was shut and through the glass slit, Elizabeth could tell everyone was seated. Today's lesson had already begun; she would be intruding…

"Oh my god! It's Elizabeth!" Someone yelped no sooner then the doorknob clicked and Elizabeth appeared behind it. Most of the other heads in the class turned her way, but Elizabeth just walked to her seat staring ahead.

"Elizabeth?" Will gave her a whole second before issuing his greeting.

"Yes Will?" Sitting up straight in her chair, Elizabeth looked him in the eyes coldly.

"Uh…uhhhh…I was just going to ask what was up…" Will shuddered as if the ice cubes in Elizabeth's eyes were suddenly crushing him.

"Miss Swann? You are a good fifteen minutes late." The teacher stood in front of her.

"I was with Miss Marie…She'll vouch for me."

"I'll email her later then. There shouldn't be a problem since you've never been late before. Glad you could join us."

"I was absent two days…" Elizabeth muttered as he walked away to carry on class where he left off upon her arrival.

"As I'm sure you all remembered and have been working most diligently on, your projects are due today…stop scribbling back there…Untidiness will only be further looked down upon."

The packet of papers thudded hollowly as Will dropped it between them. Elizabeth couldn't help but blink.

"Hey, I said I did the project to YOUR standards, didn't I. Took me a while too." Will's grin was as wide as a river in the peak of flood season.

"Ummm yeah…you did…I don't have any of my books."

"Did you leave them somewhere? Do you feel alright…?"

Elizabeth quickly shook the thoughts that were threatening to crawl back into her mind away. Yes, she forgot her bag at home since she was in such a hurry to get to track…what a ridiculous thing for her to do. She'd have to make a mental note to triple check everything before she left home in the future.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to take the quiz today if you don't feel like you're ready…" The teacher was talking to her again…

"What?!"

"Were you not listening to me only a second ago? There is a pop quiz right now, but since you weren't here most of the week, you can take it at a later date."

"What are we learning again?"

The teacher sighed. "Don't worry about it…look over the notes Will should have given you and I'm sure it'll come back."

"He did…and I did. I know I remember something recent about chemistry…Will, why didn't you tell me there was a quiz?"e H

"I'm officially convinced you randomly pick your mood from a hat everyday…" Will shook his head as he reached for a pencil in his bag.

Once the class began the quiz, Elizabeth stole a glance at Will's in hopes that would jog her memory. She could do nothing but frown. At that moment, she really felt like she knew nothing and that was not even considering the forgetting of her bag and locker combination. It was it turning into a rather bad day for her…

After first period ended, Elizabeth wandered out into the hall. She had walked away from Will who had not pursued her as he normally did. The hall was buzzing and Elizabeth felt as if she was floating through a bee farm- far enough to be safe but close enough to understand where the drone originated. Some voices might have been calling her name- that is assuming there were individual voices in the first place- or it could have been her mind searching for any pattern and recognizing her name since it was the only thing she seemed to know anymore.

Elizabeth was standing in a stairway and she wanted to scream. If her voice rang so loud the whole school heard, somebody would have to come. She opened her mouth, but stopped before any sound came. The whole school coming wouldn't give her even the slightest comfort. That would only make it louder…Her face and hands were freezing. The same person who turned up AC in the locker room must have been here. Elizabeth's whole body quivered. She should have screamed; then at least someone could hold her down before her brain further turned into mush. But all she could do was lean against the wall and even that could simply have been an instinct- a response conditioned by frequent yet distant happenings. There was never any worry when he drew her into his grasp- no yearning that could never be exactly identified, no need to act, no rejection. He always took the lead and did as he pleased. His mere presence made her happy- his actions sealed the deal. What more could she ever ask for? If James was so satisfied with her, Elizabeth had to be doing something right…

Her tears were hot; the stream slowly thawed her frozen face. Elizabeth's whole face would wash away if she didn't stop soon, but even knowing this she couldn't. The tears were an involuntary reflex and an all-consuming one at that; she couldn't move another muscle. Aside from the hard step beneath her, Elizabeth felt nothing…the water was everywhere now and it had her utterly trapped.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, can you hear me? Lizzy dear, please…" Coach Marie stood over her. Her voice was soft but in the empty stairwell, it was the only audible sound.

"Elizabeth?" The woman reached to touch Elizabeth's shoulder. Even upon contact, Elizabeth didn't stir. "I'm sorry…Elizabeth…I'm sorry for letting you come here…please." Sighing, she kneeled next to Elizabeth.

"I want to be alone."

"Elizabeth…I can imagine you do, but didn't the conditions of you coming to school include being with other people?"

"You have a second period class. You'll get in trouble…"

"I didn't just walk off…it was actually more of a jog…but the point is I told my department head. Everyone understands-"

"I don't want people to understand. I don't want people to know. I hate when people think about me or look at me or talk….so stop. I'll be fine."

"No, you are about as fine as a stormy day. I'm sorry if my concern is causing you any more grief. It is definitely not meant that way-"

"Oh now you are going to tell me you only want to help me and how you thought we were friends…or whatever."

"So you do listen."

"I don't want anymore friends. Look what happened to all mine. And that's why I say I'm fine. There is no one left to hurt me…"

"Except that attitude."

"People are talking, right?"

"That's what we do…I strictly enforced silence in class today. I have a short fuse as it is. I didn't want to hear it…"

"The sharks come running at the smell of blood…people are the same with juicy gossip."

"Regardless of whom it hurts."

"Let them say whatever they want. I don't care; it doesn't hurt me. It's none of their business though." Elizabeth got to her feet. "I wonder how many people passed me- more dragging of personal issues into the public…"

"There is nothing wrong with hurting. It's natural. Tell that to anyone who has something to say about you."

"I…should go back to class…"

"If you want…I have third hour off…so you could come help me."

"I didn't bring my books anyway. But I don't want to bother you. You are being far too kind as it is."

"Tragedy isn't consolidated to one person. It touches us all, but is how we handle it which really affects us."

"Tragedy…" Elizabeth's tongue stung as if she bit it instead of speaking that simple word…She didn't have the right to lay claim to it. Miss Marie was right; tragedy was wide spread. It was stupid for her even to feel sad. What a waste the morning had been. Elizabeth was just getting further behind in school and pulling her mind away from her goal. She would have to pay for this diversion. The world didn't care what she felt. There was no one who could change what she was up against because she lost a few days due to woe. The tears hurt her goal and thus were pointless.

Elizabeth clenched her fists. She was a fool. Only fools gave in- and to a little pain, at that- when their goals were in sight. Doing nothing was almost as bad as betrayal and yet here she stood after she understood she killed her friends. Elizabeth deserved to drown. The water and rocks should crush her. Maybe pain would set her in motion again. Too bad, she felt no such pain. She needed to move quickly and fast. The track meet was less than a week away. Elizabeth would go on and win as she had promised. One broken promise was more than she could bear. Now she had a chance to redeem herself. The cowardice would end.

Elizabeth had nothing more to say to Miss Marie and the coach didn't dare force anything else out of her. As they walked, Elizabeth feared the bell would ring and she'd be washed away in the stream of thoughtless students. She repeatedly checked the clock. There were a good ten minutes left in the period, but one could never be too safe.

"They'll be in my classroom to the end of this hour. I forgot…oh and remind me to e-mail your teachers. Since you're here, I'm sure you can get into heaps of trouble for not actually being there." Miss Marie winked.

"Yeah…I'm going to go to the bathroom…"

"Come to my room when you are ready…Let's hope my class didn't eat their sub."

Elizabeth turned the cold knob. The water whooshed into the basin. She cupped her hands and splashed some of the icy liquid on her face. The tears had felt better but had been acts of weakness. Now she had to freeze.

The mirror was a horrifying sight. Elizabeth would sooner step into the crowded hallways than see her reflection. From the unavoidable glance, she could tell her eyes were pink marshmallows puffing from a very raw face and that birds might as well have done her hair. Had she just have gotten out of practice, Elizabeth would have considered her appearance a success, but for school she a downright fashion atrocity.

Elizabeth slipped out of the bathroom and sidled to Miss Marie's room. The teacher smiled upon her arrival, which made Elizabeth very uncomfortable. Marie's eyes were on her; they could see everything. If she could have, Elizabeth would have hid under the desk. How she ever envied chameleons…

"Do you need anything, Elizabeth? You haven't eaten anything today have you?"

"I'm not hungry…in the least…"

"Then help me grade these. The answer key is on top, but I'm sure you know these answers as well as I do."

"No…how could I? I don't know anything…" The memories of that morning's chemistry class flooded her mind. Still, it seemed distant like a dream during a deep slumber. What was happening? Science had always been her best class…As she sat checking Miss Marie's tests, Elizabeth could recall nothing she learned. A long time ago, she had taken this test and she could almost guarantee her score had been better than most of these. Yet what sat in front of her meant nothing. The passages were words on a page and the questions random selections from the above arrangement. There could never be meaning in this chaos…

"I'm going to be reading essays for weeks….those teachers who can give all multiple choice tests don't know how lucky they are…"

Elizabeth grunted. Just because they were alone, Marie did not need to find it necessary to fill the silence. She rather liked quiet company. There were all the benefits of not being alone with none of the annoyance of small talk.

The comfort soon ended with third period. Elizabeth didn't much mind going to class. When she thought about it, she was just grateful to have missed PE. "I'll see you late, Coach, thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Of course, sweetie, please take care of yourself. If things get too rough again, you know where to find me or just leave. Goodness knows, school is the last place you should be…"

Elizabeth shuffled to class. She was a stray: belonging nowhere, but having to go somewhere. The floor tiles were all she saw on walk. By looking up, she ran the risk of catching the eye of someone she knew and that would be like having a tooth pulled with nothing to numb the pain.

The few students went mute when Elizabeth entered. Even the teacher eyed her as she sat down. Sitting through class would be like swimming in lava.

"What's up?" The boy who sat in front of Elizabeth turned around and asked. She wanted to reply _like you don't know, _but instead spoke the common response- nothing. After a few minutes, he gave up on starting a conversation and no one else tried. Elizabeth crossed her arms on the table and as the class progressed; her head slipped closer and closer to them until she was in a perfect position for a slight nap.

A sharp pain shot up Elizabeth's side. Only when the light flashed before her eyes, did she realize she had been sleeping. No one around her was staring; they were either very used to her naps or there was a test coming soon. What class was this? Even that knowledge was fading…She was sitting in a chair in a classroom and that was the whole universe.

A bell rang and everyone got up. Leave at the bell; she'd have to remember that one. Elizabeth followed the crowd into the hall. Her side felt as if white-hot daggers were jamming themselves in. Maybe she was hungry. Her lunch was next- it couldn't hurt- anymore than it did now- to try.

Elizabeth shouldered her way to the end of the lunch line. People were chattering all around her. She clutched her arms against her chest. Someone cut close behind Elizabeth and his or her laughter was agonizing. Elizabeth would have rather bathed in acid than stand there any longer. She pulled out of line and pushed against the current to break free from the hungry students. Once liberated, Elizabeth stood alone for the entire world to see.

And then she was jogging toward the bathroom. The jabbing pain evolved into a dizzying nausea. This subsided though as soon as she was in the closed stall. Kneeling over, she rested her palms on her thighs and waited for her breath to return. What came instead of relief was a rush of memories: first, a younger version of her was sitting rejected at the end of a long table- a loser, a disgrace, even knowing she was her, Elizabeth wouldn't speak to her. Then Lindsay was softly joking with her; Elizabeth strained her ears to understand the words, but all she heard was disparagement. Elizabeth eat your lunch. You'll never have the strength to run. You are too skinny. James pinched her leg and sparks flew up her spine.

Elizabeth choked- certain this time she would lose at least one internal organ. Her body had nothing to expel except the sweat that poured down her neck. So close was she to crawling into a ball on the cool tile and crying, she could picture it in her mind. But it was another fantasy; Elizabeth could never do anything that degrading.

After splashing a few handfuls of water onto her face and smoothing her hair, Elizabeth departed. The trend was broken; her walk out of the bathroom was completely uneventful. Where could she go now? She had no lunch table to retreat to and joining anyone else was way out of the question. It was best she stayed out of sight since people would be curious and insensitive enough to ask as many questions as their voices could belt out. In the end, standing right where she was and avoiding the eyes of anyone who walked by was the best option.

During physics, this boy kept trying to talk to her. He stepped in front of her when Elizabeth tried to sidestep him to get to her seat and grasped her wrist as she tugged away. Elizabeth's head was down the whole time; silence was the safest way to handle this almost pathetic stranger.

By the end of the day, there was a sudden surge of concern for her well-being. Elizabeth answered most of the "how are you holding up?"-s and "are you okay?"-s with a confused "fine" and a smile. A few girls came up and hugged her, offering their sincerest apologies. Through all of them, Elizabeth held her course. It was time for track practice. She couldn't let even a fading memory interfere with that. There was no need to go to her locker since she was already dressed for running so Elizabeth headed straight to the track. She'd have a few extra minutes to practice…

Coach Marie sat alone on the bench by the entrance. As Elizabeth approached, she looked up and smiled slightly. "I figured you'd be the first one here."

"I must start running…"

"Elizabeth?"

"There's not much time. I need to practice."

"Elizabeth, dear."

"I have to win."

The coach took Elizabeth by the shoulder and guided her to the bench. "Sit down and rest for awhile. You've been doing a wonderful job."

"I'm letting everyone down."

"No, we are just worried about you. We'd rather see you well than-"

"I won't fail again."

"Elizabeth, honey, you've never failed anything. You are so talented. You don't need to do this to yourself.

Elizabeth traced a circle with the tip of her shoe. Any minute now, she would start running…

"Coach Marie!!" Sara and a few younger girls approached.

"How are you, Sara?"

"Exhausted. I've been walking on eggshells and dodging bullets all day. I managed to quiet many a rumor today. Those bastards wouldn't be jabbering if it were their friend. Everyone was dead silent in the locker room. I'm not going to lie, it is bad."

"Of course it's bad!" Elizabeth stomped her foot in the center of her circle.

"We are not going to practice today. We'll have a meeting and then go from there."

"Are you going to talk or…?"

"I'll start, but this may be better coming from a peer. If you guys aren't up to it I'll-"

"Didn't I say I'd do it?"

"Elizabeth, if you don't cool it, you won't be doing anything. I understand you are experiencing dozens of conflicting emotions including being nearly overcome with grief, but if you cannot control yourself than perhaps this is not where you should be right now."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, Liz, I don't mean to force any more pressure on you, but since you are the captain…the girls will be looking to you. You know what I mean, right?"

Elizabeth nodded. If they wanted cool and composed she could do that. She bit her tongue until she could think only of the stinging.

The rest of team filed in slowly. There was no giggling or running. Everyone just sat down on the track in front of the bench. For the first time that day, Elizabeth looked into the eyes of those around her. They stared intently, blinking mush less than she would have thought normal.

"Girls," the coach began after it was assumed everyone who was coming was there, "I'm very sorry we have to meet like this. And I…I want you all to keep mind that we- myself included- are here for you. We'll just talk for today…since it is the only thing I can imagine doing…which bring me to…Elizabeth has something she needs to share with you all…"

Elizabeth stood up. The entire team was holding their breath anticipating the explanation they sought all day. Since becoming captain, Elizabeth had grown accustomed to speaking in front of the group, but this was in a whole other issue…

"I don't know what any of you heard. I hope you didn't believe any of the rumors out there…But as I'm sure you've all realized two of us are missing…I suppose I should start at that beginning…my boyfriend James Norrington had a party last night for his birthday. They were drinking and for whatever reason…they drove- they being James, Claire, Lindsay and her boyfriend. And…and…their car crashed….James…he died…instantly…Lindsay and Claire…they are alive…but in a coma…And to clarify, no I was not there. I've been sick these last two days. And I haven't seen anything. Their families have asked to be left alone. I'm very sorry…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off. The eyes still stared. She broke contact with them to glance up at Marie who had a firm grip on her shoulder. Elizabeth sat back down so she wouldn't have to worry about her wobbly knees giving out.

No one spoke. Elizabeth chewed on her thumbnail. Had she said enough? She knew she hadn't been the most supportive, but that was nothing new. This was all her fault. It was a failure to lead. Once the investigation got further, her betrayal would come into the light. Everyone would blame her- hate her. And how sweet it would be to finally be punished for her crimes.

"They'll get better!" One of the girls shouted. Others nodded and mumbled now that the spell had been broken.

"That's what we have to pray for." Sara said.

"That's right. We must have hope. It's important we are all strong for each other. We have some tough times ahead…I want you to all stay close to friends and family and to listen to your hearts. If you feel like crying, there is no shame in it. Acting emotionless will only make it hurt tenfold later. We'll get through this, girls." The coach gave a reassuring smile. Sara was crying and about three fourths of the team looked like they were about to join her. Elizabeth just bit her lip. While she couldn't take back all the hurtful things she did, she could control her emotions here. She didn't deserve to cry. After all, she was the one who caused all these tears.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I can't imagine what you are going through…But thank you for sharing…"

"Yeah, Liz, I feel so bad for your loss."

"Way to be strong."

"We're all here for you. Don't forget that."

"Ahhhh…thanks, but I'm not worthy…I'm in shock…I'm…..anything but strong…" Elizabeth moaned to the ground.

"Nonsense, Elizabeth, you are a good friend and we all care about you." Sara took her hand.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth pulled her knees to her chest.

The team continued to chatter as Elizabeth huddled on the bench. Her head was spinning and she was starting to picture herself collapsing into bed. But she couldn't leave since she didn't have her car…

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" A hand was shaking her. The calling wasn't enough to justify the torture opening one eye would be.

"I'll drive her home. You are all free to go. Just take care of yourselves. We'll meet tomorrow afternoon to discuss future plans. I'll see you all then."

The team dispersed. Sara lingered since she was practically holding Elizabeth up. "Are you sure you want to drive her, Coach?" I can have my mom do it. She won't mind…"

"Thanks, but I say to hell with school rules….in this case anyway. I'd feel a lot better seeing her home safely."

"I….don't…need..."

"Shut it, Liz. Not another word."

"Take care of yourself, Sara." Marie hugged her. Elizabeth stumbled to her feet.

Elizabeth followed behind Marie. She was walking slowly and no matter how the coach tried, it was hard to keep pace. When they got to her car, Marie unlocked the door, opened the passenger side door and threw some bags that were on the seat into the back.

"Sorry for the mess…I was going to go to the Laundromat after school, but…"

Elizabeth got in as soon as Marie signaled her to.

"I'm going to need detailed instructions on how to find your home. I'm not exactly from around her so I don't know every street."

"Sure. It's easy…if you go on the main road…that passes the ocean."

"If? Is there another way?"

"I take side streets, but don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"You are already going out of your way for me."

"It's the least I can do for you."

"Thank you."

It was rush hour so traffic was slow. Elizabeth fidgeted in her seat the whole time they were in eyeshot of the ocean.

"Turn left at the next light. Then right at the second stop sign."

The coach obeyed and they entered a residential are. The slow speed made Elizabeth want to jump out and run the rest of the way…

"Keep on this road 'til you get to a T- sign. Then left…"

"It's a bit of a maze in here."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Right at that yield sign…then I'm the second house…"

"Yip! It's a maze, but a nice place."

"….thank you…" Elizabeth searched for the handle to open the door.

"Elizabeth, before you run off, I want you to listen to a little more of my rambling. I know you are hurting…now is not the time to over-exert yourself. Rest, relax and let your mind process this information overload. Is there someone home?"

Elizabeth shrugged again. "I'm just going to go to sleep…"

"Good for now. If you start feeling bad-"

"Company can be soothing. I heard you the first three times."

"Then goodnight, honey. I'll see you tomorrow? I'll be where I always am if you need anything. Don't be a stranger."

"Thanks again." Elizabeth slipped out of the car and waved as she walked up her driveway. Her house key was still in her pocket, which made letting herself in a mindless task and thus possible.

The room was actually the same as when she darted out that morning. Her schoolbooks littered the table and floor and the sofa was unmade. It was a good thing no one came home…

Elizabeth flopped on the sofa- kicking her shoes off after she was lying down. Finally, the whole of her consciousness could fade in peace…

* * *

So? Please review and share your thoughts?


	15. Want

Thanks to me review from last chapter. Cookies to you!

I'm getting to the good part...

Elizabeth stood on the side of the road. The rain was coming down in sheets, soaking through her silk top. The water would soon completely fill the potholes and there would be no telling them apart from the rest of the flooded road. She took a few steps back. A slight stream trickled over the rocks around the road. She had spent too much time and effort dodging puddles this far to let some run-off ruin her heels.

According to Elizabeth's cell phone, the one for which she waited was due approximately three minutes ago. She should have ensured her phone wasn't fast long ago…it only made her look like a fool. When he came, he'd wonder why she was so wet. "Oh I was waiting for a while. No, you came on time. My phone is just a bit off…" That would be a great start to their evening. The urge to break her phone was brewing; it made James appear the type of guy who thought nothing of tardiness.

Lightening flashed in the distance. One…Two…Three…Four…The thunder rolled along the horizon. By Elizabeth's count, there were only more storms to look forward to weather wise. Luckily, she wasn't waiting for sunny skies. James was so much more reliable…

"James…" Elizabeth whispered into the wind.

"Elizabeth Swann." His voice was clear as the day wasn't. Yet there was no car and no footprints. He grinned at her as he crossed his arms behind his head; his clothes were perfectly dry.

"I'm sorry I'm wet…but my phone was fast and I waited..." Elizabeth bowed her head.

"Look it how wet you are! I thought you were smarter than this…I thought I could count on you too."

"I could go in and change…if that'll make you happy."

"Forget it. You've already wasted enough of my time with you idle waiting and besides that's my favorite top of yours. Such a pity you had to go and ruin the best thing you had." James ran his fingers down her side. Elizabeth shivered.

"Right, you are so needy. You and your stupid feelings wreck everything." He tightly grasped around Elizabeth's slender waist.

"I said I'm sorry."

James' car sparkled against the drab afternoon scenery. The color of the rushing water was in determinable from the long hanging clouds and the trees blended in with the gusts of wind and the deluge. He stroked the driver's door. "Shame you'll dirty my seats…I can't wait to explain the stains are from the girl I love so's disrespect."

"I'm not worthy…"

"All you do is whine, whine, whine."

James pulled the door open and Elizabeth scuttled in. She attempted to make as little surface contact as possible, but the seat was too small…either that or she was too big.

"Damn, you're fat. My poor seat…"

"I…!"

The car drove straight down the road. Both driver and passenger were silent. They passed a few buildings. Elizabeth's eyes hopped from her boyfriend to the businesses that flew past.

"Thought we were going for food, fatty? I can't be seen in public with you. To think you're wet on top of your other glaring ugliness…I should have left you to drown on that corner."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by cutting out all that teeth clattering. You are so annoying."

Elizabeth consciously held her mouth shut. What an embarrassment she was…

The car stopped in a clearing. Some low-lying trees fenced the area in, but aside from that, their car was the only sign of life.

"No one will see who I'm with way out here. It's sad too…I had high expectations for this evening. Then I saw you. Way to burst my bubble, Elizabeth."

"I did my best. I wanted you to be happy. I wore your favorite outfit and stood just where you asked."

"Your best, huh. That's about as good as anyone else's worst, which is precisely why you are always failing…"

"I'm a disgrace. I only ever let you down. Leave me…I deserve to be alone."

"It's a good thing for you I'm such I nice guy. I can tell you for a fact I'd never do half the things you do to your friends…Why not go for a walk? The weather is perfect for you."

Elizabeth hastily exited the car. James was already so many steps ahead of her.

"Forget how to open a door or something." James poked her in the ribs.

"I tried…"

"….your best. WHICH SUCKS." He slapped her across the face. "Oh no, now you are going to cry, cry like you always do."

Elizabeth touched her palm to her redden cheek. "I'm not crying…"

"Then why is your face wet? Don't lie to me." James' fingered fondled the back of her pants. "Didn't I say we are going for a walk?"

Elizabeth followed his yanking. They took a few steps, but a sharp drop hindered their progress.

"So much for that idea…way to dash my last resort. Ahh…whatever…" With his free hand, James' clutched the back of Elizabeth's neck and brought their faces together. His lips smothered hers, but she remained as if his very touch drained the life from her body. As the kiss wore on, Elizabeth's muscles went limp. She was a leaf in the wind…then her neck gave out and she lunged forward. Elizabeth fell into James. Their mouths broke apart and he slipped backward. Unable to catch him, Elizabeth watched as James flew off the cliff.

"Elizabeth, how could you? After everything you betrayed me…you killed me."

Elizabeth sat up screaming. Her chest was near the point of bursting, the sheets beneath her were soaked and her throat stung worse than the result of a swarm of angry bees. Only when her lungs could take the oxygen deprivation no longer did the yelping cease. Elizabeth's coughing was almost on par with the shrieking. As soon as she could control her body, she smashed her face into the sofa cushions and tugged the throw over herself.

There was a pounding at the door and then the window. Elizabeth shook. James was coming to get her once and for all. Why was she afraid now? This was what she wanted- no deserved…

"Elizabeth!!" The pounding halted as the voice called. She gripped the edge of the cushion and focused her eyes on the voice. It sounded angry, but…maybe it wasn't James. She'd have to listen closer before letting her guard down even the slightest…

"Elizabeth, are you okay? If you don't-"

Elizabeth peaked over the sheet. Somehow- someway she knew this voice. The knocking continued and she emerged further from her hiding place.

"I'm so worried about you…"

Through the slits in the blinds, Elizabeth saw a boy with dark, wavy hair. One hand pulled at the hair and the other knocked. If her waning memory was to be trusted, this same person got in her way in school. How many days ago had that been? How many eternities had passed?

The boy scratched the back of his neck as Elizabeth dragged open the door. His eyes searched to the side.

"Uh? Hi? Can I help you?"

"Elizabeth!" His mouth curved into a smile. "Ahhh…that should have been my line."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. For a transient moment, this boy was familiar. She had been at the receiving end of his gaze before. Those deep eyes that drew in the sun's last rays…He touched her on the shoulder, but their eyes still didn't meet.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am…"

"For what? Have you hurt me?"

"Hurt you?! I wouldn't say that…I'm guilty of a more ambiguous crime- a failure of sorts."

Elizabeth's mouth slowly open, but she snapped it shut before any words could escape. She stepped aside to allow him passage. Will gently closed the door behind him, leaving them in twilight.

"How are you holding up? If it's any consolation, you don't look any more spacey than usual…maybe tired…and a bit out of it…but still beautiful."

"Usual? What's usual? Am I not acting right?"

"Actually compared to the relative 'right' for this, I'd say you've nearly hit the bull's eye. That's a little reassuring."

Elizabeth paced over to the sofa, picked up a pillow and sat. "So...what?"

"Well…" Will sighed. Elizabeth shifted the pillow and crossed her legs. Her head followed him as he walked to the other end of the sofa and sat down.

"Why are you here, Will?"

"Have I ever not shown up?"

"…"

"Sorry. I'm…I'm here because I want to be there for you."

"But why? I never asked for this."

"It's a friendship thing."

"Oh, not another word of it then, you don't want to be my friend."

"I don't mind much."

"Well, I do. I have enough guilt as it is."

Will's eyed widened. "You needn't concern yourself with anything you've done- at least between us."

"It's not what I did…more like what will happen…indefinitely…"

"Oh."

"But I let them down…how can you just sit there like that? Yell at me! Punish me!"

"I don't really think you hurt anyone- anyone else that is."

"Um…yeah. I killed some friends and am en route to letting a whole lot more down. If that's not hurting anyone, then you and I must have a vast difference in what hurt means…and I've never done anything the least bit painful to myself…on the contrary, my mindless self-indulgence is like the big cause here."

"People make their own choices. You chose what you believe to be best at the time and they did the same. We don't always make the right choice, but in this case, I think you did…It is just a shame that one time you-"

"What the hell, Will! Don't you think you are being a bit on the evil side? They're dead! Have some compassion…."

Will raised his hands. "I'm not implying anything, but maybe that was a bit on the insensitive side…Sorry…I just didn't want you blaming yourself for something completely out of your control."

"Oh I'm not blaming. I'm accepting."

"You should be grieving…"

"Grieving? Why do you find it necessary to tell me what I should be feeling? Who made you the god of emotional responses?"

Will frowned.

"I didn't think so…which means you are a know-it-all. Do this, Elizabeth, feel that when whatever happens! I'm sick of it! I am not retarded."

"Maybe it's the same thing that makes you think you know what my motives."

"You are easy to read since you are so damn predictable. Can't you just let me 'grieve' in peace?"

"Sure, but I don't want to. Friends should be predictable; you know who you can count on that way…"

"There's that should again! You should shut up!"

"I'm sorry. You're right. My belief that my views are right does not give me the right to force them on others- nothing does. You have to make your own choices."

"Now I have to do something…that's a step above should, right?"

"I hate arguing with you…"

"You're the one who came here."

"You let me in."

"Like you admit, you are predictable as an old donkey. Not appeasing you would have given me a bigger headache…"

"And you'd feel better if you were alone?"

"I wouldn't have to talk or be bothered."

"We don't have to talk. You started this conversation…let's just sit here."

"The mood is shot."

"I'm sorry if I cause you any pain."

"You've said that like every time we met. Take the hint."

"Then I'm the one who is failing…"

"Will?"

"I hate when you hurt. I can't stand to think of you sitting alone feeling god knows what about everything."

"I've heard this before…I'm not hurting. There, you happy?"

"I guess I'll have to be…Though you not hurting-"

"You just won't give me any choices, will you? I feel like I fell into a nightmare and everywhere I turn more monsters with sharp teeth and claws wait to devour me. I have to run my biggest races yet knowing my boyfriend and two of my best friends won't be there to cheer or greet me…Do you know what that feels like? As deep as you think you are, unless you are here, you can't imagine…So in terms you understand: I'm not fine, but I don't need you hovering around giving me advice from your happy little world."

"Elizabeth."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what it feels like to lose someone I care for…because I was never given that choice. I don't remember what it was like when those people were with me…"

"Memories are overrated. Wanna trade? After a few hours of a thousand needles jabbing you, you'll see what a jerky remark that was."

"Sorry- I didn't mean to make your grief seem lesser. You are not alone."

"I want to be alone…"

"I know."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Cuz you don't want me to."

Elizabeth scratched the sofa's fabric with her nails. James couldn't enact his revenge if Will was around. She deserved the sorrow, but since she was a coward…

"Hand me that text book." Elizabeth pointed to her Literature book, which lay open under the coffee table. Will grabbed and handed it over.

"I still have some essay questions to finish. And I have to review everything since my brain hates me."

"Just howl if you need some answers."

Elizabeth scribbled at the notebook paper beneath the tip of her pencil, periodically flipping through the pages of the short story. Why did this book suddenly make more sense than chemistry…?"

"What are you reading?"

"Just reviewing some formulas…I was like 'okaaay' on some of those problems today. You know what I hate most?"

"Reading?"

"Close, but no-"

"The fact that you are reading now?"

"Getting warmer…"

"People who throw out the end piece of a bread loaf?"

Will dropped the book and burst into laughter.

"You're only laughing at yourself. You've said that…on more than one occasion."

"Quoted for truth too."

Elizabeth returned to her English homework. During their guessing game, a marching band had moved into her temples and now every time she wrote a letter the cymbals bang. She pushed the book aside.

"Finished?"

"Head hurts."

"Yeah, I'm usually done when the head rebels too."

"I wasn't aware you even started."

"That gets back to my earlier question."

"We're not starting this again…"

"Bread, Elizabeth, bread."

"You were reading thus bored, so you never know…"

"The correct answer….something along the lines of classes that make me read to understand the lessons. But I like bread more."

Elizabeth snatched her chemistry book. "I need to focus here…"

"Shutting up."

"Put the TV on or something."

"No way! How could you focus?"

Elizabeth didn't look up again. She had to find a way to reenter the land of elements and equations, but all these symbols weren't exactly flinging the gate open. Should she ask Will? He did finish their project after all… Didn't she confirm most of those answers?

It made no sense. How did she come to be sitting here? Why wasn't she working through the equations that lay before her? Maybe if she went for a run….

Elizabeth stood open, dropping her books to the floor. "I'm going to run."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"My mind's been through like the whole wash cycle. Can't you give me a break?"

"For you, two breaks: how about no running and no school work?"

"Very funny…why are you always getting in my way? I mean you're like don't do this and those thises are the things I need to do…"

"I'm out to thwart you. You caught me."

"What time is it?"

"Huh? Time...after ten."

"No, wow…"

"Still want to run?"

"Matter of factly-"

"Dumb question. But then what?"

"Is there a point here?"

"Why not come over?"

"Oh…so you did want something. Makes sense that you stuck around then…"

"Don't make me kidnap you."

"You wouldn't."

"I might." Will smirked.

"You are that fly that forever flies around your head. What if I don't want to?"

"Then I wouldn't be here…"

Elizabeth stacked her books. "I need to grab my school bag and some clothes that don't belong in a hazardous waste dump."

"Take your time."

In her room, Elizabeth grabbed a pair of jeans, running shorts and tops for various occasions. These went into her track bag along with her purse. She slung her school and track bag over her shoulder and without looking back padded down stairs to where Will waited.

"You ready?"

"If we're leaving, let's just let out of here…"

Will touched Elizabeth on the shoulder, but she pulled away. This was her home; she was more than capable of finding her way out on her own.

* * *

Thanks for reading. And you know you want to review XD Thanks in advance.


End file.
